New Neighbours
by Romeo's Waiting
Summary: They were new neighbours. Already are old friends. And will become Hartford’s future. AU Trory.
1. Introducing Twins

Disclaimer: I don't anything accept my Gilmore girls DVD and CMM. Kidding about the latter but a girl can wish right?  
Author's Note: This is first attempt to write a fanfic. So review plz :)

New Neighbours  
Chapter One: Introducing Twins

It was a Tuesday afternoon and the air surrounding the young girl was turning stale. She turned her head to look at the old, grandfather clock behind her. _4:58_. the girl had been sitting in this place for the past 2 hours and she was bored out her mind. Turning back, she resumed her silent debate with the man in front of her. Her eyes displaying her annoyance. Crossing her legs, she showed off her black combat boots. Not even flinching when the clock chimed at the hour, she cocked her head to side and drawled in the way only a teenager can.

"Guess I'm free to go, right Charleston?"

"Yes go, go. But I do hope you learned your lesson this time Ms. Hayden," His voice filled with authority.

"Sure did, Sir," Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes well, you may go," He said pointing to the door as he dismissed her.

Just passing through the door she turned and mock saluted to him while it closed behind her. Standing there for a moment she could practically hear him roll his eyes. Laughing she walked through the next pair of double doors and out into the hallway. As she walked the now empty halls of her school she remembered her first day here and how terrified she had been.

_Flashback September 5, 2001 North Brook Academy_

_The building in front of them was huge. It was built of grey brick and brown wood. Set in the shape of a huge V, the entrance was surrounded by acres of green grass and two long strips of building. The set of two double doors were intimidating and caused the girls to get huge lumps in their throats. Gulping, they stared at the building, transfixed by the fact that there were three floors and huge towers that rose above. The windows were small and modest. Just normal glass panes outlined in brown wood. It was the huge gargoyles on the roof that scared them, along with the fact that it looked like the building would close in on them at any minute. It looked like an ancient castle to the both of them. _

_"Well doesn't this look interesting? Huh girls?" Christopher Hayden asked the two young ladies in front of him._

_"Is it supposed to look so..."_

_"Off with their heads!" _

_End Flashback_

_Rory POV_

We were always like that, finishing each others sentences. People said we were always on the same wave length and that maybe we even shared the same brain. We would laugh and say, 'Were identical twins, not Siamese twins'. Now, I and Lilly were not only sisters, we were best friends for life. Both born on April 17, 1990. I'm older then Lilly but only by a couple minutes and it doesn't show. We share everything with each other and were usually glued together at the hip. You would think that being almost identical to each other would be weird but we thought of it as a blessing. I can always remember the good times at our old school where we would switch places with each other and play with people minds. _Doesn't work so much now because we actually look different. _

Lilly is my sister and I met her for the first time in the delivery room right after I was born. Our mom was this really cool girl named Mackenzie Martin. My dad and her were actually married once but they got divorced a couple years before we were born. Chris then met Jennifer and they went out for a while but she was too flighty for him and didn't want to settle down. They spilt in the summer of '89. That week Chris and Mackenzie had met at a party and something's led to another. When they decided it was best if they didn't get back together, they went their separate ways. During the next month Mackenzie came to Chris with the news that she was pregnant and he was the father. After the birth, our parents tried to work things out but still decided that it was best for their children if they spilt up. We got spilt up to, I went with our dad and Lilly went with our mom. When we were 2, Mackenzie died in a car crash so Lilly was sent to live with Chris and me. We never really new our mom so we don't miss her that much. Our dad then met Lorelai and they got married in '98. Lorelai's really cool and we like her a lot.

I walked out of the front doors and searched my beloved bag for my phone. The bag had been given to me by my boyfriend, Joel Harper. It was made out of black wool always smacked into my hip when I walked. I had decorated it with pins and patches once I got it. Fishing my phone out through all the junk, I called Billy, my 19 year old brother who was back in town for a while. He never answered so I left a message telling him to pick me up at North Brook. I settled down in front of my favourite weeping willow and pulled out a book from my bag. _A Farewell to Arms_, one of my favourite books.

"Hey Ror!" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Billy call me.

"What?" I said, annoyed he had been able to startle me like that.

"What book you reading this week?" he asked me. I held the book up for him not bothering to tell him myself. "Is that by Dickens?"

"Hemmingway," I told him in a voice that was clearly mocking him.

"Right! I so knew that," he explained trying to blow it off.

"Sure you did," I said, my dark blue eyes laughing at him.

We walked towards his car. It was my favourite car in the world. Hence the reason I called him and not the chauffeur to pick me up. See our dad has a lot of money. We're probably one of the richest families in Hartford. We've got billions, live in this mansion that I still get lost in, and drive really expensive cars. Except, we don't. Sure we live in a mansion, and it's gigantic but we don't drive the top line cars or buy the latest fashions. We're the rich family that's down to earth. Billy's car is a Desoto FireFlite. And boy does he love it. It's always getting checked up and washed and no ones aloud to touch it unless he's there. But I still love it. Getting into the passengers seat I put my bag on my knee and take out my book again. After driving for a while in silence, Billy turns the radio onto Kiss fm. _Guilty_ by Gravity Kills starts playing just as we turn into the driveway.

"Thanks Billy," I yell to him over my shoulder as I run to the door.

"Welcome!"

"Daddy I'm home!" I yell into the house. No answer. I hear talking in the living room so I walk there. Standing out of sight I hear two voices I don't recognize and then my dad's. Shrugging I walk inside the room, plant a kiss on my dad's cheek and continue through another hallway that leads up to my room.

"Uh...Lorelai! Honey come back!" Dad yells hoping to catch me.

"Yeah," I turn around and make my way back to the living room with an expression of boredom on my face.

"These are the DuGrey's and the Mavor's. Their new to Hartford," My dad explained to me.

Shooting a glance at the other people in the room, I notice that there are two guys about my age sitting there two. Not letting my eyes linger for to long, I snapped my attention towards my father and said, "Whou- Whoo!" Then walked out of the room.

"You get used to her," I heard my father tell them. Laughing I make my way upstairs and into my bedroom. Falling onto my bed I take my Linkin Park CD out of my disc man and out it into my CD player beside my bed. Pressing play I get my bag and take out my book and started reading.

Meanwhile downstairs, the adults are moving out into the backyard. The two guys are slowly tagging along, their minds clogged with the beautiful girl that had just walked by.

"You know maybe moving here won't be so bad," One says to the other, who just laughs in response.

_Read and Review  
Ella_


	2. Chrushes

Disclaimer: If I did own gilmore girls do you think I'd be writing this?  
Author's Note: Thanx to everyone who reviewed you made my day!  
Forgot to mention this is in Rory's POV.

New Neighbours  
Chapter Two: Crushes

_"Now listen closely my dear, because what I'm going to say next is very important. If you miss this I will not repeat it okay?" A man dressed in a brown cloak annouced._

_"Yes I understand. Please tell me," The girl infront of him replied._

_"As you wish," The man started. He paused for greater effect, then delivered his message. "Moooo, Moo, Mooooooo, Moo..."_

_"I don't know cow you're going to have to say it in english, sir!" The girl cries out to him but he continues to moo._

Coming out of my dream I turn myself around so I'm lying on my back. Frowning I looks around my room, while sitting up.

"Oh! That makes so much more sense," I say to myself as I hit the snooze button on my cow alarm clock, sitting on top of my stereo.

Falling back onto the bed I lie there with my eyes closed until I hear the mooing of my alarm clock again. This time I turn it off as I roll out of bed. Grabbing the cup of coffee that the butler James left on my nightstand, I cross the room to my closet. Walking into the closet, I switch the lights on and go to the very back. I open up an armoire. Inside are my uniforms for school. North Brook isn't very strict with the uniforms so you can always mix and match. Stripping down, I grab my white blouse, after buttoning it up I take one the guys ties and tie it loosely around my neck. Passing all the pants I come to the hunter green, pleated skirt. After jumping into the skirt I close the armoire doors and open up another one to my left. Taking out a pair of black polka dot tights, I sit down on the small bench and slip into them. Looking around the closet I see my black jacket, picking it up along with my combat boots. I turn off the lights and head across the room towards the bathroom I share with Lilly. Clapping for the lights to come on, I sit on the small stool in front of a vanity mirror. Parting my purple streaked hair at the back I put it into two low braids that sit on my shoulders. Opening the drawer to my right I pick out my normal make-up. Outlining my eyes in a smoky black, and painting my lips dark red. After applying a little bit darker lip liner I close the drawer and walk into Lilly's adjoining room. Seeing that she's slept through her alarm I walk over to her stereo and hit the "on" button. Waiting for a moment until I hear the sound of the Darkness coming through the speakers. Smirking I turns up the volume and walk out the bedroom door. Making my way across the hall, down the stairs and around a few confusing turns, I find myself in the kitchen. Jumping onto one of the stools at the bar I start to eat my breakfast.

Meanwhile upstairs, Lorelai makes her way into Lilly's room, turning of her stereo she shakes Lilly. Annoyed she takes the blankets off of the girl and then pulls the pillows out from under her head.

"Alright I'm up!" Lilly says to her mom. AN: Lilly and Rory call Lorelai their mother because she's closest thing they have to one

"Good then get dressed," Lorelai states making her way out of the bedroom.

Getting out of bed Lilly goes into her closet and picks out her uniform. Grabbing a pair of stripped socks and her airwalk sneakers she goes into the bathroom. Sitting down on the stool, her sister had occupied before, she puts her red hair into a messy bun. Applying red eye shadow, black eyeliner and red lipstick, she looks at herself in the mirror. Happy with her reflection she claps her hands to turn the lights off, and then makes her way into her bedroom. Grabbing her black Rangers sweater she pulls it over her head, careful not to mess up her bun to much, then makes her way into the kitchen too.

Grabbing a seat next to her sister she starts to eat the French toast in front of her. After eating a few mouthfuls she jumps out of her seat and makes way into the living room. Grabbing her bag off the floor she yells to her sister, "Rory hurry up we're going to be late!"

"We're always late!" I yell back to her. I put my dishes in the sink, say goodbye to Angelina, our cook, and follow my sisters' path into the living room. "Hey dad what's with the suit?" I ask, looking over dad who was wearing one of his best Armani suits.

"I have to go to North Brook today. And I guessed that after seeing Lorelai in that cowgirl out fit..." he drifted of, not having to say the rest.

"Yeah, at least they'll think one of our parents isn't crazy or..."

"In the rodeo!" I finish for her. "Why are you going to North Brook anyway?" I ask as an after thought.

"Yeah 'cause we didn't do anything!" Lilly says while stuffing a text book into her backpack.

"I know you didn't do anything, well anything to bad at least." Me and Lilly exchange innocent looks. "Anyway, I have to go because those two new families that just moved here are enrolling their boys into North Brook. And I'm just there for moral support,"

"Yeah they're gonna need it," Lilly says. I laugh at that while picking up my backpack and bag off the floor. "Those two boys are gonna hate North Brook," she explains to dad.

"Yes well they won't be used to it, I know that," Chris say's to us.

"Why not? Where are they from?" I ask interested.

"They're from Derry, Maine. It's a really small town. And..."

"They're from Derry, Maine. That's bad luck for us dad, you know maybe you shouldn't go today," I tell him in a mock serious voice.

"Yeah I mean, you don't know what they've brought with them," Lilly adds.

"Um…Would you mind clueing your father in?" He asks us.

"This is bad...Really bad," Lilly say's as she turns to me.

"I know I mean first your wife will die unexpectedly..."

"Then evil clowns will come..." Lilly continues.

We start walking to wards the door. "Then you find you can't sleep so you go into the woods and bring back your dead son," I say it like it's an everyday occurrence.

Chris is left standing very confused until he hears a laugh from the door way. He sees Lorelai standing there. "I'm guessing you know what they're talking about?" He asks her.

"Chris think about it. What's one thing the twins love to do?" She asks coming into the room.

"Get into trouble," He answers.

Laughing again she corrects him. "No, read. They love to read."

"Yeah...So?"

"So...Chris, the Steven King books take place in Derry, Maine!" She tells him.

"Oh! That's why they were going on and on about weird, creepy things," His brown eyes lighting up. "Clever girls."

_Honk! Honk!_ The sound of the horn echoes throughout the house.

"You better go," Lorelai tells him.

"Bye," He kisses her on the cheek then grabs his suitcase and is out the door.

* * *

Two boys walk around the halls of North Brook later that morning, with the same expression on their faces. Dread. Dread for having to come hear everyday until they graduate. Lucky for them they're going into grade 12 next year. The two boys turn another corner and finally find what they're looking for. Stepping into the gym they let the door close noisily behind. This attracted everyone's attention, because everyone knew that no one comes in late with Coach Hanger. With everyone staring at them the boys gulp nervously and exchange looks.

"Well you must be new, right?" A man in black track pants, a green t-shirt and black sunglasses, calls to them from across the gym.

"Yeah," One of the boys replies in a very small voice. Everyone in the gym erupts in laughter.

"Quiet down," Coach Hanger tells them. "QUIET NOW!" He screams at the class, making the two new boys flinch. "Now that these maggots have quieted down, what are your names?" He asked in a voice that clearly said he would rather be doing something else.

The boy that had squeaked his last answer didn't trust himself to talk so he nudged the boy beside him. "Umm...I'm Tristin Dugrey and this is Blake Mavor," He introduced them in a voice a little more confident then Blake's.

"I'm sorry; can Mr. Mavor here not speak for himself?" When they said nothing Coach Hanger screamed. "Answer me you maggot!"

"I...I...can speak for myself," Blake answered.

"Well good, 'cause we don't accept mimes here," He said and again the gym erupted in laughter. "SILENCE!" Coach screams again, effectively ending the laughter.

Coach then took the two boys into the change rooms so they could change into their uniforms. Just after the door of the change room closed, the door of the gym opened and 4 girls walked in. Depending on who you asked, you might get the answer that these were the most popular girls in school but you might not. These girls belonged to a group at school affectionately called, Freaks. They were made up of punks, goths, social rejects, stoners, rebels and activists. They were popular because they don't care what people think of them. They're unique and make they're own rules. The girls were Rory, Lilly, Nikki and Maddy. They could get out of almost anything but still got detention every couple of days, they sometimes don't do their homework and don't take notes in class, but still pass their tests and have 4.0 GPA's. Everyone loved them but were still scared of ever getting on their bad side because you don't mess with one; you mess with all of them.

After the girls took their seats on one of the benches near the back of the gym, Coach came out with the two boys. Telling the boys to take their seats he looks up and sees the girls sitting in the back. "Now what do we got here? A couple of good-for-nothing punk kids who decided to grace us with their presence!" He told everyone. Only some laughed this time.

"Well we weren't going to come at all but then we said, 'No! Gym is a very important class and we won't miss it!' So now we're here," Maddy explained to the Coach while the rest of them just smirked.

"Awwwwww, I would let you off the hook...IF I CARED!" He screamed at them.

"You mean you don't care about us?" Lilly asked, making her voice tremble.

"Of course I care about you. I care so much that I'm sending you all down to the office," He explained in a calm, soothing voice.

Jumping off the bench, I make my way across the gym towards him. "So you're saying, you're mad that were late and we missed part of gym right? And that that will show up on our reports and we might fail,"

"Why yes," Coach replied.

"But now you're telling us to go to the office. Now if we did go then we would be missing more gym then we would if we didn't go, so really it's your fault that we'll fail," I told him.

I could tell he was pissed because he let out a huge sigh and clenched his fists at his sides. "Fine! Stay! Leave! I don't care!"

"As you wish," I told him before sitting down on the floor with the other students. Soon enough Lilly, Nikki and Maddy were at my side, congratulating me.

We sat there until Coach said we were playing dodge ball and he spilt us up into teams. The good thing about this is that he can't split the four of us up because there's only two teams. Me and Maddy were put on the same team so we got up and walked over to the other side of the gym. When the teams were done we stared to play and that's when I noticed the new guys.

Poking Maddy in the arm to grab her attention I pointed to the guys. "How long do you bet they stay here?" I asked. It was tradition to bet money on how long new kids would last here.

Looking over them Maddy turned to me and said, "They're pretty good looking so I don't think they'll have a social problem. They're good at sports so they'll be jocks. Well let's see, I'd say 50 bucks on 3 months," She finished.

"Good 'cause I say 50 bucks on about one year," I reply with ease while watching them.

We both now turn and watch them and start guessing why they'll leave. We notice one turn his head and catch us watching them. I lock eyes with him and he instantly turns away.

"Tristin?"

"Yeah," Tristin replies still focused on the game.

"Remember that really hot girl from yesterday?" Blake asks him, finally getting his attention.

"Yeah..."He say's dreamily.

"Well she's looking this way," Blake said and move backwards so he can clearly see me and Maddy.

The two guys look at us, nervous that these girls were openly staring at them.

'_This school was way too different' _Was the thing that ran through Blake's mind. Tristin's thoughts were a little different though

'_Oh MY God! I've never had a girl that beautiful stare at me like this before! I mean just look at her she's so gorgeous!' _Tristin studied the girl in front of him, committing everything to memory. '_Her hair's pulled into a messy bun, but there are pieces framing her face. Her lips look so soft and warm. And her eyes...They're the deepest blue I've ever seen.'_

While the silent staring competition was happening between the teens, the game was still being played and the ball was making its way right towards Maddy when an arm shot out of nowhere and grabbed it. Gasping, Maddy and I looked at who had saved her from a dodge ball in the face and found Jamie Dawson, football jock.

"Ummm... Thanks," Maddy told him.

"No problem," He replied before going back to the game.

The girls attention was off the new boys now as they watched Jamie and Brad win the game. When Coach yelled at them to get out they made their way towards Lilly and Nikki. Maddy just kinda waved to them and kept walking, like in a trance. The rest of us exchanged glances of fear. _'Maddy can't be falling for a jock, right?' _was the thought crossing my mind as we followed after her.

Tristin and Blake were the next to leave the gym. Tristin was in shock. _'I like that girl...God I like that girl,'_ He told himself.

_Hope you like this next installment  
Read and Review Plz  
-Ella_


	3. Tears and Decisions: Part 1

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me...So Sad :(  
Author's Note: Glad you guys like this...Give me your idea's for conflict in the story  
Oh yah and I switched Madelyn and Louise because for my story Madelyn is a blonde.

New Neighbours  
Chapter Three: Tears and Decisions: Part 1

**NORTH BROOK ACADEMY, AUDITORIUM**

"I hate these things," Maddy told me, as she leaned over from behind my chair.

We were all seated in the Auditorium for the afternoon assembly. It was stifling hot and mysteriously the air conditioning wasn't on. I mean the faculty is always going on and on about how they're using the money for a better cause, like more textbooks and shit. _Let me ask you, those things aren't going to be worth it when we all melt, are they? Stupid teachers._

"Hey look there's Nikki," Maddy tells me as she pulls her strawberry blonde hair into a low ponytail. Maddy was the preppiest one out of the four of us. She was the epitome of a teenage girl. Long blonde hair, soft brown eyes and a body to die for. Except she doesn't give a damn about appearances. Shifting my eyes to where Maddy is pointing I see Nikki. Nicole is an African American who is a feminist. She has amber eyes and long, shapely legs.

"Hey Nikki," Maddy say's when she's within hearing distance.

She answers back with her own hey and then turns her attention towards me. "Hey dreamer!"

Nikki has this nickname for me...Dreamer. I got it back in 9th, when I first met her. We were taking notes and I had completely zoned out, Nikki was sitting in front of me. She called my name for almost 10 whole minutes until we both got detention for disrupting the lesson. After that she became another member of our group. "Hey Nikki," _I should really think up a nickname for her..._

We all talked for a while until Mr. Charleston's voice was heard at the podium. Exchanging glances we all turned our attention to the front, curious as to why this assembly had been called. _They usually tell us in advance, but hey I had an English test this period so it's all okay. _

"Quiet down now...Thank you. I don't know if you've heard about the young boy who is in the hospital right now. His name is Joey Strider and he was a track star at Amherst Prep. Now I bet you're all wondering why he's in the hospital. Well he was an amazing runner and everyone knew that he would win Amherst gold at the track meet. What they didn't know is that Mr. Strider was taking steroids. Now I've called this assembly because I want to educate each and every one of you about the health risk you're taking when you do steroids.

If there's one thing a lot of people value these days, it's a powerful looking body. And if you're an athlete, you want to make that body as powerful as it can be. So if an athlete wants to add some muscle, what can they do? Well, they can work out…or they can inject some anabolic steroids. Steroids can bring quick benefits to anyone who wants to build up their physique. But in the longer term, those benefits can soon be outweighed by the risks. I'm talking about health conditions ranging from merely irritating, to life-threat..."

He was cut off when the doors at the back of the auditorium slammed shut. People shifted in their seats trying to get a good view of who it was. Immediately I knew who it was. Turning around I caught the eye of the person. She smiled at me and waved. I gave her thumbs up and when she laughed, loudly I might add, Mr. Charleston cleared his throat at the podium. "Ms. Hayden," His voice boomed throughout the room, "I'm glad you could make it."

That's when Lilly turned around and gestured at something behind her. We all thought she had gone mad because we couldn't see anything. That was until two guys stepped out of the shadow and came to stand just behind Lilly. Taking out a peach coloured paper out of her pocket she walked confidently towards the stage, the two guys not far behind her. Getting onto the stage she held her hand out to the Headmaster, the paper inside. After he took the paper, read it and sighed loudly, Lilly and the two boys were aloud to take their seats.

"Now where was I...Right! Life-threatening..." I tuned him out and focused my attention on my sister who was walking towards us. She still had the note in her hand and as she sat down beside me, she just hands it to me. Confused I read the tiny message on the card,

"Ms. Hayden was late as she was helping two new students find their way around the school. She was given this duty because Ms. Gellar was unable to follow through with it. Please excuse her, and if there are any problems please talk with Ms. Gellar or I.

Thank You,

Ms. Walters

Secretary."

Laughing, I pass the note to Maddy and Nikki and turn towards a smirking Lilly. "Showing the new students around...Are you turning into a goody-goody on me?" I whisper, careful not to attract attention to us.

"Hey! It's not my fault. I was the victim here, remember," Lilly told me. I was about to answer her when she continues, "Well no not really victim..."

"So you enjoyed hanging out with the new kids," I say as a statement rather then a question.

"Yeah spill, Hayden," Nikki say's from behind. Me and Lilly turn in our seats so we can see them and they give her back the card.

"Okay," She starts, going into girl talk mode. Instinctively we all huddle closer to her, eager to know the dirty details. "First off, these guys might be from Small-Town USA, but they score an A+ in the looks department. I mean were talking hot, very hot!"

We all squeal, gaining some looks from the people near us. "Well come on, we need details!" Maddy exclaims. I second her statement and Nikki thirds it.

"Okay, okay. One of them is Tristin Dugrey. He's got crazy, blonde hair and it's in that just-rolled-out-of-bed style. His eye's are the clearest blue you've ever seen but they have this intensity to them that can send shivers down your back," We all sigh and I get this dreamy look in my eye as she continues. "Now he did have his uniform on and we all know that it does nothing for anyone but I can tell you with almost absolute certainty that he has a very nice body. Were talking muscles, abs; the whole package is there. He's North Brook's very own Brad Pitt," She finished and caught my look, she moves onto the next guy, adopting a look like my own. "The other one, his best friend, is Blake Mavor. Blake has the whole James Dean look going for him except his hair is combed down and it falls into his eye's. It makes it so you just need to run your fingers through it, at least once. His eyes are this chocolate brown that you want to just swim in and his whole jaw is very pronounced," She finally ends her detailed expression and finds three curious eye's staring at her.

"Okay what was that?" Maddy ask's her, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah I mean say something else on this Tristin!" I tell her while smacking her on the arm.

"Why? Do you like him? 'Cause when I was talking you had far away look in your eye's," She say's, making everyone focus on me.

"What? He sounds very nice," I reply in the most innocent voice. _Time to turn the tables on her._ "Yeah but by the way you were talking it seems like you like Blake,"

"Oh my god! You guys this is so cute!" Maddy exclaims in a high-pitched voice.

"No! No! No!" Nikki repeats, while vigorously shaking her head.

"Why not? Their hot and single!" I tell her.

"Yeah, single...You're not single," She reminds me.

"Yes but I am so HA!" Lilly tells us triumphantly.

Meanwhile I start to mentally kick myself._ I can't believe I did that. I thought about another guy and how much I would like to have way more than a friendship with this guy. I mean I have a boyfriend. Sure a boyfriend who is pretty much an ass and who I know I don't love. _"I'm screwed!" That last part coming out more loudly then I thought, getting the attention of many people walking by us.

The four of us stand and make our way into the crowd, heading towards the exits. "I can't believe I just did that. I mean Joel and I have been together for almost a year,"

"Yeah and the guy's a complete jerk," Nikki tells me, while walking over and putting an arm around my neck. I just groan and let my head drop onto her shoulder.

**NOTES FROM DRAMA THAT AFTERNOON**

_LILLY: Oh stop kicking yourself over what happened this morning. Rory it's not that bad._

_RORY: Lilly! I thought about another guy in a none friend way...That's usually considered bad._

_LILLY: Well it's not like I can blame you I mean he's a very nice young man..._

_RORY: Thanx, Lilly you're really helping._

_LILLY: I just don't see the problem. I mean it's not like you and Joel are that serious anyway. _

_RORY: Okay if you don't count going out for almost a year serious, then what do you count as serious?_

_LILLY: Yeah sure going out for a year is serious, but going out for a year not doing anything other then making out and not telling him you love him._

_RORY: Well it's not like he's told me!_

_LILLY: Rory this isn't a blame game._

_RORY: Sry..._

_LILLY: You're forgiven. _

_RORY: Yeah! (Does a happy dance)_

_LILLY: Rory, maybe you're right, maybe this actually is something bigger._

_RORY: See I told you I was right._

_LILLY: Rory you should talk with Joel tonight or something...And I mean really talk with him._

_RORY: What do you mean?_

_LILLY: Okay now promise not to hate..._

_RORY: Okay_

_LILLY: I just think that maybe you and Joel are moving apart...You know maybe it's time to go you're separate ways._

_RORY: You mean break-up with him?_

_LILLY: Well can you honestly see a future for you guys?_

_RORY: Yes!_

_LILLY: Are you sure? Because if you say yes then I'll stop bugging you but don't say yes because you feel like you have to. I mean I don't even like the guy but I'm telling you this: don't string him along. _

**IVERSON HIGHSCHOOL 3:15 PM**

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean...Joel and me, were like two peas in a pod...except not peas 'cause I hate peas. Also we don't really do that much together…but I've had a lot invested in this relationship…I think? This is just so...ARG!...Out of nowhere. Maybe I shouldn't be here. No I can't back out now, just gotta be strong and not break down...Got that no breaking down. Okay? Okay!_

"Hey girly!"

"OH MY GOD! Joel don't do that!" If I hadn't been concentrated on trying to regulate my breathing then, I would have noticed that his voice in my ear didn't make me shiver anymore...But I didn't.

"Sorry, I didn't think I could scare you like that," Joel said humourously. "So do you want to go back to my place?"

"Ummm...Sure?" I reply unsure, knowing that Joel's parents aren't home and neither is his older sister. _Call me crazy but I don't want to be alone with him right now..._

"Great," He replied none too enthusiastically.

He led me to his black jeep that was parked just down the way a little. We walked in an awkward silence. When we got to the car I had time to study him and really think about 'us'.

_I noticed his jaw was slaked and would flex every once in a while because he was concentrated on driving. His hair was as it had been for a long time now. I remember the day I first saw his new hairdo. He had taken his brown hair and died it as black as night, shaved the sides off and pulled it into a Mohawk. I guess it is a little better now though. Before when his hair was down it was always so greasy and wet and I just hated to touch it. Now he won't let me touch his hair because he say's it takes him a long time to get it this perfect! God he's such a girl sometimes! Anyway back on topic. I moved down from his hair and onto his cheekbones, which were the one thing I actually loved about him. They were….Wait a minute. Did I just say that was the only thing I love about him? Because that's so not true…Oh My God! They are the only thing. I mean I don't like his hair, his guarded eyes, or his very crooked, long nose. Well I mean he does have a nice torso…Oh who am I kidding he doesn't work out and hates everything that even has to do with exercise! But I guess it's what's on the inside that matters. So really I'm screwed because he doesn't tell me anything! Ever since his mom left he's been that sullen, rebellious kid, from the wrong side of the tracks. _

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I never even noticed we were at his house, until he touched my shoulder and I shot out of my seat, smacking my head into the roof of the car. "Hey, you okay?" He ask's in that caring, concerned voice I almost never hear from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I just uh…Remembered that I have a project due on Monday and I should really work on it," I lie to him. I had already finished the project but I couldn't be with him right now.

"Oh…" He say's and his demeanor goes from the loving boyfriend that only comes out to play with a blue moon, back to that very angry boy. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He ask's, his voice clearly saying that he's just trying to be nice.

"No, it's okay,"

"Good," He tells me as he gets out of the car and slams the door. I get out to and watch him walk broodingly into the house. Sighing I turn around and walk down the driveway. Getting onto the sidewalk I start to walk home. As I near my street I remember that Maddy lives right down Amber Drive. Making my way instead to her house, I walk dejectedly humming the tune of a random song I have stuck in my head.

Once I got to Maddy's house, I walked up the drive and onto the wrap-around porch. I didn't recognize the car's in the driveway, so I knocked on the door instead of just walking in. When, Bernice, their French maid, opened the door she had a look of horror on her face. Without an exchange of words she moved to her side and I slid past her into the huge foyer. I was about to walk farther into the house but she grabbed my arm and put her fingers to her lips. She turned around and went through another door that led into the dinning area. Confused as to what to do, I followed her. Making my way into the dinning room I saw her pressed up against the glass doors.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Shush!" Going over to me she lent into my ear and whispered, "I didn't want them to know you were here."

"And why is that?" I asked again, still very confused.

"Well let's just say that the people in there are very judgmental and I just don't think that you would make a great impression with them," She explained. "Now take these snacks outside, I think Madelyn is in the pool house," She added handing me a platter of fruit.

"Okay…" Taking the food I made my way through the halls and into the backyard. I saw her immediately; she was lounging on a floating, pink, blowup chair. I saw she hadn't noticed me yet so I took a piece of papaya and with pretty nice aim, threw it at her. The fruit landed right on her stomach and she screamed bloody murder while accidentally flipping the chair over and falling into the water. Pushing herself to the surface she finally saw me. I had made my way closer to the edge of the pool while she was under and I now was just a foot away. Maddy swam to the edge, her bronze body slicing through the water.

"Okay, why you here? You told me at lunch you couldn't come over because you had to meet Joel," She asked climbing out of the pool and grabbing her sponge bob towel from the patio table. It struck me as odd that she was swimming at the beginning of November, but then again we were going through a hot front…

She must have seen my face drop and my eye's well up with tears because she was immediately at my side. I didn't want to cry. I told myself that this wasn't something to cry about but the moment her arm went around my shoulders and she asked me if something had happened, the damn broke. Everything came back to me. _Joel's ridged stance, his last cold words to me, that awkward silence filled with an underlying tension, every thought that went through my head and all the emotions that coursed through my body. _

"Rory…sweetie…what's wrong?" Maddy asked, while enveloping me in her comforting embrace. I just shook my head as sobs wracked through my body. I felt her start to comb my hair and lead me away from the pool. The pool house, which Madelyn was taking me to, had been built by her father, Arnold Lynn, when they moved in. I didn't really care where she took me. I didn't really care at all…

_ Sry it took me so long to get this up but my computer was all screwy and we had to get someone to fix it. Plz read and review!  
-Ella_


	4. Tears and Decisions: Part 2

Disclaimer: It all belongs to ASP, not me.  
Author's Note: I promise this is a trory. I'm hoping to get him into the next chapter.  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I love u guys!

New Neighbours  
Chapter Four: Tears and Decisions: Part 2

"Rory...sweetie...what's wrong?" Maddy asked, while enveloping me in her comforting embrace. I just shook my head as sobs wracked through my body. I felt her start to comb my hair and lead me away from the pool. Madelyn was taking me to the pool house, which had been built by her father, Arnold Lynn, when they moved in. As kids, that place was always are hideout. We'd go their whenever things got tough. It had always made everything better...but right now I didn't really care where she took me. I didn't really care at all...

_I'm all out of hope  
One more bad dream could bring a fall  
When I'm far from home  
Don't call me on the phone  
To tell me you're alone  
It's easy to deceive  
It's easy to tease  
But hard to get release_

"Hey you okay?" Maddy asked me when I had finally stopped shaking. Knowing that my voice would crack because of how dry my mouth was I just nodded mutely. Sniffling, I took a tissue from the Kleenex box that she'd grabbed while leading me in here. "Are you sure?" She asked with her stern, resolve face. I knew then she wanted a real answer, one that she would believe. I looked into her hazel eyes, my own showing her all the pain I couldn't voice. Silently she took me back into the shelter of her embrace. I felt like I was falling… "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Maddy asked in a soft whisper.

_Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Got no human grace your eyes without a face_

"I don't love him," It came out raspy and almost inaudibly. She released me for a minute and I fell back onto the black bedspread. Turning to my left I watched her open the fridge door and pull out two pop cans. Walking back over she handed me one; which I eagerly accepted. Gulping it down like I had been in the desert without water for days, I finished the beverage in minute or two. Feeling a little better I wanted to talk. "I don't love him," I said this time with more volume.

_I spend so much time  
Believing all the lies  
To keep the dream alive  
Now it makes me sad  
It makes me mad at truth  
For loving what was you_

"It's like all of a sudden Joel isn't the great guy I thought he was," I told her while sitting Indian on the bed.

"Rory, sorry to break it to you but Joel treated you like crap, he doesn't care about anyone other then himself. He was the worst boyfriend," She told me, her voice full of hate for Joel.

"But I think I did love him..."

"I think you loved the idea of having a boyfriend," She expressed towards me.

"I hate this!" I yelled, beginning to get frustrated.

_Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Got no human grace your eyes without a face_

"Rory listen to me!" Maddy yelled while she grabbed my arms and held me still. I looked at her and breathed out raggedly. "Joel's a jerk. He was distant, and broody and not fun to be around at all. I mean it's a miracle you guys lasted almost a year! That boy didn't do anything for you. He made you pay for yourself when you guys went out, he never held your hand or showed any affection what so ever and he never listened to you!" Maddy yelled at me while pacing in front of the bed.

"He's had it rough since his mom left…" I couldn't believe I was actually defending him.

"Rory! His mom left about two months ago! You guys were going out for seven months before that. His life wasn't that hard before his mom left, so what's his excuse for the way he treated you? Huh?" I was silent. "That's right there is no excuse, Rory. Joel is a jerk and he doesn't deserve you!"

I finally saw it; that bright light at the end of a dark tunnel. I knew she was right. I had made it through and I was fine. I wiped my face on my sleeve and looked Maddy right in the eye, smirked and drawled, "That bastard!"

Maddy burst out laughing and I wasn't far behind.

_When you hear the music you make a dip  
Into someone else's pocket then make a slip  
Steal a car and go to Las Vegas oh, the gigolo pool  
I'm on a bus on a psychedelic trip  
Reading murder books tryin' to stay hip  
I'm thinkin' of you you're out there so  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Now I close my eyes  
And I wonder why  
I don't despise  
Now all I can do  
Is love what was once  
So alive and new  
But it's gone from your eyes  
I'd better realize_

We laughed until we almost pissed our pants, until we were crying again, and until everything was okay. Smiling like a crazy person I lunged at Maddy. We fell onto the floor and started to laugh all over again. Thanking her for the hundredth time, I hugged her for one last minute before getting off the floor. Walking towards the door I said over my shoulder, "You know I don't hate him,"

"I know," She replied. And then I left, walking out of the pool house and let the afternoon sun beat down on me. Twirling around under the bright, blue sky I felt my spirits lift. I was jumping for joy inside because I wasn't tied down to Joel anymore. _Yes you are. _My subconscious told me. Well maybe he was technically still my boyfriend…but not for long. With that thought I ran and jumped into the pool, not caring about the coldness of the water. Not minutes after Maddy jumped in to. It felt like we were little kids again, without a care in the world, and I wanted to stay that way, at least for tonight. I'd deal with Joel tomorrow.

_Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Les yeux sans visage eyes without a face  
Got no human grace your eyes without a face  
Such a human waste your eyes without a face  
And now it's getting worse

* * *

_

_The lyrics in this song were "Eyes without a face" By Billy Idol.  
Read and Review guys.  
-Ella_


	5. Dances

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot and the new characters.  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it really meant a lot to me. That was my first attempt at writing a song fic/chapter 

New Neighbours  
Chapter Five: Dances

_It's for the best…_

That's what I kept telling myself on the way home from Joel's Friday night. I had gotten the courage to breakup with and it had gone…very bad.

**THE PREVIOUS NIGHT, JOEL'S HOUSE**

I had rehearsed everything I was going to say so that I could get it over with quickly. Dragging things out would make the whole thing messier then it had to be. I walked briskly down the street, coming from my house, where I had gotten non-stop support from the whole family. _Come to think of it I had gotten support from everyone close to me. I guess that's another reason to breakup with Joel, everyone I know hates him. _I stopped walking when I saw the house gates come into view. They were old, just like the house. Advancing towards them, I slowly wrapped my fingers around the cold metal; I could feel the rusted paint chip against my skin. Pushing with little force I moved the gates in a bit. I opened them enough to slide through unnoticed. I shuffled along the drive way taking my time. When I finally got to the door I knocked and sent a resounding 'thud' throughout the house.

Joel answered the door with his regular, 'I hate the world' face on. "What?" He asked me in a bitter voice. Shifting from foot to foot I asked him if I could come in. "I don't see why not," Then he was gone. Coming back into view he stood their and looked at me. "Wait here I'll get my coat, were going to Tank tonight to meet up with some friends from my school. Gotta show you off, I know how much they like you,"

"That's it, no more Mrs. Nice girl!" _The claws are coming out mister._

"What?" He asked, while looking at me like I needed to be committed.

"You heard me! I'm not gonna let you treat me like some kind of object. You think you can just pick me up and then drop me, you think I'm gonna stick around forever. Well news flash, Joel, I'm not your fucking trophy!" I exploded at him. _God that felt good._

"What the hell is your problem!" He screamed at me.

"My problem is this relationship, if you could even call it that!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" He was standing only inches away from me, trying to be intimidating. _Sorry Joel but you're not scary. And I'm not backing down!_

"It means, were not even really dating. I mean I'm only your girlfriend when it's convenient for you. And when I am around you treat me like shit!"

"Listen I've had my life fucked over so many times in the last two months, that I should be the one complaining. I mean where were you when my mom left!"

"I was right here Joel! I was always there for you. You're the one who kept pushing me away; you're the one who wouldn't let me help you!" My blues eye's had gone as dark as night and I was shaking with anger. "And don't you dare give me this shit about how you're life is so screwed right now. What about when you're family life was fine? Huh? What about before when you're mom was still here? What's your excuse for the way you treated me then!"

"If you're so worked up about how I might not have showed up for some dates, or I didn't call or all the other meaningless crap that happened, I don't see why were even together!" He screamed at my face. I didn't even flinch.

"All the meaningless crap is what you build a relationship on, Joel. You need trust and you need commitment. I never got those things from you!"

Backing away from me he walked towards the front door. Opening it wide, he told me to get out. I could tell he was trying very hard to control his anger. "I can't believe you! We need to talk this out like adults, Joel. You can't just tell me to leave."

"Rory…" I could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"Fine," I said as I walked towards him. Standing directly in front of him I looked into his eyes. "You're a jerk and you don't care about anyone other then yourself, but I still want you to be happy. So go out and find yourself someone. Just stay away from me okay?"

"Get out!" He screamed at me.

Backing away from him I turned around and started to walk out the door. Pausing, I turned back to him. "One more thing Joel," Getting closer to him I flexed my fist at my side.

"What?" He sneered. _Eww! Very unbecoming!_

Bringing my shoulder back, I brought my fist to his face. I heard a crack as my ring-clad fingers connected with his jaw. He staggered backwards and held onto his jaw in pain. "Fuck!" He screamed and I saw blood on his lips.

"I'm sorry Joel…" And with that I walked out of the door and out of his life for good.

* * *

Walking up the drive way I saw Lilly, Nikki and Maddy sitting on the steps of the front porch. Grinning I started towards them and sat down beside Lilly. "What you guys doing?"

"Waiting for you, but now that you're here we're going out tonight," Nikki told me while putting down the red nail polish she had been using.

"We are?" I questioned them.

"Well, did you breakup with Joel?" Maddy asked me.

"Yep," I told them and I could see their smiles intensify.

"Then we are going out," Lilly told me as she grabbed my arm and led me inside our house.

"Okay, so where are we going?" I asked her as the other two joined us in the foyer.

"We're going to _Velocity_," Nikki told me. I looked at them and saw they were all smiling. They were doing this to make me feel better and it was going to work.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," I said as I turned away from them and jogged upstairs.

_Velocity_ is the most popular nightclub here in Hartford. And unlike _Tank_, _Velocity_ is home to the preps and jocks of Hartford. It costs almost twenty bucks to get in for one person and the security is very tight. They were taking me their tonight because it always made me happy. We'd go their in groups of like 10 or 15 in grade nine and ten. We'd dance and get drunk and I always found it fun because the preps would get mad we were there and they'd throw temper tantrums.

Walking into my closet I turned on the light and went straight to the pair of black, floor to ceiling cupboards. Opening them up I searched through all of my night clothes. I had already figured out what to wear; I just had to find it. After searching my closet for about 10 minutes I found everything I needed. Stripping down I carefully put on my black fishnets, then I pulled on my red pinstripe skirt over the top of them. Buckling it down the side I picked up my black tank with 'Story of the year' written in red on the chest, and pulled it over my head. Sitting down on my bed I put my feet into my black boots and laced them up. Going into the bathroom I picked up my black and red hair sticks. Putting them back down I flipped my hair and brushed it back. Holding my hair in the perfect place I put the hair sticks in to hold it there. After applying red eye shadow, black eyeliner, and red lipstick I looked myself over I in the mirror. My outfit looked great and you couldn't see any purple in my hair. Smirking I left the bathroom, turned of all the lights and closed my door on the way out. Walking down the stairs I took time to see what the others were wearing.

Lilly had her hair up like me, hiding her red streaks. She was wearing a black dress that went about to about mid thigh. The dress had thick straps and a rhinestone trim. The hemline was slanted and there was a pleated, yellow skirt attached to the bottom on one side. Along with that she had on fishnets and black knee high boots. She had no make up on except for red lipstick.

Maddy was wearing black, cargo pants with a simple, black tank. Over that she had a long sleeve, mesh top. She had some of her blonde hair clip at the back of her head and the rest was left hanging on he shoulders. She had a black rose bobby pin in her hair to. Her eyes were smoky black and so were her lips.

Nikki was wearing a white, pleated skirt with a black, studded belt and two chains. She had on black fishnets and combat boots with black and white shoelaces. Her shirt was black and in white writing it said, 'I'm cooler than almost everybody here'. She didn't have any makeup on except black eyeliner and she completed the outfit with a black choker.

"Wow! You guys look great!" I said making my way down to them.

"You look great to Ror!" Maddy told me.

"Thanks," I said and then we were out the door.

"God were pathetic!" Chris Fuller said as he let his head hit the wall behind him.

"You can say that again," Blake Mavor told him, he was leaning against the wall beside Chris.

The two guys were soon joined by two other guys, Tristin Dugrey and Jamie Dawson. The four guys had become really close over the few days they had known each other. It had been after gym class on Wednesday when they had first met.

**LAST WEDNESDAY, GYM CLASS**

The two new guys walked out of the doors and into the hallway. They were waiting for Coach to open the change rooms. They were leaning on the wall when two guys came up to them.

"You're those two new kids right?" One of them asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied, happy his voice was back to normal.

"We watched you play out there and we think you got some skills. We were wondering if you'd want to try out for the football team this year." The second asked.

"Really? I mean you want us to play on the team?" Tristin asked them, bewildered.

"Yeah, our team last year was crap and we're trying to round up all the good people this year so that maybe we could get to the championship. We think you two would be great for the team," The first guy explained to the two teens.

Tristin and Blake looked at each other and then, acting cool, shrugged and said, "Yeah sure, why not,"

"Great, by the way I'm Chris Fuller and this is Jamie Dawson," The first guy told them.

"I'm Blake Mavor and this is Tristin Dugrey," Blake told them and they all did the manly handshake.

Tryouts had been that afternoon and both guys had made the team. By becoming jocks they were now very popular with the ladies.

* * *

The four guys were very popular and enjoyed getting all the attention. Their ego's had been built up and with all the working out they had been doing so had their muscles.

"So you never told us what happened between you and Lilly, Blake," Jamie asked.

"Well we talked," Blake explained with small smile on his face.

"So you're saying you spent almost an hour with the girl you really like and all you did was talk," Chris asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well I made her laugh and she let me put my arm around her shoulders," Blake told the guys. "But we didn't get to talk much because Tristin kept asking about her sister!" He said the last part while glaring at his friend.

"Maybe you could talk to her now," Jamie told them while looking at the entrance to the club.

"What?" Blake said a little loud as his head whipped around and focused at the entrance too. True enough Lilly was walking into the club, looking amazing, _Oh my God! She looks so hot! And that dress…God that dress! _

Lilly walked into the club, getting many appreciative glances from guys. Making her way further in, she paused and turned around. "Rory, come on!" She yelled not aware that Blake was practically drooling at her. Rory ran into the club with a huge smile on her face. At the back, Tristin saw her and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. His heart started to beat faster and faster the more she smiled and laughed. _Okay, breathe Dugrey, remember to breathe. Oh fuck! Why does she have to be that hot? I just want to touch her and hold her, and kiss her. _

"Where did Maddy and Nikki go?" I asked as we made our way into the crowd of people dancing.

"Maddy had to piss so she took Nikki with her," She explained. All of a sudden music was blaring out of the speakers, _Milkshake _by Kelis actually. Me and Lilly exchanged looks and started to dance very provocatively to the music; our hips moving in time with the beat. We grabbed hold of each others hand and lifted them into the hair, while flipping our hair around. We had the attention of two guys and when they came up to us we broke off from each other and started to dance with them. I turned around so my back was flush up against the one of the guy's chest and he snaked his arms around my stomach holding me there. We danced like that for the rest of the song.

After it ended Lilly and I started dancing again when we caught sight of Maddy and Nikki dancing with a group of guy's at the other side of the dance floor. Lilly started to laugh but stopped when she caught sight of another group of guy's watching her and me. She nudged me and I saw Tristin, who happened to be one of the reasons why I broke up with Joel, staring right at me. Glancing mischievously at me Lilly motioned for me to follow her lead. We started dancing again, while singing along to the song _Toxic _which had just come on.

We were slowly making our way towards them. I stopped moving towards them after the song ended and me and Lilly waited to see what the next song would be. There was a minute o silence and then _Things I'll never say_ by Avril Lavigne came on. Groaning I looked over at Tristin. He looked amazingly gorgeous tonight. He was wearing a white shirt that clung to him and showed of his 6pack. He was also wearing cargo pants that fit him perfectly. His blonde hair was messy and my fingers ached to run through it, to just feel if it was as soft as I thought it was. _Okay it should be like illegal to be that hot. I mean come on. _I was totally checking him out and I knew that he had caught me when I looked at his face again. He was wearing the trademark smirk that all the jocks wore. Smirking myself I winked at him while swinging my hips to the music. I laughed when his eyes went wide and his smirk grew.

Meanwhile Lilly was making her way over to where Blake was standing.

"Look who's coming over here, Blake," Jamie said in singsongy voice.

"Oh shit!" Blake said while trying to act all cool.

"Hey Blake," Lilly said as she came to stand in front of him. Her voice was strong and confident, as if she knew he couldn't turn her down "I was wondering if maybe you and your friends would want to hang out with me and my friends tonight," Lilly said while looking at him then at the guys behind him.

Blake looked over at the guys and saw them all furiously nodding their heads. "Sure."

"Great!" She said and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

I had been sitting at one of the tables with Nikki and Maddy when Lilly came up to us. "Hey guys, um, I have a big favour to ask you," She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"And what would that be?" Nikki asked her.

"Well you know how me and Blake kinda hit it off that day of the assembly, right?" She asked us. We all nodded. "Well, he's here with some friends and I kinda invited them to hang with us tonight,"

"Lilly you do know that they're jocks…The people who were supposed to hate," I told her.

"Yeah I know. And I also know that it's weird but I mean we all really like them so, please can hey hang out with us…Please!" She begged me, her blue eyes growing bigger and bigger.

I told her they could hang with us and she squealed and jumped up and down. After hugging me and telling me that I won't regret doing this she left to go find Blake.

The three of them were dancing with their respective guy and I could see Tristin standing alone by a table watching them. I made my way over to him, pushing my way through the crowd.

Smirking I came to stand in front of him, completely blocking his view of the dance floor. "You're Tristin right?" I asked innocently.

He bowed his head to look at me. "Yah and you're Lorelai, right?" His voice was deep and husky.

I smiled sweetly at him before answering, "Yah but most people call me Rory."

"Well hi Rory," He was eyeing me up and down, looking so confident in himself that I couldn't help but want to mess with him. _This will be very fun.

* * *

_

Beside them Lilly and Blake were dancing together while watching the other couple.

"I can't believe they're not dancing yet. I know Rory wouldn't back out and Tristin seems pretty comfortable with the ladies," Lilly told Blake, keeping her attention focused on Rory and Tristin.

"Yeah Tristin does seem comfortable with the attention. It's weird seeing him like this again,"

Getting her attention with that last sentence, Lilly looked over at the boy in front of her. "Why? What happened?" She asked, her blue eyes questioning.

"Well don't tell him I told you this but Tristin had his heart broken two years ago year. It was Summer Chesney who did it. They started to date the summer before ninth. Weird thing was that me and our other friends noticed that they were always together except not physically. I mean the most anyone saw them do was kiss once or twice, hold hands or he might have his arm around her shoulders. And even those only happened on rare occasions. But then when ninth started Tristin finally saw how much she flirted with other guys and we got him to confront her about it. And you wouldn't believe it, Summer actually admitted to having other boyfriends!"

"Oh my God! What a slut!" She exclaimed, interrupting him. "Oh, sorry go on," She said sheepishly while gesturing for him to continue.

"Well after that she broke up with him. And she became the biggest…" He paused for a minute, then adding air quotes he continued. " 'Slut' in grade nine! After that Tristin wasn't the same. I don't know what happened but he became very shy and quiet around girls," Blake explained to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Well he sure doesn't seem shy and uncomfortable around the swarms of girls that follow him around here!" Lilly pointed out, focusing her attention back on her sister, where Tristin was flashing his brilliant, 'Everyone loves me' smile.

"Well after Summer broke up with him and became the most popular girl in school all the other girls thought that since he was good enough for Summer then he was good enough for anyone. They helped Tris return to his old self and built up his ego. This new place has helped the most though, we all get to start over."

"Well do you think you've done a good job starting over?"

"Well let's just say I've never been in the presence of such a beautiful for this long before…When she's not insulting me…" He trailed of with a forlorn look in his eyes.

Lilly was shocked; she couldn't believe any sane girl would insult such a gorgeous guy. "Blake you're like the hottest guy I've ever met!" She gushed while hugging him tightly, resting her head on his strong shoulder, inhaling his strong scent of spicy cologne. Blake felt like he was going to die. _At least I'd die a happy man, _He thought while laying his head on top of hers and breathing in her intoxicating scent of sweet, summer roses.

* * *

"It sucks always being the fourth wheel, doesn't it?" Nikki asked Chris Fuller as she swayed to the music in his arms.

"Yeah, well at least this time the company doesn't have bubbles for brains," he said with a smile on his face and Nikki erupted into laughter.

* * *

Her rich and soulful laughter filled his ears and he couldn't help but do the same.

"You do know we look like fools!" He told her with a huge grin on his handsome face.

"Yeah, but that's what makes this so much more fun!" She told him while enthusiastically dancing to the upbeat music. "You've got to relax and have fun, Jamie!"

_I can do that. _From a distance they looked like they must be drunk or something. The two hyper teens were tripping over each others feet and bumping into other couples. People were giving them dirty looks and moving away from the odd couple. "Hey Maddy, I think we should cool it for a while. Maybe take a break, sit down…Before I have a heart attack," Jamie said while walking over to one of the tables nearby.

"Awwwwww, you're ruining all my fun," Maddy complained, but nether the less followed him to the table and sat down opposite him. "You know this has been really fun, Jamie," She told while looking into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever let loose like that. I think I might have pulled a muscle or something!" He said and they both laughed. "We should try this again sometime, I mean if you'd like?"

"Yeah I'd like that," She told him, smiling kindly. Looking down at her clasped hands in her lap she smiled wider and even wider when she caught sight of Blake and Lilly wrapped up together in the middle of the dance floor. Looking over at Rory and Tristin she frowned a bit when she noticed the expression of annoyance on her friends face. "Looks like Rory and Tristin aren't having the same luck as me and you," She told him. Keeping her gaze on the couple she saw Tristin whisper something in Rory's ear. "Can't Tristin just let go of his player image and notice that Rory really likes him?"

"It's not like Rory will ever notice that Tristin likes her," He commented.

"All I know is that guys can be very slow at these kinds of things," She jokingly replied.

"Yeah well I happen to know from experience that girls are the most oblivious when it comes to guys liking them," Jamie said while staring straight into her caramel coloured eyes.

Madelyn blushed but kept looking into his eyes. The couple had noticed that the music had stopped but they did hear someone scream, "You Asshole!" Snapping out of their daze they looked behind them and saw a group beginning to form around the bar.

* * *

**(This is taking you back to what happened when we left Rory and Tristin)**

"Well hi Rory,"

"I never said you could!" I scoffed at him with mock anger.

He looked taken aback at my abrupt change from happy to mad, "Oh I'm sorry…Ummm…What should I call you then?"

Cocking my head to the side I pretended to be deep in thought. "Well…You could call me, My Lady!" I added an elegant curtsy. "Or you could call me Betty!"

His brows were drawn together in confusion and he looked at me like I should be left in a padded room far away. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I just started to laugh uncontrollably. "Or…You could ummm…Call me Rory!" I managed to get out.

When I looked up, my cheeks were damp with tears and my face was glowing with happiness, I saw an actual smile plastered on his handsome face. _Wow he looks even better when he smiles. _I thought while committing that expression to memory.

Then all of a sudden it was gone and there was his infamous smirk present again. He asked me in an overly confident voice, "So are you going to dance with me or not?"

My face fell when he reverted back to being the popular rich boy again. I knew for some reason that Tristin was still different from the other jocks though because when they talked like that I always got disgusted but with Tristin it didn't make me as mad. "Ego much?" I asked while unconsciously moving towards the bar.

"Oh come on you know you want me!" He leered.

He was leaning into me and he bent down to whisper sensually in my ear, "Just give up Mary."

_Wait a minute. Mary! He did not just call me that! _I brought my hands to his chest and pushed him back. "Mary?" I asked trying to hide my anger.

He backed off a bit but his cocky attitude never faded. "Oh come on Mary…"

I didn't say anything so he continued. "You may act and look experienced but we all know you're a Mary…" He smiled to take some of the sting of the comment.

I felt it before he had even finished, this white hot anger that spread throughout my entire body. "You asshole!" I screamed at him and when he laughed I felt my anger increase ten fold. _Don't do something you'll regret._ My ever present conscious told me. Narrowing my eyes at him I took some steps closer until we were mere centimeters apart and whispered through clenched teeth, "Call me a Mary again and you'll find yourself missing certain…Beloved, body parts!" I saw his eyes darken to black when my fingers found their way to the zipper of his pants. "Do you understand me?" I asked him, my fingers still dancing around the now present bulge in his pants. Gulping he nodded his head, his eyes glazed over with desire and fear. I brought my fingers back up to his chest and pushed him backwards again. "I'm glad1" And with that I turned around and pushed my way through the crowd.

But before I got anywhere Lilly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the bathrooms. "What the hell happened!" She asked, her voiced raised.

"What do you mean?" I said innocently.

"What do I mean? I mean how come I heard you scream very loud that Tristin was an asshole?" She yelled this time.

"Because he is!" I yelled back, frustrated beyond all reason.

"Oh because he is? Well that's a great argument," She said mockingly, leaning against one of the stall doors.

I started to pace the length of the room. "It was going great at first. I mean he was being nice and he actually smiled and then he had to turn back into the player. And where were you, Lilly! I need you and the guys right now!"

"Why?" She asked confused. "Because from where I was standing it seemed like you handled him pretty good."

"Yeah it looked that way. But you weren't in my head right then! It was all very confusing because I couldn't believe that I was still attracted to him even when he was calling me a Mary!"

"Well I was trying to be a good friend and let you two work this out. I didn't want to be the overprotective sister."

"Yeah well switch gears 'cause I'm freaking out here!" I yell before collapsing against the wall and sliding to the floor.

"Whoa! Okay calm down, Rory. Just tell me the problem," She asked evenly.

"It's me! I don't know what to do around him. I mean one minute I think that maybe we could be friends, the next I want to strangle him but at the same time I want to kiss him!" I say while hugging my knees to my chest, screwing the fact that I was wearing a skirt. "And it's not just me…"

"Okay, different question then. What's Tristin doing that's wrong?" She asked coming to sit beside me on the floor.

"Well sure he's acting like a jerk but moving that aside he's just standing there, talking to me and he's perfect and he smells really good!"

"What?" I could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter at my revelation.

"He smells really good and he looks amazing and I'm stupid!" I let my head fall sideways onto her shoulder and said in a small voice. "I don't understand what's wrong with me."

"Well loosely translated, it means you're falling for Tristin and you're falling hard," She told me with a smile while stroking my hair.

"Yeah well it sucks."

* * *

_Here's the repost. Hope you guy's still like it this way.  
-Ella_


	6. Poor Grandma!

New Neighbours  
Chapter Six: Poor Grandma!

Lilly and I sat on the bathroom floor of _Velocity _until two girls, Alicia Rodgers and Kayla Norton came in. I adjusted my position, remembering I was wearing a skirt but other then that we didn't move. When they were done looking at themselves in the mirror and hiking they're already thigh-high skirts up they walked over to us. Sighing I stood up and so did Lilly, who I could tell was in the mood for a confrontation.

Jutting out one hip and placing a hand on it, Alicia looked us over and uttered one word, "Pathetic."

Jumping at the challenge Lilly answered back, "You know I was thinking the same thing to!" She was pretending to be astounded. I couldn't help but laugh. _You always know what to do to cheer me up Lilly._

"Funny," She turned back to Kayla, the mindless automaton who followed her around everywhere. "Let's go!"

As they walked out the door Lilly spun around a bit. "That sucks I wanted to talk to them!" She whined.

"Talk?" I questioned her.

"Okay so maybe not talk per say, but I wanted them to stay. I love 'chatting' with them," She used air quotes and tried her best innocent look. It failed, completely.

I burst out laughing this time and started to hiccup. "Ahhhhhhh…Thanks a lot Lilly, you gave me the….Hiccups!"

"Well at least I got you laughing again," She said while grabbing my elbow and pulling me out of the door.

All of a sudden everything that had happened that night came back to me.

_Dancing…_

_Tristin…_

_Talking…_

_Tristin…_

_Anger…_

…_Tristin…_

"Where is he!" I seethed.

Looking into my eyes she knew who I was talking about. Just as she was about to answer Nikki and Maddy came up to us. They had worried expressions on their faces but they didn't say anything.

"Hey guys glad you're okay. Why don't we go home now, and talk about what happened," Maddy asked us while shedding momentary look over her shoulder, towards the bar.

"No! I have to talk with a certain blonde bad ass!" My voice was raising and it was drawing attention to us. I turned around and stood on my tip toes, searching the crowd for Tristin.

Gulping Nikki came up to me with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Ror but we have to do this," Before I could understand what she meant, someone seized my arms and held them behind my back, then Nikki grasped my left shoulder and Lilly took my other one. Between the three of them they dragged me kicking and screaming out of the club.

* * *

"Okay so maybe I acted immature last night," 

"Maybe!" They all yelled at me.

"Okay, okay. I was like that annoying little kid that throws temper tantrums in the middle of the grocery store when she doesn't get what she wants!" I let out before falling back onto my bed and hugging my stuffed rooster to my chest.

The girls had dragged me home last night and they had all slept over so that we could talk through what had happened. The four of us had spent most of the night in the basement watching old black and white movies and talking. Finally we made our way into my room and dove head first into what had happened earlier at the club.

"Rory, honey, want to tell us why you felt the need to tell the whole club that he's an asshole?" Nikki asked me from her spot on the spare mattress on the floor.

"He called me a Mary!" I said outraged.

The girls exchanged glances. "Did he pull your hair and tell you you have cooties to?" Maddy asked with a small smile on her face.

"What?" _Okay someone please explain this._

Lilly moved a bit closer to me on the bed and explained what Maddy had said. "It's just that when a guy calls a girl a Mary, it means that he likes said girl."

"No, a Mary is a disgusting and degrading term which one uses when they think that a girl is sexually inexperienced!"

Nikki jumps in at this point. "Listen Rory I'm all for standing up for women's rights. You know that! And I know that being called a Mary isn't the most romantic thing a guy could call you but it does signify that he has a thing for you."

"How?" I asked, being the monosyllabic girl.

They all looked at each other again. Maddy was the first to talk. "Sweetie, lets look at this through a different perspective okay?"

"Okay…Who's?"

"Tristin's," She answered.

I groaned at the mention of his name. _Okay there are like what…6 billion people on the earth and they had to pick Tristin! That's not fair._

"Okay now Rory just here us out first," Nikki told me.

Taking a deep breath Lilly started. "So you're Tristin right. And you're really popular and you've got lots of money and you can buy almost anything you want. You've also got the pretty boy looks and you know it. Now after moving to this new place all these things were all of a sudden given to you on a silver platter; money, power, control, girls. Being a 16 year old guy though money and girls are the most important…"

"Is this going anywhere?" I knew I was probably grating on their last nerves but I really didn't see the point in what she was saying.

"Yes it is, now let me finish," She berated me. I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Thank you. Okay, being a 16 year old guy again… Now, he walks the halls of North Brook, well actually he doesn't walk he kinda struts. And you know why? It's because he knows that every girl in that school wants him. Now being this over confident, player type, that you are, what is you're reaction when you meet a girl you actually have real feelings for?" She looked at me. I didn't say anything so she continued. "You think, 'What the hell is different about this girl?' You won't know what hit you at first. But then you'll start to realize that you want to be near her and you want to get her attention. So what happens when this girl you like doesn't fall for your charm and good looks? You revert back to grade three tactics; tease the girl you like."

I looked at her skeptically, "So you're saying that Tristin really likes me and that he's teasing me and calling me a Mary because I'm the first girl who doesn't bow down and kiss his feet?"

"Exactly!" They all said together, happy I had finally gotten it.

Nodding my head I got of the bed and walked to the door, "Yeah right! And next you'll tell me that the Beatles are all alive, well and are coming to play here in Hartford!" I laughed some more as I thought about their absurd notion of Tristin liking me. I had completely forgotten about what I had told Lilly in the bathroom last night.

"Crap!" Nikki stated as she to came to stand and make her way to the door also.

Lilly and Maddy just exchanged looks as they followed Nikki out the door, both of them thinking the same thing.

_She can't stay oblivious forever…_

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

They crept up the stairs silently, not wanting to alert the occupants of the house to their presence. They made their way to one of the many doors lining the hallway. It was covered with bumper stickers, band logo's and pictures cut from magazines or printed of the internet. Turning the knob one of the guys pushed open the door and motioned for the two people behind him to wait outside. Creeping towards the bed in the centre of the room the man leaned forward a bit. Gauging the expression on the girls face he turned in the direction of the door. "She's asleep, you can come in," It was said in a quiet voice as the man sank down into a red bean bag chair. "So why'd you wanna come in here anyway?" Billy Hayden asked as an after thought.

"Well it's because of his dad," The darker one answered as he went over to the huge bookcase that took up almost one whole wall.

"Your dad?" Billy tore his gaze from Blake and looked over at the other guy.

"Yeah my dad's doing business with your dad," The blonde replied. He walked further into the room, coming to stand in front of another door which had a 'Fashion Avenue' street sign nailed on it.

"So what's that have to do with going through Rory's room?"

"His dad decided that since your dad doesn't really trust him completely that Tristin should date one of his daughters. Then the daughter will put in a good word and your dad will continue doing business with him," Blake told the older guy before taking a seat in a purple bean bag chair next to him.

He wasn't next to Billy for long because only seconds after he had heard the plan he was out of his seat and dragging Tristin by the elbow out of the room. He yanked the blonde boy down the hall and pushed him roughly into his old room. "So let me get this straight, you're going to pretend to date my baby sister! You're going to pretend that you have feelings for her! You're going to mess with her heart just so daddy can make a business deal! You're sick!"

"It's not like I want to do this to her! It's not like I have a choice!"

"Of course you have that choice! You either do it or you don't, it's called free will!"

"No, I don't have that choice right now. All I can do is go along with my dad's plan and hope that Rory will forgive me!"

"Why can't you say no? What have you got to loose!"

"I don't know! It's just that Rory is this amazing girl and she's different from every other girl at school and it's like I can't be around her without making her want to kill me!" Tristin let out as he started to pace in front of Billy.

"What do you mean you can't be around her without making her want to kill you?" He asked confused as hell.

"She's the only girl that hasn't fallen for me because of what I look like or how popular I am. She doesn't care about appearances because to her it's what's on the inside that counts."

"And you're scared because you think you might actually feel something other then a physical attraction to her, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked as he sat himself on the bed.

"I was in your exact same position when I was in high school too," Billy told the younger teen as he to came to sit on the bed.

"You were? What'd you do?"

"Well I was raised mostly by my grandparents who are major socialites. They brought me up to be polite and charming but they also taught to never show real emotion. So I always wore a mask, and I never felt any genuine emotion until a certain person came into the picture. She was beautiful, naïve and so pure. Her name was Michelle Connery," He had a far off look in his eyes, like he was remembering everything about her.

"You loved her didn't you?" Tristin asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh yah, I loved her so much it hurt, probably because the only feelings she had for me were disgust and hatred. Which is why I'm gonna help you," His face was determined.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. "You are? I thought you would pound me or something…" He trailed off not wanting to give the older guy any ideas.

Laughing wryly Billy put his arm around Tristin's shoulders, "You're okay you know that." He got up and made his way to the door. "But if you hurt her, you're a dead man Dugrey…I swear to God!"

The rest of the morning at the Hayden house passed by without problems that is until quarter to twelve when the twins decided to make their appearance. They walked into the living room, hair messed up, eyes not fully open yet and pajama's still present. Not they were real pajamas anyway. The girls had on music shirts and plaid pants. A horrifies gasp was heard when the girls straightened up showing off their midriffs.

**(RORY P.O.V.)**

"You let them pierce their navels!" Was the outraged cry from their grandmother, Janet Hayden.

We exchanged amused looks not yet noticing the other people in the room. "Well grandma I didn't get my navel pierced," I told her smiling sweetly.

"Well thank God you've got at least some sense," She replied still looking at the piercing adorning Lilly's stomach.

Smirking I turned to Lilly and asked innocently if we had any good cereal. She tipped her head to the side, placed her pointer finger to her chin and tapped it a few times before answering that I should check in the kitchen. "Good idea!" I said biting my lip to keep from laughing. I turned around fully and lifted my arms up. As expected my shirt rose a few inches exposing a tattooed barcode just above the waistband of my pants. On cue I heard my grandmother my grandmother draw in her breath before muttering 'Oh dear Lord!' and exiting the room in a frenzy.

Spinning around on my heel I caught sight of my mom practically choking on her bacon in the corner. At the same times Lilly and I broke into hysterics.

"Now even as amusing as that was," Dad paused as he cracked a smile, "It wasn't appropriate in front of our company."

"Company? I hardly think grandma and…" She looked over at our grandfather who was reading a newspaper and probably didn't even know we were here, "Grandpa are company."

"Yeah Dad I mean…" My sentence was never finished because three boys walked into the room right then. My eyes darkened when I saw Tristin was one of them; I still hadn't resolved the whole Tristin issue. Swallowing I looked over at Lilly who I could tell was as shocked to see the boys as I was.

"Ah…Now Billy did you show the boys around? Give them a good tour?" Dad asked.

"Sure did pop."

"Well that's good then, now Tristin and Blake will know how to get to around. I can't have them bothering you with directions on how to get tot heir rooms," The voice was cold and strict; not a voice I recognized.

Letting my gaze leave the blonde teen, I turned in the direction of the voice. My blue orbs came to rest on a man who looked to be about early 40's. He was wearing a tailored suit; Armani I wouldn't doubt. His hair was combed, his shoes were polished and he held himself with confidence and great poise. He came across slimy, fake and detached. He was a business man, a man of the elite. And I hated him instantly.

"Wait a minute…Their rooms?" _Not to self, 'Thank Lilly for paying attention.'_

"Yeah, they don't live here," It came out rudely and impolite, like I was reminding them of something they didn't forget.

"Well, Miss. Hayden, they will be staying her for a while, along with myself," The strange man replied as if he was mocking me, baiting me.

And I grabbed on hard, ready for the ride. "Oh joy!"

His eyes narrowed before he advanced towards me. Coming to stand directly in front of me he practically growled, "You should learn to respect your elder, Miss. Hayden!"

I knew I was pushing my luck but I couldn't help it. "Why?"

"Because if you don't you might find yourself in a situation where no matter what, you loose. Perhaps boarding school?"

"Well I already go to a military school, so I'm guessing they wouldn't be that different."

"Your daughter is very disrespectful, you might want to look into further discipline for her," His off-handed comment was directed at my father even though he was still staring me in the eye.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my dad scrunch up his eyebrows before nodding his head and mouthing, 'Sure'.

Mom decided to jump in, probably wanting to distract me from making this man even angrier. "Girls I have the perfect idea! Why don't you two take the boys out with you today? I mean they've only been here for a week they couldn't have seen everything."

"Why can't Billy?" I asked, not wanting to be stuck with Tristin all day long.

"Sorry kiddo, I gotta work," Billy said before planting a kiss on my forehead and patting Lilly on the head. "Later Chris, Lorelai!" Billy yelled by the front door. He had found a liking by calling dad and mom by their real names. I didn't get it…

I closed my eyes and shook my head a couple times but answered my mom none the less, "Sure they can come, why not?"

* * *

_-Ella_


	7. 20 Questions

_Disclaimer: I'm not putting this up one more time…I don't own Gilmore Girls so in further chapters refer to either this chapter or anyone's before.  
Author's Note: This will finally have the Trory fluff you've all been waiting! Yeah!  
**Oh yah and the stuff written in bold are Tristin's P.O.V**. _

New Neighbours  
Chapter Seven: 20 Questions

"Why don't we get dressed, Ror?" She asked but didn't even wait for an answer before dragging me by the arm, up the stairs and into her room. "Okay so what should we wear?"

"Well, where are we going?"

"I don't know…Why don't we spilt up?" She didn't look me in the eye when she said and hurriedly crossed the room to open her closet.

"Lilly you can't be serious! You can't leave me alone with Tristin for a whole day…I'll kill myself!"

"Oh come one it won't be that bad. Please Rory, do this for me," She was begging, her azure eyes pleading with me.

"Fine but if you come home and fine my corpse instead, it will all be your fault!" I said the last as I made my way through the bathroom that led into my room.

"You're such a drama queen!"

I didn't answer her; instead I went into my room and fetched an outfit for today, changed, did my hair and was back in Lilly's room in 15 minutes. I sat down on her bed waiting for her to get out of her closet.

"What are you wearing?" She asked as she came out of her closet and looked at my outfit. I had kept it casual and comfy. I was wearing a pair of camouflage cargo pants, a black tank top with a dark green cardigan, black skateboarding shoes and beaded necklace. "So were going casual?"

"Well I went casual but I don't know for you this is kind like a date, isn't it?"

"Well yeah I guess but I don't know what to wear. I can't go all out and wear a pretty dress and pearls. Even though I really don't like pearls, I mean they're way to fancy…Well maybe if you're going to a nice restaurant and you have to look elegant and stuff but were not going to any fancy restaurant so I shouldn't wear pearls and…"

"Whoa! Lilly calm down, take a breather," I said while pushing her gently towards the bed. She sat down and I went further into her closet. "So you want casual but still date worthy right?"

"Yeah."

A couple minutes later I came out holding a black long sleeve that had two, finger painted daisies on it. I tossed it over to her and then a pair of semi-tight denim. I when back into her closet grabbed a pair of black high tops and tossed them at her.

"There," Was all I said before making my way downstairs. I walked into the foyer to look for my purse and found it buried in the closet. After grabbing mine and Lilly's I made my way into the living room. "So are you guys ready?"

Blake, who was sitting on the couch, looked around the room once, "Umm…Where's Lilly?"

There was a loud crash from upstairs, a pretty impressive string of curses and then Lilly showed up at the door. "Dad, we really need to do something about those stairs."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with them," Dad answered while walking over to the staircase Lilly had just bounded down.

"Yes there is!"

"Okay then why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"There's too many of them," Lilly said coming to stand beside me and dropping her head onto my shoulder in defeat.

"Well the next time I'm free I'll think about lowering the entire second floor of the house a couple of feet so that there aren't so many stairs," He said very sarcastically while pretending to write it into his palm pilot.

Lifting her head of my shoulder, her eyes lit up. "Thanks daddy," Returning her attention to the other teens in the room she asked excitedly, "So are we ready?"

**Not Ten Minutes Later**

"Hurry up Tristin!" I screamed from the drive way.

"Well isn't someone eager to see me," Came his husky from beside my ear.

Ignoring the shivers running down my spine, I removed his hands that were resting on my hips, even though my body was screaming not to. "No, someone just wants to get this day over with as soon as possible."

**Looking out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but let my gaze travel up her body. The pants she was wearing fit her nicely, showing of her curves and her top…well it's very form-fitting. But what really caught my attention was that all she was wearing on her face was lip gloss. She wasn't all done up with her usual heavy, black eyeliner and dark red lipstick_. I like her natural look, somehow she looks even more beautiful right now then any other time I've seen her._**

"Tristin!" I screamed at the boy beside me. He had been staring at me for the past minute or so and it was getting kinda creepy.

Falling out of his trance Tristin let a smirk spread across his face. "Want something Mary?" He asked leaning in to me.

Letting out an exasperated shriek I pushed him backwards and walked hurriedly towards my car. Jumping into the front seat I put the keys in the ignition, threw my seatbelt on and slammed my foot on the gas. The car jerked to life and sped down the driveway. I stopped it at the end and put it into park, waiting for Tristin.

He was jogging up to the front seat and when he got there be bent down, resting his hands on his knees. "What the hell was that?" He demanded.

Cocking my head to the side I showed a smirk of my own. "You were getting annoying."

"And do you always drive away from people when you find they're being annoying?"

Closing my eyes I let out a breath and counted to ten. "Are you coming or not?"

Smirking he walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door. "Well not yet but I'm sure with a little help from you…"

His sentence was cut off when I put the car into drive again and pushed down the gas. He stopped talking immediately and yanked his foot into the car and slammed the door shut. He looked at me with wide eyes for a second. He opened his mouth to say something but never did because at that moment I pulled out of the drive and made a sharp turn to the right.

"Now Mary that wasn't nice," He playfully whined after putting his seatbelt on.

"Tristin you're already treading on thin ice and I wouldn't want you to fall in and drown…No wait I would!" I smiled sardonically at him with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Now Mary that's no way to treat your friends."

"You're not my friend Tristin," Was the scathing remark I sent towards and if I had been looking at him I would have seen hurt flash in his eyes.

He recovered quickly and scooted closer to me before putting his arm around my shoulders. "You wound me Mary."

I then made the mistake of looking at him. His blue eyes were captivating, drawing me in and swallowing me whole. I almost forgot I was driving a car but a loud honk from behind pulled me back into reality. Speeding the car up I let out a sigh. _How come he can affect me like that?_

"Come on Mary I want to be your friend," He expressed in a small, pseudo hurt voice.

"Well to bad because I can't be friends with someone like you."

**"And why not?" _I can't believe she hasn't noticed my arm yet…God this feels so right; me having my arm around her…_**

I looked at him again. "Because I can't be friends with someone who refuses to call be by my name and hits on me every two seconds!"

"Okay then why don't we make a deal? I'll stop hitting on you, if…you'll stop being mean."

"Mean! I'm not mean!" I exclaimed with a small smile on my face.

"Oh I'm sorry I though I was talking to the girl who almost broke my leg!"

"Okay first off; you deserved that and second; that would not have broken your leg, not even close."

"All right. So do we have a deal?" Tristin asked hoping she would say 'Yes'.

I studied his eyes for a minute. All I could see was sincerity and hope. I caved. "Fine! We have a deal!"

"Great!"

**THE WEST-HARTFORD PARK**

I lie back against the hood of my car and close my eyes. The sounds of kids playing in the park, and dogs barking drifted to my ears. I always loved this place; it was so peaceful even with the screaming little kids.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked out of the side of my eye. Tristin was beside me, reading a YM magazine. He had horrified look on his face while reading some article.

"Okay now I'm scarred for life!" He let out while throwing the magazine into the front seats.

I laughed, breaking out it a huge smile. "Poor Trissy!"

His head snapped to the left. He had this look of confusion, wonderment and happiness on his handsome face. "Trissy?"

"Well since you call me Mary, I thought it would only be fair to repay the gesture. But you'll probably have many nick names, Bible Boy!"

"Okay so I get Trissy but Bible Boy?"

"Well you call me Mary, as in the Virgin Mary. So I can see that you get your encouragement from the Bible. Therefore you are now dubbed, 'Bible Boy'," I said with a serious expression on my face.

Tristin just looked at me for a minute before erupting in laughter. His laugh was low and guttural, and it sent shivers down my spine. "You my friend are very odd!"

"And you don't even know the half of it," Then came an idea. "Oh my God, we are so playing twenty questions!"

Groaning, Tristin couldn't help but smile a genuine smile, as he felt himself falling harder and faster for the unconventional girl beside him. "Fine, we'll play, you go first."

"Okay…What's your full name?" I asked while turning my head to the right, so that I could see him.

"Tristin Janlen Dugrey. What about you?"

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden."

"Isn't your step-mom named Lorelai to?"

"Yeah she is. My mom, my real mom, named me Lorelai because she loved the name. But then when my dad met Lorelai so I shortened it to Rory," I explained to the boy lying next to me.

"Wow, small world. Anyway, how about family?"

"Well there's my dad, Christopher Hayden, and my step-mom, Lorelai Hayden. My sister, whose full name is Britney Lillian Hayden; we call her Lilly for short though and my older brother, Billy Tyler Hayden. Then there're the grandparents, Janet and Peter Hayden. Janet; the world's biggest shopper and Peter; well no ones gotten him out from behind his newspaper long enough to get to know him…"

Tristin started laughing again but couldn't help but agree, even in the short time he'd been with her grandpa.

"Then there's my mom's side of the family, my real mom. Her name was Mackenzie Martin. She was English and all her family lives in London, England. We've met some of the family. Starting with our grandparents, Abigail and William Martin, who are the nicest and coolest grandparents in the world, but you, would really have to meet them to know why. Then there's my Aunt Adelaide and Uncle Malcolm, and my cousin's Mariabella and Roderick." I paused, taking a breath. "What about you"

"Well I don't have any siblings, so it's just me, my mom; Katherine Dugrey, and my dad; Arthur Dugrey…"

"Oh my God, was that your dad at my house?" I interrupted him.

"Yeah."

"Man, I feel sorry for you!" I couldn't even think about having to live with a father like that.

I saw Tristin's eyes darken considerably. _I feel so bad for him…I bet he doesn't want my pity… _"So what about philosophies?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He looked over at me again, grateful for the new question. "You mean something I really care about?" At my nod he continued. "Well my biggest philosophy is to never be my dad."

I smiled at him, my attention drifting towards the playground that was now empty. _Huh! Where'd all the kids go?_ At that moment I heard a distant rumble.

"Was that…"

He was cut off, because all of a sudden rain started to pelt down on us. "Crap!" I screamed as I jumped off the hood of my car and ran to the back. "Tristin help me get the top up!" He ran to the back on his side and together we pulled the top of my car up, protecting the insides. After making sure that it was secure, I opened the drivers door pushed a button and when the chair was down, jumped into the back.

"Well, well, well, aren't we cozy back here," Tristin said in that overly self-assured voice.

"Tristin I thought you said you would stop that," I reprimanded him.

**I didn't say anything back to her knowing another innuendo would fall off my lips. _God, why can't I just talk normally with her! It's like no matter what everything comes out in 'Jerk'! _**

I watched Tristin as he climbed over the seat with an observant eye. Knowing that he wasn't endangering my car I turned my attention to the outside. If I hadn't been watching the rain cascade rapidly down the glass window pane, I would have seen Tristin loose his footing while trying to climb into the already crowded backseat…But then again I had been.

He fell on top of me almost; his head coming to rest on my shoulder, buried in a mountain of my hair. His chest was pressed up against my side, and his legs were tangled with mine. His hands came to my hips, trying to support his weight and he lifted his head to find we were inches from each other.

The quick drumming of the rain echoed my heartbeat. Tristin was staring at me intently, his eyes shining dark and dangerous, daring me to so something bold. _Kiss him. _Conscientiously, I touched a finger tip to his chest, with the intention of pushing him away. I could feel his heart beating just as rapidly as my own. I looked back into his eyes, and I saw an intense passion, and watched as his gaze flickered to my lips. My tongue darted out to moisten them. I heard him groan.

Like a moth to a flame, I move closer; captured by the challenge in his eyes. Masculine and spicy; his scent teased me. I let my gaze fall to his mouth; just inches from mine. I knew that all I had to do was tilt my chin, and reach my tongue out to his lips and…_What the hell am I doing? _I closed my eyes, swallowed, and took a deep breath. Flattening my hand on his chest, I pushed him away.

I slowly moved out from under him, closer to the glass. The rain outside had died down, it all matched my mood; dreary and gloomy. I knew instantly that he was mad, frustrated with me. His movements were quick and jerked.

His teeth were clenched and he was beside himself with aggravation. **_That was great! Just great…The first time I get to actually touch her, feel her, she rejects me! She was the one who leaned forward, she was the one who had the upper hand, yet she was the one who pushed me away. _I look over at the girl beside me; she was staring fixedly out the window, obviously deep in thought. I could tell she was annoyed…But at me! _I can't believe her! _**"So what are your philosophies?" **I asked her trying to kill the silence.**

My head whipped around at his question. _Why the hell is he talking to me? _"Look Tristin about what happened…"

"Yeah I know. It was a mistake; you weren't thinking clearly…ummm…you were caught in the moment…Yeah that was it!" His voice was bitter and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry," It came out almost inaudibly.

A couple of minutes passed by when out of the blue Tristin turned around. He pulled one leg up onto the seat and laid his left arm on top of the seat. "Okay so you're telling me a girl like you doesn't have any philosophies?" His smirk showing itself again.

I turned around at that comment and sat Indian style with my back against the drivers' seat. "A girl like me?" The awkward silence that had been engulfing the car now vanished.

"Well you know, you're different then the girls at school. I mean all they care about is 'Who's dating who' and appearances!"

"Yeah I don't buy into all that stuff. I mean I could really care less if I'm wearing last months clothes or if I'm dating the social reject."

"So then what do you care about?" Tristin asked. I could tell he wasn't mad anymore, and he even sounded truly interested.

"Animal rights," It came out softly but determined.

"Animals rights, huh. You don't see that often."

**I watched as she pushed herself forward and crawled closer to me on the seat. She sat down again in the same position. The backseat of her car was small, probably meant for children. The two of us were crammed in their pretty tight. I felt, rather then saw, her lean forwards. My breath hitched as her voice drifted into my ear; soothing and flirty. **

**"Then I guess I'm something you don't see often, huh?" **

**She pulled back a bit, her eyes meeting mine. They were twinkling with mischief. _I don't get you Rory, one minute your pushing me away and the next your openly flirting with me, _My thoughts were cut off when I felt her hands on my knees; such an innocent gesture but it sent flames through my body. _God_ _I think I love you, Mary. _**

**"Yeah you sure are!"** **I wanted to tell her how much she affected me but I knew not to, not yet. She laughed and a broad, pleased smile was plastered to her face. **

**"Why thank you dear sir."** **She** **expressed in a fake English accent and I couldn't laugh at how bad it sounded. **

**"You're welcome Milady."** **I played along with her, and thanked her in my own version of the English accent. I then picked up her hand –_the one 'innocently' resting on my knee- _and softly kissed it. I kept my eyes connected with hers wanting to see her reaction. At first I saw confusion cloud her eyes, and then when my lips touched her silky, pastel skin I saw a small flash of fear, but it was gone almost instantly. I gently placed her hand back down an offered her a reassuring smile. She returned the gesture but with a small shaky smile. _What did I do Mary? _**

**"So…Why do you fight for animal rights?"** **I asked her, hoping that conversation would help reduce some of the tension in the car. She looked surprised by my question and faltered a bit at first. **

"What? Oh…Ummm, I guess it's because they can't fight for themselves. I trust that everyone has a fair chance in the world, but when you can't talk, and you don't have anyway to tell someone you need help, then how do you have that chance. " Even though I was talking I couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss. When I felt his soft, big lips on my hand it scared me because of how much I wanted him to kiss me on the lips. _I can't be thinking like this! I mean I can't like Tristin! He's annoying, egoistic, and preppy and he's a jock…A preppy jock that just happens to be extremely good looking!_

**To say I hadn't just fallen in love with her all over again would be a complete lie. I couldn't rap my mind around the fact that she was that pure. **

"Wow, I mean I can't understand how you can actually think like that!"

"What do you mean?" I asked him with a small smile playing out on my face.

"I don't know…its just weird how you can spend all day with the people at North Brook and not be affected by them."

I looked at him closely, his blue eyes were as clear as day; windows to his soul. I saw reflected in his eyes the same happiness that I felt inside. I smiled. "You know you're not so bad Tristin…At least when you're away from your friends."

He didn't say anything back to me. A content sigh escaped my mouth as I glanced outside again. The rain had cleared up and there was the beginning of a rainbow slightly overhead.

**I was deep in thought about what she had said. _'You know you're not so bad Tristin…At least when you're away from your friends.' _It was like everything was beginning to get clearer, because I now knew that Rory might like me…even if it was only in a friendly way. _Wait a minute…_**

"You know if you just hung out with them for awhile you'd see that they're not that bad."

I sent him a disbelieving look as I reached my hand down and blindly tried to locate the button that lowers the seat. It didn't take long for me to find it. Once the seat was all the way down I slowly and carefully climbed over it. "Oh I'm sure they're great guys…Guys who would jump anything if it had breasts!"

I heard him laugh again and my heart skipped a beat. _God I wish he would stop doing that!_ It was beautiful outside. Everything was shining in the bright sun and the rainbow was right overhead. I was about to lean back against the car, when I felt an arm curl around my bare waist. My sweater had raised a couple of inches when I climbed out and the feel of his skin on mine sent electricity throughout my body. In fear of having him see the feelings he raised in me I closed my eyes tightly. The feel of his arm on my waist was incredible; the connection was so deep that it almost felt dreamlike.

"The cars wet, Mary," Tristin whispered almost inaudibly. I didn't trust my voice at the moment so all I did was nod. _This is insane. I finally stop thinking about the almost kiss and he has to do something like that!_

**I nudged her forward a little, since she was still leaning into my arm. Part of me wanted to push her out of my grasp and take a couple steps away from her but then again the other part of me –_my heart no less_- was screaming at me to throw caution to the wind and pull her soft and shapely body against mine. But I knew I couldn't to either so I stuck to memorizing the feel of her warm skin on mine. _God this is damn near impossible! _I knew that I had to let her go soon before it was too late but instead my grip tightened around her waist and my fingers gripped her harder. **

**"Tristin?" She asked very quietly and turned around in my grasp. Her blue orbs were wide with fascination and longing. _Damn you!_ It was the last straw…In a second my arms snaked around her petite waist and I crushed her to my chest.**

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! What do I do! Oh my God! _I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. It was like the moment I looked into his eyes –_which_ _almost black with hunger_- my whole body froze. My mouth felt completely dry and the butterflies in my stomach had turned into bats. I could feel my knees turning to jelly and if he wasn't holding me so tight I'm sure I would have melted to the floor already. _God he must workout! _I couldn't help but let my mind drift to the fact that I could clearly feel his 6-pack underneath my palm that was hidden –_rather comfortably- _between our bodies.

**I caught her eyes and couldn't help but sigh into them; they were like deep, blue pools of water; a smooth surface belying the terrifying undercurrent. I could feel an intense fiery heat forming in my abdomen and I knew that this special girl had just become a big part of me. _I'll never let anything happen to you, Mary._**

"Uh…Rory?"

"Yeah?" I chided myself when I heard my own voice; all soft and low and raspy. _Stupid Tristin why do you have to be so damn comfy! _

**Chuckling I looked down at the girl nestled in my arms. "You know Rory one might think you actually liked me…with the way you're holding on to me."**

I couldn't help but let out another content sigh as his laugh reverberated inside of me. _I don't think I've ever been this comfortable in my life…_ I made no intention of pulling away from Tristin and instead wound my arms tighter around his neck.

"Mary…you know…I do…have to…breathe…" Tristin managed to choke out.

I immediately let go of him and took a couple steps back. "Right…Umm…Sorry."

"So next question?" Tristin asked as he turned and walked over to the passenger's side door.

Smiling, I walked over and got inside the car, buckled up and turned the keys, which I had left in the ignition. "So do you have a job?" I asked the boy next to me as I pulled out of the park and onto the street.

"Yeah I work at my dad's business. He says when I'm old enough and after he retires, that all take over for him." He laughed wryly at the thought and I saw his fists clench.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. No matter how many times I changed the subject everything kept going back to his dad.

"What about you?"

"Well I have two jobs."

He turned to look at me and I could see that once again he was relaxed because of the way his eyes held that mischievous twinkle. "Two jobs? Well aren't we the working lady!"

My smile could only grow at that comment. "Don't you ever call me that again!"

"Okay, okay sorry!" He said wearing the most adorable innocent look and raising his palms in the air as if surrendering from the police. _Wait a minute did I just think Tristin's cute? Okay now I know I'm completely insane!_

"So where do you work?" Tristin asked while he turned on the radio and tried to find a decent station.

"Well really I only have one job because the second one I don't get paid for and it's not charity work. See I write songs for my brother's band." I explained to him. Tristin had settled on _Kiss_.

"Yeah? That's pretty cool. So what else do you do?" Just as he asked that _The Reason _by Hoobastank blasted through the surround sound speakers in my car.

"Oh no we are not listening to this song, no siree bob!" I had major issues with that band. "Watch the wheel." And then I turned around and fetched the purse I had left back there last week. I heard Tristin gasp and felt him lean over and take the wheel. Latching onto the shoulder strap I brought the purse into the front and took out my disc man.

"Hey you know I could do…whatever you're doing; so that you could, you know, take the wheel back!" He said in a panicked voice, obviously not wanting to be a 'backseat driver'.

"Hey a girl's purse is private!" I warned him. "Besides I found what I'm looking for anyway." He let go of the wheel once my hands were at quarter to three and lent back into his seat.

"Yeah I know a girl's purse is private…What do you guy's keep in their?" He asked as he moved to pick it up. My reflexes were faster though and it was flung into the backseat before he could do anything. "Guess it can't be anything breakable then…"

With a small smirk playing out on my face I shrugged my shoulders and pressed play on the CD player. Without warning _Billy Idol _started to blast through the speakers. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him jump a little and lean forward to turn down the volume a notch.

"So again I ask where else do you work." He repeated his earlier question when he had settled into his seat.

I looked at him shortly before letting my gaze go back to the road. I figured out where we were instantly and got off the highway at the next exit. "Why don't show you instead?"

He looked confused so I motioned with my hand fro him to look ahead. We were stopped at a red light and in front of us was a sign that read; _Above and Beyond Animal Sanctuary Exit 711_.

"You work at an animal sanctuary?"

"Yeah. Thought it kinda fit with the whole fight for the animal's thing I've got going on." I asked him as I turned left.

He looked at me and smiled a half smile. "Yeah."

* * *

_-Hey guys I know you probably hate me for stopping here but I thought it would a little bit too long for them to go to the sanctuary in this chapter. I hope you guys liked this one because I spent a lot of time on it…I'm gonna make them friends but there will be a lot of chemistry between them._

_Anyway thanks to all you guys,_

_-Ella_


	8. Water Logged

New Neighbours  
Chapter Eight: Water Logged

"So what's the deal with this whole Sanctuary?" Tristin asked as I parked the car.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you take care of animals…like dogs and cats or what?"

I threw him a sideways look before opening the front door. I let him slip in first and held it open for a visitor.

"We have dogs and cats…not many of them thought," I led him inside the front office. "We take care of more…bigger animals."

He gave a quizzical look but didn't get the chance to say anything because a man dressed from head to toe in scuba gear walked up to us.

"Hey Rory, ummm…Do you think I could borrow Syd's leash?" He asked me, slapping his flipper repeatedly against the tile floor.

"Why? Aren't you working out back?" I asked gesturing towards his outfit.

"What?" Oh yah, I was but then your sister came and she had a bunch of people with her so I got out of her way. Then I realized that I needed to ask you about the leash."

"And you need it because?" I asked after I had finished signing in.

"Because we're moving Kara into her new home today and we need something to help us get her there." He thoroughly explained as he followed me out of the office.

"Yeah sure you can use it." I paused trying to remember where I had left it. "Ummm…I think it's in the shed."

"Thanks Ror!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared behind one of the doors lining the hall.

I kept walking until I noticed that Tristin wasn't beside me. I looked around before turning back and retracing my steps. I found him quickly and I have to admit he looked adorable standing in the corridor, mouth hanging agape and eyes wide with wonder.

Very quietly I walked towards him from behind. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and exclaimed at the same time, "Whatcha looking at?"

**I jumped at her sudden appearance, and tried not to shiver under her touch. Even though I wanted to turn around and once again look into her cobalt blue eyes I couldn't tear my gaze away from the animal in front of me. **

**It wasn't as big as I had thought it would be –about the size of a dog- but still its eyes were a deep black and its teeth were razor sharp. I had never seen one before, only a couple times on TV. _Come to think of it the biggest animal I've ever seen is a coyote!_**

"**I'm guessing you didn't have a zoo back where you lived, huh?"** **She scared me again but this time I shook my head and tore my eyes away to face her. **

"That's Sydney, she's a Siberian Tiger. She's only a year old, she's still a cub."

"I've never seen a tiger…Jeeze the biggest animal I've seen a big dog!" I laughed at that. _He had a lot to see!_

"You might be able to see her up close later if you want." Off his stricken look I guessed that wasn't the best suggestion. "Or not!"

His face relaxed a bit but he was still eyeing the tiger nervously out of the corner of his eye. He smiled slightly at me and shuffled closer to the glass viewing pane.

I suddenly got an idea. "Hey! Have you ever been to Sea World or a place like that?" I asked, while moving to stand next to him. I leaned my back against the four inch glass, perfectly calm with the fact that it was the only thing between me and a tiger.

"Sea World?"

To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. "You've never heard of Sea World!"

"No…." He said cautiously.

I quickly grabbed his hand and tugged hard in the direction we had come in. "I have a lot of work cut out for me!" I huffed.

I led him through the front door and around to the back of the large building.

"So where are we going/" He asked running his fingers through his spiky blonde hair; a nervous habit he had picked up from his dad.

I smiled at him, a wicked smile that made his heart speed up and his throat go dry. "I'll tell you one thing." I was laughing inwardly.

"Okay…" His cocky, overly confident attitude was gone. He was nervous; his eyes were darting all over the place. I loved it!

"You're gonna have to take your shoes, socks and shirt off!"

His head snapped to look at me. His eyes were wide for a minute but he quickly let his smirk slide onto his face. "Now Mary if you wanted to see me half-naked you could've just asked!"

"I could've just asked but then again that would mean I'd have to really want to see you half-naked! This unfortunately for you isn't on my top ten!" I told him sarcastically.

He laughed from deep in hi throat and slung his arm over my shoulders. "See that's where you go wrong. I know it's #1." He leaned down closer to my ear and breathed in a husky whisper. "Who wouldn't want to see such a fine specimen like myself not half-naked!"

Even though I loved the feeling of his figure so close to mine I pushed him away from me. "Ego much?" All he did was grin.

We continued walking over towards the back of the building. Once we turned the corner, another building could be seen.

It was a very long, white building, running the length of the main building and longer. Behind it the tops o three bleachers were standing almost ten feet higher.

As the teens moved closer to it the smell of salt water hit them hard.

"What is this place?" Tristin asked his eyes tracing the building.

"It's the beyond part of the Sanctuary." I told him rather vaguely.

"What?" He was totally confused now.

We had reached the door so I just shrugged leaving him in the dark. I opened the door and went inside. The smell of salt water was much stronger now and it burned Tristin's nostrils when he breathed that was because the one thing he could never remember doing in all his life was going to the beach. He slowly opened the heavy door, and slid through it.

The room he was in was what looked like a lobby. There were chairs, couches, tables and a counter with a computer on it. Tristin followed me into another room, through a pair of heavy double doors.

The room was amazing, with an all around, floor to ceiling, wall aquarium. It had millions of fish swimming around inside from small yellow guppies to cat fish to big sting rays. The room itself was circular and had three different doors in it, not including the one we had come through.

The room as bright and exciting as it was with a blue ceiling littered with glowing stars and a blue shag carpet, was cold and damp. With all the water surrounding you, it sent chills down your spine. The doors and the carpet felt damp and slippery but it just added to the overall effect the room had.

I walked over to one of the doors in the room that had a picture of a cartoon dolphin on it. Turning the knob I opened the door and held it open for Tristin. I let it slam shut behind him and dried off my hand on my pants.

I led him through a twisting corridor and out into a small room that broke off into change rooms/bathrooms, another corridor and the hospital area where biologists helped the animals.

I kept walking and went straight into the second corridor. Tristin hadn't said anything and neither had I for a little while but it was a comfortable silence.

I stopped when we came to the end of the hall. There was a water tight seal door separating us from the tanks.

"Okay so I guess you've figured out where we're going, right?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, good." I turned around to face the door and punched in my code name. "Now I know you've never seen many wild animals and the fact that you started with a tiger isn't so great. Dolphins, on the other hand, are small and they don't bite or have claws."

"Okay, I like the not biting part but they're still wild animals, right?" He asked as he watched the door slowly disappear into the floor.

"They really aren't wild. We've had these dolphins for a couple of months now so we know them pretty well. Plus one of the dolphins has been with us for about two years now!"

We both stepped over the slowly receding door. I punched my code back in and the door started to rise once again.

"What do you mean they've been with you?" He asked, walking carefully down the vertical ramp.

"Well we don't keep the animals here. We rescue sick animals, or animals that or hurt or dying and we nurse them back to health. Then when they're ready we release them back in the wild." I explained to him.

"What about the dolphin you said you've had for two years?"

"Well he's very special. You see he isn't sick or hurt or anything. He just doesn't want to leave." I told him with a small laugh.

I walked over to the middle of the room where a giant pool was. It led out into the enclosed holding tank for the dolphins but they must've been out there because I didn't see them in this spot.

"Are you gonna come in?"

"What!"

"Are you gonna go in the water you know…swim with the dolphins?"

"Yah, sure." He was sounding a little more like himself now.

"Yeah! Now you should take off everything except your shorts." I instructed while kicking my own shoes off.

He did as he was told and I was surprised to see a very toned, muscular body underneath. I knew he liked what he got to see to because he had a very large smirk on his face while staring at my long legs.

He was the first to regain focus and saw that I was clearly checking him out. "Well maybe you're not the Mary I thought you were. And if you still are I'm sure I can help."

His tone was lathered with innuendo and it washed over me like a cold shower. "Could you be anymore of an asshole!" I didn't miss a beat.

"Ooh kitty has claws!"

"What can I say, when they tried to de-claw me, I scratched their eyes out!" I tilted me head to the side and shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"Do you have an answer for everything?" He asked his curiosity shining through.

"I don't know…Do I?"

"I'm sure you do." He regarded me once more. "Tell me, why do you answer a question with a question?"

I let a smirk spread like butter across my face. "I'm inquisitive." Flipping my hair over my shoulder I walked to the side of the pool.

"So where are the dolphins?" Tristin asked kneeling down beside me.

"They're outside in the holding tank." I leaned down and let my hand slice through the water, judging its temperature. The pools were kept heated in the winter so you could still go in them and so they weren't that bad.

Tristin let his gaze wonder around the room we were in. There were two doors that he could see. One was at the top of the ramp and the other on the wall beside him about three feet away. He guessed that it must lead outside. Getting up to his feet he walked towards the door but only got halfway when I stopped him.

"It's locked." I told him. I had stood up also and was pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"So then how do you suppose we get outside?"

I smile a toothy smile before turning my back to him. Backing up a couple feet I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Then I broke into a sprint and jumped at the edge of the pool. Tucking my legs against my chest I executed a perfect cannonball.

When I returned to the surface I saw that my cannonball had completely soaked Tristin. I let out a very unladylike snort of laughter at his expression. He was standing there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. His hair was dripping wet, the small beads of water traveling down his neck and chest, only to deposit onto the tile beneath his feet.

"Oh, yum..." I mumbled, my mouth going dry.

"Like what you see Mary?" His overly confident voice broke my trance. I knew not to say anything because no matter what he would be able to twist it around and inflate his already huge ego. I instead chose to stick my tongue out at him in a childish manner.

I dipped under the surface again, hoping the water would help me get the sight of him out of my head. Unfortunately it was burned in my memory, something I knew I would never forget.

I opened my eyes, hoping to get them use to the salt water. When I resurfaced I noticed that Tristin was sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water.

"So how do we get outside?" He asked, hoping to distract him from staring at her.

"I told you, you have to get in the water!" I punctuated my sentence by smacking the glass like surface with my palms.

"But it's cold!" He whined like a four year old.

"Well the water is coming from the Atlantic ocean so I would think it'd be cold!" I ducked under and swam over to him. "Don't worry it's heated so you get use to it fast."

"So you said the water comes from the ocean, how?" He asked me still sitting on the edge.

"Stop stalling!" I told him. I lifted myself out of the pool and walked over to a desk on the wall opposite. I picked up a whistle, to call the dolphins with and started back.

"I'm curious!" He tried to reason.

"Yeah and I'm impatient. Listen if you don't get in that pool right now…"

"What? What are you gonna do to me?" He interrupted rather rudely.

"Well you'll get a taste of my wrath!" I told him with an utterly straight face. "I do have a wrath you know!"

He broke out into laughter and let a genuine smile appear. "Well I can't argue with that!" He jokingly replied before sinking into the water and under the surface.

I, too, got into the pristine pool, the whistle hanging around my neck.

He came up seconds later and I motioned for him to follow me to the end of the pool.

"All you gotta do is swim underneath the wall and you're outside." I gave him the one simple instruction.

He nodded in understanding and held up his hand counting down from 3. On 1 we both sucked in a breath and dived under the surface.

* * *

"So I'm guessing your kinda-date didn't go that well, huh?" I asked Lilly later that afternoon.

"No not so much." She replied her voice held sadness to it.

"Well it didn't turn out to be that bad though!" I exclaimed happily, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, this is the life!" She laughed and I joined in.

The two of us were lying on top of two floating chairs, in the middle of the dolphin pool. Tristin and I had found Lilly, Blake and a couple of the jocks from school swimming with the dolphins. Lilly had said that she and Blake had met up with Jeremy, Adam, Matt and Bradley when they had stopped for coffee. The guys were now playing with the dolphins.

"And it seems that your day wasn't as bad as you thought it would be." She was gloating and I knew that in her mind she was probably jumping up and down screaming, 'I told you so! I told you so!'

"Okay, okay so maybe you were right!"

"I knew you would have a great time!" She kept on saying, her smile was huge and I could tell she was very happy for me.

"Oh really you did! Please, tell me how you knew that day wouldn't totally blow!"

She smiled very innocently and said in her sweetest voice: "Because you like him!"

"No! No I don't!" It came out way to quickly.

"Yes you do. You want to hug him and kiss him all day long!" She had sat up on her chair and was making pretend kissing noises.

"No I don't!" _Great that didn't even convince me! I'm so pathetic!_

"Right you keep telling yourself that!" She said, mockingly. "So tell me if you don't like him how do you explain what you said in the bathrooms at _Velocity_?"

I scrunched my brows together trying to recall our conversation that night.

_"Well loosely translated, it means you're falling for Tristin and you're falling hard," She told me with a smile while stroking my hair. _

_"Yeah well it sucks."_

"Okay that was just a glitch! I so didn't mean it!" I tried to convince myself it was the truth but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the park.

"Listen, Ror sweetie, you have to accept that you really like Tristin. It's not that bad!" She tried to persuade me.

"But Lil, he's preppy…he's a jock…he wears one of those ugly letterman jackets! He's everything I've always hated! How can I even like him?" I was desperate for answers, I needed to know.

Lilly carefully climbed over onto my chair, making sure it wasn't going to flip before she started talking. "Rory, you don't get to choose who you love, your heart chooses. Because you know if we got to choose ourselves, I'd be dating the lead singer of _Placebo_!"

That made me laugh. Ever since we discovered that group she'd been in love with the lead singer, Brian Molko.

"Plus you're not the only one who fell for a guy straight out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue! I did, even Maddy did!" She put her arm around my shoulders giving me an affectionate squeeze. "It's okay to like Tristin; it's even okay to love him."

"Thanks Lil." I told her truthfully. It was moments like these when I thanked the heavens for Lilly. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Whoa slow down girl! Have you come to terms with your feelings?" She asked me.

I swallowed and closed my eyes for a second before looking over to where I knew Tristin was. I knew that my heart had already decided but I needed to know for sure. I got my answer plan and simple when my blue gaze landed on him.

They had been playing basketball and Tristin had just gotten a basket. He jumped up and splashed back down, holding his fist in the air like a trophy. An uncontrollable urge to smile came over me and I couldn't feel my heart speed up. When he looked over at me he smiled softly but when he winked I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and this warmth spread through me.

"Yeah, I like Tristin." Finally admitting it was exhilarating and freeing. It felt like a weight had just been lifted off my heart.

"Yeah you do!" Lilly squealed grinning widely.

* * *

_Hopefully you all liked this chapter.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Ella._


	9. Playing Dress Up

New Neighbours  
Chapter Nine: Playing Dress Up 

---

"I'm so bored!" Lily whined, floating around the pool on her back.

"Me to! Let's go somewhere, do something!" I agreed with her.

The guys just laughed at the scene we were making. They were leaning up against the side of the pool, just talking about random things including girls, football and cars. They were being ultimately boring but what could you really expect they were guys!

"Ugh! You guys really need some personalities!" I was getting very frustrated and my skin was all wrinkled.

I swam over to the side of the pool, right next to the guys, and was just about to hoist myself up when two, very strong, arm curled around my waist and brought me back into the water. "Where do you think you're going Mary?" Tristin asked his hot breath against my ear was making me shiver deliciously.

I struggled for a minute or two but gave up quickly, strength really wasn't my thing. Plus it felt so comfortable and right to be this close with him. I had noticed that ever since I had admitted to liking him I had become bolder with him. Not that shyness had really been my thing before…

"Well I was thinking of going to call some people who have actual personalities to entertain me with!" I replied sarcastically, turning around in his grasp.

"Hey we have personalities!" One of the other guys spoke up, Jeremy I think but I wasn't sure.

I lifted a brow at the guy and when he didn't say anything I did. "I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" I couldn't stop the smirk from appearing, I'm tell you it has a mind of its own!

He glared daggers at me but I held my own, my blue eyes bright with laughter.

"Awe…Poor wittle baby!" Lilly cooed as she patted him on the head, a huge grin on her face as well.

The guys exchanged glances; they weren't used to girls acting this way around them. Usually when a girl came up to one of them it was to flirt or something, not to annoy them or make fun of them.

"Jeeze you guys really need to calm down! You can laugh a little you know!" I accused them.

"They're just not used to you guys yet. Give them some time." Tristin told me, still with him arms around my waist. Truthfully he didn't understand why the guys didn't like the twins they're like a breath of fresh air.

"Hmmm, and they even haven't seen us at our wildest." Lilly pondered quietly but just loud enough for everyone to hear. I stifled a laugh at that because I knew it was true.

"Ooh! I wanna go to _Tank_!" Lilly announced in a very high pitched squeal of excitement.

"Ooh! Me to!" I copied her tone and started jumping up and down mockingly.

"_Tank_?" Blake asked coming up behind Lilly, pulling her back into his chest.

"Yeah it's a club, you know like Velocity." I told him leaning back into Tristin, smirking when he groaned.

"Why don't we just go to Velocity! I mean it's the coolest club in Hartford." One of the other guys said, Brad I think.

I looked over at him, studying the way he held himself, the way his eyes were shielded and the way he talked. Everything about him screamed 'fake', from his professionally styled hair to that annoying overly used smirk.

"Yeah sure Velocity's the coolest place to you guys but that's only because you've never been to Tank." Lilly told them, "You guys should so come with us tonight! It'd be so much fun!" I noticed the evil gleam in her eyes and couldn't help but agree with her…if they came it would be a riot!

"I don't know about that Mare…" Tristin jumped in when he noticed the help us looks plastered on the faces of his friends.

I turned around to face him. I carefully placed my hands lightly on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, my own pleading with him. "Why not?" I pouted.

"I don't know it just doesn't sound like something we'd normally do." He tried to sell the idea to me but added another thing in hopes of changing the subject "Why don't we do something outside?"

"Well lucky for you they have an outdoor area to!"

All hopes were dashed.

"Come on it'll be fun!" I smiled sweetly at him, hoping he would cave.

"'It'll be fun!'" He repeated. "Why did I have the urge to cringe when you said that?"

I tilted my head to the side. "It will be," I insisted. I wound my arms around his neck and gave him a stern look. "Plus it will help to broader your horizons."

"Yes," he interrupted. "And there are annoyingly angry music and brawls to be had by everyone! Do we all have to share in the experience?"

"We do," I insisted once more. "And I really don't think you're going to get into a brawl, Tristin."

"Well I don't know what it's like there," He said huffily.

I jutted my bottom lip out; my eyes grew big, begging him. Tristin felt his last resolve weakening, despite his efforts. "Please Tris, just let go tonight. Be spontaneous." I trailed my fingers back down over his shoulder and down his toned chest, feeling his muscles quiver under my touch. "I'll help you…" I whispered it into his ear for only him to here.

Gulping, he felt the battle leave him. "Tonight?"

I smiled widely at him, "Tonight. Come to my house at…let's say 8?" At his nod I slowly leaned up and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek before removing myself from his embrace.

Lilly was so happy for me, I could tell when I turned around and saw that she was practically jumping up and down with glee, her smile was so big it looked as if it was taking over. I smiled a little, cocking my head to the side letting a small laugh. Sometimes Lilly was to hyper for her own good! She turned around slowly, facing who I suppose is boyfriend, and whispered something for only him to hear. She laughed casually before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug. The look of disappointed on his face was more then enough to make both Lilly and me burst out laughing. Like me she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, purposely kissing the side of his lips just to tease him. The both of us swam over to the wall, ducked under.

When we were waiting for the seal to open, Lily suddenly remembered that the guys didn't have a car or anything. I quickly solved the problem, sticking my head out the window of the back wall I called over to the guys, "Hey! Catch!" And then threw the keys to our mom's jeep out onto the deck. "See ya guys later!"

**(Regular P.O.V.)**

The minute the girls got home they ran up to their bedrooms trying not to trip in their soaked bottoms. Both went straight to their closest, Lilly grabbed a pair of jeans and a rolling stones shirt, and Rory grabbed a pair of red plaid pants and a plain black tank. They both went into the bathroom and pulled down their hair, Lilly put hers back up into a messy bun and Rory brushed hers. The twins looked at each other for a minute before nodding and walking out of their rooms, down the stairs and into the foyer. They both grabbed their skate shoes and their purses and were out the door.

They took their dad's old '99 Ford Explorer 5.OL, and drove over to the Hartford Mall. It was just five so they had 2 hours to find their outfits. The drive to the mall was pretty much uneventful and quiet –well as quiet as it can be when you're listening to Marilyn Manson.

"Okay so where should we go first?" Lilly asked once they entered the mall. The mall was huge; it had three floors and millions of shop and boutiques all selling clothes and accessories.

"Let's go to Target…" Rory answered happily.

After looking through most stores on the first floor the twins decided they'd break for some coffee and then they'd start on the second floor. They walked over to the food court on the first floor and situated themselves at the end of the line for Starbucks. Once they had their large coffees, they seated themselves at one of the tables.

**(Rory P.O.V.)**

"What's up with you and Blake?" I asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Lilly responded trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Well are you guy's friends…or casually dating or like going out?" I clarified, turning my attention to her once again.

She finally let her smile show, and it was so big and bright that I knew, instantly, that she was the happiest I had ever seen her. "We're dating…officially!" We both squealed excitedly.

"Lil that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" I declared with enthusiasm, leaning over the table and giving her a big hug. "I can tell you really like him." I whispered into her ear before letting go.

She had the grace to blush at that comment. "Am I that transparent?"

"No but I do know you probably more then you know yourself…" I said off handedly but she nodded, understanding. "Wait a minute if you guy's are dating then why didn't you kiss him when we left?" I inquired.

"Because he looks adorable when he pouts…" She dreamily replied.

I looked at her and I could tell she was falling. I couldn't be more happy for her, being in love is probably your best experience in life, and falling is half the fun. _Which you should already know! _The thought came out of nowhere; it just hit me point blank. _Yeah right I'm not falling for Tristin…I just like him. _Hoping to diverge from this train of thought I quickly asked Lilly something. "So Lil, should I make up the wedding invitations now, because you're obviously falling for Blake?" I commented sarcastically.

She gasped at me but quickly turned the tables. "Falling? Oh you mean what you're doing with Tristin!"

"I'm not falling for Tristin! We're not even dating!" I said in total denial.

"But you like him…"

"Yeah I like him, that doesn't mean I'm in love with him though!"

"No, not now," she chirped. "But you'll get there…very soon."

"Right…" I drawled but found myself actually agreeing with her.

We were finishing our coffee when all of a sudden Lilly jumped out of her seat. "Oh my god!" She shrieked.

"What!" I asked jumping up to and trying to follow her gaze.

"There's a Hot Topic here!" She screeched.

I quickly snapped my attention to where she was pointing. Up on the second floor I could just see the sign for Hot Topic. My eyes went wide and I let out an excited little gasp, almost jumping in place. Hot Topic had been our favourite store since forever but there wasn't one in Hartford…until now.

We had drawn the attention of a lot of people by now. They were all just kinda staring blankly at us probably thinking we were insane or something but we didn't even notice. Instantly we broke out of our trance and ran over to the store.

We got back home around 7:30 so we had time to put away all our clothes and stuff that we bought before

* * *

the guys were supposed to show. We piled all our bags on my bed then went down to the kitchen for some more coffee. We took our cups out onto the front porch and sat on the steps to wait. It wasn't long before the jeep was pulling into the driveway and the guys were getting out. Except that there were only four guys. 

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked as they were walking up to us.

"Well I didn't know you would miss him that much…" Tristin commented, lowering himself down onto the step behind me. "I mean if I had known then I would have made sure he came."

I rolled my eyes at him playfully punching his arm. "I don't miss him; I just wanted to know if he chickened out."

"He didn't, he had to go to something with his parents." Brad told everyone and I could pick up a hint of jealousy coming from him.

"Well we still gotta get dressed so come on." Lilly told everyone, taking Blake's hand in hers and dragging him into the house. We all followed them up the stairs and into my room. Lilly and I cleared the bed of all the bags so everyone could sit down. The guy's all sat down, taking everything in, from the black walls to the dark red ceiling. All my furniture was black, and all the fabrics were solid red, stripes or plaid.

"Nice room," Tristin said after a while of silence. Sure he had been in here before but she didn't know that…And she wasn't going to find out. Blake sent him knowing look but Tristin just glared at him.

"It's kinda morbid don't you think?" Brad asked. He got off the bed and was walking around the room.

I came up beside him, placing my arm around his shoulders. "Actually I never really thought about it that way…Guess that's why it always freaked my dad out…" I pondered questioningly. He gave me the weirdest look and quickly broke away going to sit on the bed again.

"So what are you guy's wearing?" I asked, trying not to laugh, it was fun to freak people like them out!

They exchanged confused looks, looking down at what they had on and back up at me. Lilly came to stand beside me, cocking her head to the side, looking at their outfits, her face amused. Tristin had on a light blue polo shirt and khakis, Blake was wearing a striped button up shirt with considerably tight jeans, and the other guy's were both wearing t-shirts, one that said, 'Abercrombie' on it and the other a solid white, with athletic pants. We looked back at each other both highly amused with their choice of clothing for tonight.

"Okay word of advice?" I asked them and they all nodded cautiously. "If you walk into Tank wearing those outfits, you'll probably get the crap beaten out of you."

At their stricken looks Lilly decided to add, what was supposed to cheer them up. "But you know there's only like a 90 chance of that happening."

They all looked panicked, and I could just see the wheels turning in their heads trying to come up with some sort of excuse to get out of going. That was so not happening! "Oh but don't worry we can dress you!" I smiled reassuringly at them and Tristin smirked.

"Yeah she meant that in a lot less whorish way then what you're thinking…sorry!" Lilly told Tristin, and he frowned disappointedly. "Well come on, we better get your outfits." She went over to the bed and grabbed Blake's hand once again, pulling him out of the room. Blake just let her drag him with Brad following him.

"You have guy's clothes?" Matt asked, following me out of the bedroom.

I looked over at him, as he walked next to me. "Yeah, there my brothers but they should fit you guy's." I told him.

He laughed slightly his brown eyes twinkling. "Good 'cause for a minute I thought you were gonna make us where your dad's clothes or something."

I almost burst out laughing as the images assailed me. "Oh no! God I would never make you wear my dad's clothes!" I was half joking and half serious; some of the things my dad wore were like an abomination!

_I like this Matt guy. _I thought looking over at him, walking timidly about a half step behind me. He was different then his friends. _Especially Brad!_ I hadn't liked Brad the minute I met him, there had just been something about him that didn't sit with me right. And the fact that he was a major player wasn't helping.

"You know you're really different from your friends." I voiced my opinion, looking him straight in the eyes.

He looked up at me surprised but answered quickly and politely "I'm just a lot quieter then them."

"Yeah and you're not so…annoying!" I smiled sweetly at him.

He watched ahead of us, and he could see that Blake had his arm around Lilly's shoulders and was animatedly explaining something to her, while Brad walked backwards in front of them objecting at parts and yelling loudly when he agreed. "Yeah I can agree with that. But I know Brad would object!" He answered knowingly with a smile on his face.

I looked over at Brad who was now shoving Blake out of the way and saying something to Lilly. "Yeah I can see that happening. Have you guy's been friends for long?" I asked curiously.

"Me and Brad?" I nodded. "Yeah, ever since we've been in diapers." He told me proudly.

"That explains how you can stand him." He looked over at me quizzically and I hurried to explain it to him. "It's just that Brad is exceptionally arrogant and at the same time he seems like he walking around with a corn cob stuck up his ass!"

His lifted his eyebrows at that but I could tell he was trying not to smile. "Yeah Brad has this image that he has to maintain." He tried to explain it to me.

"Yeah I guess but I think he'd probably be that way even without an audience." I looked over at him, my expression unreadable. He looked over at me, straight into the eyes trying to read me just like I had believed he would. He looked away quickly and after shedding a glance at Brad he gave me a minor nod. I smiled at that, I really liked this guy who was now walking comfortably at my side.

I stopped walking for a minute looking at Matt, then at the three teens in front of us. Drawing my brows together in confusion I turned around completely then focused back on Matt who was looking at me like I had three heads or something. "Where's Tristin?"

He went to say something but hesitated with his mouth hanging open. "I don't think he followed us." He told me.

I was even more confused now, why wouldn't Tristin follows us? Everyone else did. "Hey listen, I'm gonna go back, see what he's doing. You just follow Lilly, okay?" I told him distractedly.

"Yeah sure." He was nodding and threw me a small smile before jogging up to the others.

I slowly made my way back to my room, the whole I tried to come up with a reason as to why Tristin hadn't come with us. The best I could come up with was that he had to go to the bathroom or something but even that seemed odd, it's not like he really knows how to get around by himself yet. I slowed down when my room came into view, and stopped right next to the door. Carefully I poked my head through the door that was closed over a bit, frowning at what I saw. Tristin had his back to me, and he was standing in front of my desk, I could tell he had something in his hands but from where I was standing I couldn't see what it was. Silently I slipped through the door and walked until I was behind him almost. Anger was quickly building up inside of me, spreading throughout my body like wild fire.

I squared my shoulders and cocked my head to the side. "Put it down Dugrey!" I was surprised at how calm it came out.

Tristin reacted instantly, the book he had had in his hand dropped to the floor and he turned around guiltily. He gulped and I saw fear flash in his eyes before he lowered them to the ground. _Yeah you should be scared!_ My eyes flickered to the floor and I saw that it had been my scrapbook he'd been looking through. "You wanna explain to me what the hell you were doing?" I asked him, my voice a lot more raised then it had been before.

"Well…you see…ummm…" He stuttered. He stuck his hands in his pockets, shifting from foot to foot, trying to find the words he needed to get out of this unscathed.

"No! I don't see!" And this time I yelled it.

"Well I had to go to the bathroom…" The words stumbled out of his mouth before he could think He hated that he had to lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth. The real reason he had stayed behind was so that he could maybe find something in her room that could tell him something about her. Like what she does for fun, past experiences, things she'd want to do or things she hates. But he knew if he told her that then he would have to tell her the bigger plan. I mean sure he liked her, a lot, but if she knew about how his dad was using their relationship to further his business, she would never forgive him.

I looked at him, trying to see if he was lying. "You had to go to the bathroom?" I repeated. He nodded his head vigorously. "And you thought that you'd find the bathroom in my scrapbook?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I went already. I was just about to leave and catch up with you guys but…I saw that the book was on the floor." He was praying she would believe him.

I narrowed by eyes, I knew for sure that he was lying. I had worked on that book Friday night, and then I had left it underneath by math textbook so that the pictures would stay down. I hadn't touched it again all weekend, so I knew for sure that he would have had to move the text to find it. I smiled sickeningly sweet at him, gradually I moved closer to him. Stopping when we were only inches apart, I smirked at him before bending down and grabbing the book. I heard him let out a breath of relief and could tell he had visibly relaxed, he probably thought that I believed him. _Poor thing… _I thought as I stood back up. I closed the book quietly before looking him straight in the eye as I slammed it down on my desk knocking off random papers. He winced once it hit, knowing he was busted. I heaved a sigh, backing away from him until we were about three feet apart.

"Listen Rory…"

I held up my hand silencing him, trying to concentrate on what I should do. I was split in two, one half of me wanted to go crazy on his ass until he told me the truth, the other part of me wanted to forget about this whole thing for the night and just wanted to have fun. I thought back to earlier today, I had been so psyched about going to Tank with the guys, and that thought made my decision. "I'm gonna forget, about this little incident for tonight, okay bible boy?" He looked shocked; he had thought he was going to get creamed or something, he nodded hurriedly though. "Good. But do understand that I will find out what you were doing!" I told him, confidently smirking.

"Oh right you will Mare." He leered, reverting back to his regular old self. I didn't say anything but I did throw him a knowing look on my way out the door.

The two of us walked in silence both caught up in our own thoughts. Tristin was bewildered. He couldn't believe that I had caught him and that he was still fully intact. I just kept throwing curve balls at him. I, on the other hand, was still torn between myself. _Had I made the right decision? Should I have made him tell me the truth? _I knew that by letting this go for the night I was giving more time to work out his cover story. Not that that would help him, I already knew he was lying. This was another thing that stumped me. Why couldn't he have just told me why he had been looking through me scrapbook. If he had just said he was curious or really, really nosy I would have just laughed and thought twice about it. But it's not like I can get mad at him for lying, because well I've lied plenty of times before and if I had blown up at him it would just make me a hypocrite. _God this is so annoying! _Alright I'm just gonna stick with my former decision and forget about this for the night! _Thank God!_

"Hey are we getting any closer to…wherever we're going?" Tristin asked, jerking me away from my train of thoughts.

"What?" I was totally confused as to what he was talking about.

""Where we're going?" I nodded. "Are we getting any closer to it?" He was looking at me with an odd expression. Probably thought I was crazy or something.

I stopped walking for a sec, looking around at where we were. "Yeah it's right over here." I led him over to the last door lining that hallway and pushed is open. Everyone else was already in there and they were all lounging on the king sized bed.

"Yo where you guy's been? You laying it into her Dugrey?" Brad asked us the minute we walked in the room.

I rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue. I made my way over to the closet in the far side of the room, opened the door and flipped the light switch.

"Yeah what _were _you two doing?" Lilly asked me pointedly, her eyebrows rose in question. I gave her a look clearly telling her that I would tell her later. She frowned slightly but nodded all the same.

"So we gotta get you guy's dressed in some new outfits. This should be fun!" I chirped happily.

"Yeah what kinda outfits are we talking about here?" Blake was the first to ask.

"Well you guys just can't walk into Tank looking like…that." Lilly told them, smiling sweetly at Blake.

"Why not I think we look good!" Brad announced.

"Yeah, you would!" I commentated sarcastically. He just glared at me.

"Come on, really Mare, what's wrong with what we're wearing?"

I snapped my attention back to the bed. This was the first thing he had said since we got here. _Jeeze I thought he'd gone all mime on me! _"What's wrong with you're outfits?" I asked incredulously. All they did was continue to stare at me, blank faced. "You look like you stepped out of an 'Abercrombie and Fitch' catalogue!" Beside me Lilly stuck out her tongue and pointed her pointer finger at her mouth. I looked over at her and laughed.

"Yeah yucky!"

The guys just kinda looked at each other; I could tell they were still skeptical about the whole situation. I glanced at Matt who was leaning against the headboard; he automatically felt my gaze on him and turned. He reddened a little but held me gaze. I gave him the puppy dog look trying to convince him to come tonight and when saw his eyes flicker to me left I knew that Lily was doing it to. He watched us for a minute before lowering his eyes and nodding with a small apprehensive smile on his face. We both squealed suddenly, jarring the others out of their discussion. The three of them looked at us for a minute before turning to look at Matt who just shrugged innocently.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Lilly asked finally getting fet up with the situation, she really wanted to let loose. I too was beginning to get annoyed but I also knew that since Matt was going the others should go to, even if it was sort of like an obligation not to let their friend go alone.

After a few seconds of silence Brad let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah we're going…" He mumbled.

"Yeah!" Lilly and I both exclaimed happily. "Okay so we need some band shirts because they're the best thing to where at Tank." Lilly explained to them, walking into the closet starting her search.

"So do you guys have any bands that you'd prefer?" I asked them, hoping that they'd know at least one good band.

"How bout Coldplay?" Blake asked.

I looked at him for a minute, steadily. "How bout no!" He just nodded politely. That's when Lilly came back into the room, holding four shirts. She handed two to me and then walked over to the guys with the other two.

"Okay so we have Velvet Revolver and Good Charlotte." She told them holding up the shirts for them to see. They eyed them for a minute before Brad spoke up.

"I'll take the Velvet Revolver one…" He announced and immediately Lilly threw the shirt at him with a smile on her face.

"Who wants the Good Charlotte one?" She asked.

They all exchanged looks. "I'll take it." Matt said after a while. Lilly tossed him the shirt before plunking herself down on the bed beside Blake.

"Okay now Tristin and Blake you guys get to choose between Rancid and Green Day." They both looked over the two shirts and Blake quietly took the Rancid shirt leaving me to throw the Green Day one at Tristin. "Now we need to find you some pants."

"Oh now this will be fun!" Lilly squealed before running back to the closet with me right on her heels. We picked out four pairs of pants and returned to the room. We dropped a pair on each of their laps. We gave Brad black baggy jeans, Blake got a pair of black and red cargo pants, Tristin got black cargo pants and Matt got a pair of zip off, black cargo pants. The guys took their outfits and went into the bathroom beside Billy's room to change.

"Okay so we should go get dressed to." I told Lilly who nodded her agreement. We went over to the bathroom and told the guys through the door that we were going to change and that we'd meet them downstairs in the living room.

* * *

Lilly and I walked out of our rooms after changing and went straight downstairs. We could already here the guys so we followed the sound into the living room where they were sitting on the couch watching music videos. Tristin and Blake looked over at us when they heard us come in and we saw their mouths literally drop.

"Wow!" Blake exclaimed. I knew he was talking about Lilly though because his eyes were fixated on her. She was wearing, like me, the new outfit we'd bought at Hot Topic and Rampage that afternoon. Lilly had her hair down and she'd put it into loose waves, with the bright red showing. She was wearing a black corset tank top, with a plaid skirt that had a lace hem. She had on a pair of black ankle boots and knee high black socks. Completing the look was her black eyeliner and mascara, red eye shadow and red lips.

I turned my head slowly; I could feel a strong gaze on me. I knew who it would be but when I met his eyes it stills sent a shock through my system to know that he was staring at me. I had straightened my hair and left it down showing off my purple streaks. The outfit that I had on was a black sleeveless top that has an asymmetrical neckline with a purple vinyl X strap on the left shoulder. I'm also wearing a black skirt that has a jagged, multi layered hemline with two purple ribbon bows on the sides. I had on a pair of fishnets with my combat boots. My makeup was light, black eyeliner, purple eye shadow and lip gloss.

We continued to stare at each other; my heart was pounding so loud I wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear it. I could feel his eyes take in every inch of my body, starting with my feet and ending with my hair and it made my skin feel hot. I could feel the tension in the room but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his –they were such an intense blue. It almost felt like the whole world was falling away and we were the only people left. That's when Brad coughed rather loudly to break the spell between us. I shook my head trying to rid my thoughts and feelings for now. Tristin smiled charmingly at me as he offered me his arm. I laughed at him but nether the less took him arm and let him lead me out into the driveway.

* * *

The six of us got into to Tank without problems, and grabbed two tables on the second floor. Piling around them Lilly and I watched with amusement as the guys practically turned their heads around trying to see everything. The place wasn't to busy tonight because there wasn't a band playing, just the DJ.

"So how do guys like it?" Lilly asked them.

They looked over at her for a minute but none of them actually answered. I could see that they were starting to relax a bit. "You just have to wait for them to start playing some music." I told them. The DJ was probably having some problems because they usually had the music on already.

Brad turned around to look over at me. "It doesn't seem any different then Velocity. Maybe a little dirtier." I almost choked on my drink when he said that.

"Yeah because that really makes it so much worse!" Lilly told him, obviously trying not to laugh. I, on the other hand, wasn't even attempting to hold in my laughter. He looked over at me, shooting daggers at me with his eyes, before he got up and leaned over the balcony to look over the lower level. No one was on the dance floor, which was the main part of the lower level, along with the bar.

"Well he's got a point. I mean it seems to be exactly the same as any other club in Hartford." Matt said sipping at his drink.

I was about to tell him why it's so different but that's when the DJ came over the speakers, announcing that he was sorry for the delay and that if everyone was ready he would start playing some stuff. Lilly and I, along with all the other regulars in the club, starting to scream and yell, jumping out of our seats.

"That's more like it!" He exclaimed before the club was filled with the heavy beat of Bad Religions, 'New America'. I could see out of my eye that the guys had all jumped when it started to play. Laughing I walked over to the balcony and leaned next to Brad.

"So what do think now?" I yelled, even though he was standing right next to me.

"I think the music's a little loud!" He yelled back at me and I laughed before I shook my head.

"It's gotta be loud!" I yelled once again.

"Come on guys let go dance!" Lilly shouted before she grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs and onto the dance floor. The guys followed us, not to keen on staying up their by themselves. Lilly and I tried to teach them how to dance to the songs that they were playing but they weren't picking it up. At the next song the whole crowd started to jump up and down, I grabbed Tristin's left hand ignoring the tingles, and yelled into his ear to start jumping. He looked at me confused but obeyed anyway. The other guys jumped to and I could see the smiles on their faces despite how much they tried to cover them up.

For the rest of the night the six of us danced and talked but mostly we just hung out. We all had a surprisingly good time together, even though all of us are very different. Even Brad admitted that he'd had fun when we dropped him off at his place later that night. After we dropped off Matt, the four of us went back to the Hayden Mansion.

We walked into the house, and I almost tripped over one of five suitcases lying on the floor. I stumbled backwards for a minute before regaining balance and walking around them and into the living room. "What's with the suitcases?"

No one answered me right away. "Oh um those belong to Mr. Dugrey and his wife." My dad told me, shedding a look at mine and Lilly's outfits. "Were you two out somewhere?" He asked.

I looked at him confused. I had left him a note saying we were going to Tank that night. That's when I noticed the other people in the room. The two elder Dugrey's and Mavor's were sitting on the couch facing my parents. I rolled my eyes at my dad's attempt to seem clueless as to why I'd be wearing what I was. "Yeah dad Lilly and me took the guys to Tank," I told politely.

Suddenly Mr. Dugrey stood up and cleared his throat loudly grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "I don't know what you let your daughters do Mr. Hayden but I will not allow my son to be out at all hours of the night with two hooligans!" He said fiercely.

"Yes I would expect my son to be home at decent hours also," Mrs. Mavor told everyone but she used a softer voice.

"Yes well we're very sorry that your sons were out later then you'd want. Trust me when I say that they will be home earlier in the future." Lorelai told the other parents, trying to make peace with them.

"What? That's not fair! It's not even midnight!" Lilly shouted. She stepped towards our parents but Chris held out his hand to stop her.

"Lilly you can not control the rules that other people set for their children. All you can do is help to follow them."

"Oh come on dad you can't be serious! We've never had a curfew this early before!"

Mr. Dugrey leaned over and briefly shook hands with my father before he stomped over to me. "Now miss, I see that you're parents might let you run wild but I will not let my son do so." He whispered through gritted teeth.

I didn't say anything back, just glared at him. He stood up right again a fake smile plastered on his face. "Well our little stay here was…enjoyable and I do hope we can all get together again." He said and motioned for his wife to get up as well. The Mavor's also stood and said their goodbye's to.

"Aren't we staying here though?" Tristin asked his dad.

"Well we were planning to but they finished the house ahead of schedule so we won't need to stay here." He explained timely before walking past his son and instructing for the butler to move his things.

I turned to face Tristin. "Well then I guess I'll see you and Blake tomorrow, huh?" _This couldn't get anymore awkward! _I thought, glancing over my shoulder to watch my parents try to pretend they weren't listening in.

He leaned in a little closer and whispered so that my parents couldn't hear him. "Too bad! I thought that we could maybe get together later tonight…up in your bedroom." I rolled my eyes at his suggestion before pushing him away from me.

"Goodnight Tristin."

He smirked before walking away. "Night Mary!" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

_-Ella_


	10. Whipped

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it except my DVD's.

New Neighbours  
Chapter Ten: Whipped

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I poked my head out from underneath the cocoon of blankets on top of me, and was met with a rush of cold air. Quickly I retreated back under them, snuggling into them, seeking their warmth.

_Beep!_

Without moving I briefly opened my eyes, but was met with the sight of total darkness. Closing them again I whimpered aloud, before peeking my head out from under the blankets to check the time.

_Beep!_

The shrill beeping of my father's alarm clock echoed in my head, painfully loud. Ducking my head back under, I blindly reached with my arm for the clock.

_Beep!_

_Bee…_

Rejoicing inside, I rolled onto my stomach ready to enjoy a couple more blissful moments of sleep. I tried to burry deeper inside my shelter when I heard someone mounting the stairs. But before anything could register in a sleep muddled brain my dad had already came in and yanked the blankets off of me.

"What the hell!" I screamed, trying to grab hold of my covers but with no success.

"It's time to get up, Rory," he told me before placing my blankets on the floor at the end of my bed and walking back into the hall.

I pouted for a minute trying to pull my legs tighter against my stomach and shelter my body from the cold. Again I didn't find success so I abandoned that notion and as quickly as possible I scooted to the foot of my bed. Placing my feet on the ground I stood up, but when I tried to walk my feet got tangled in the mound of blankets on the floor and I found myself taking a nose dive into the carpet.

"Rory come on you gotta get going or you're gonna be late!" Chris told me walking into my room. He looked at me with a very peculiar expression.

"I fell," I told him, putting on my best puppy dog face. Laughing he walked over to me and pulled me up. I walked with him downstairs and into the kitchen. Plopping myself down onto the stool next to Lilly. "How did you get up so fast?" I asked her amazed.

She smiled at me before nodding at the cup of coffee nestled between her hands. "Sarah brought me coffee."

I looked down at her mug then back up at Sarah, the cook. "Why didn't I get any coffee?"

Sarah, who had been buzzing around the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone, stopped at my side and placed a giant mug in front of me. "I was just going to run this up to you," she said, her velvety and smooth.

I looked down lovingly into the mug, breathing in the aroma of freshly brewed coffee –_one of my favourite scents and tastes. _Without waiting for it to cool I brought the mug to my lips and took a sip of the elixir.

Lilly and I finished our coffees, grabbed a pop tart each and headed back up the stairs to change into our uniforms. Once we were changed and ready for school we went down to the living room, kissed both parents on the cheek and proceeded out the door.

---

I got to my locker just after the bell rung to signal the beginning of class. I put in the combo and opened it up, searching for the books I'd need for the morning. I piled them into my bag before closing my locker and dragging my bag down the hall to my first period class. The halls were practically empty except for people who were late or had spares. I finally got to my class and I peeked in through the windows on the door. The lesson had already started so I quietly pushed the door open and slipped through. Everyone's eyes went to me and I put my finger to my mouth, telling them to be quiet. I looked back over at the teacher who was busy writing something on the board so I silently made my way to the back of the class and plunked myself down into the seat by the window.

"Okay now I want everyone to quickly write this down in their notes," she told the class pointing at the board. Everyone obediently got out their binders and pens to start copying down the note. I watched the teacher for a minute the smile on my face growing even bigger. I glanced over at the clock noticing that I had missed almost twenty minutes of class.

"Awesome!" I whispered to myself before getting out my notebook and taking the pen out of my hair. I jotted down the just of the note but then my thoughts started drifting towards the night before. _Who would have thought that I could've had so much fun with a bunch of jocks? _And it was true I had never in my whole like wanted to spend time with them even if it was for school I had always found a way around it. But last night I had wanted the guys to come to Tank and I had wanted to spend the night with them. _That reminds me…I have to talk to Lilly and the gang about Tristin being in my room!_ I looked back over at the clock; I still had about a half an hour left of class. I quickly made a mental note to talk to them at lunch.

---

I walked into the cafeteria a couple minutes after the lunch bell. The whole morning I was distracted during my classes, preoccupied with thoughts concerning a big headed blonde.

_And you wanna know what doesn't help my situation? Having him in my third period class! And us having the same lunch hour! _It was insane and probably the works of the devil or someone evil like him.

I plowed my way through the crowds of people inside the caf and when I finally got to my regular table I let my bag fall to the ground before I, myself, collapsed onto the table. The whole gang was there already; also a few other people we were friends with and they all watched my scene unfold with amused grins.

"What's up with you?" Maddy asked me, she was sitting on the opposite side of the table along with Lilly.

I picked my head up from the table, letting my eyes focus on her for a second before placing it back down. "I have issues," I responded though it was muffled do to the fact that I spoke it into my arm.

"Well we all knew that," Nikki told me, placing her arm around my shoulders. "So why don't you go ahead and tell us what's really bothering you?"

I smiled a little but it quickly faded when I looked up and caught the sight of the guy who had been dancing around in my head all morning. He just happened to look over at me right then and our eyes met across the cafeteria. I shivered, and not from the cold, as his eyes raked over me. It was like he was staring right through me, right into my soul.

The girls looked over the cafeteria, spotting Tristin seated at one of the front tables. They all smiled at the exchange but soon grew impatient so they all coughed at the same time attracting a lot of attention from various students, including me. I gave a modest blush when I noticed they had all witnessed that.

"Sorry I'm all spacey. Just thinking about some things," I told them, which wasn't a lie I had been thinking all morning.

The girls all smiled even wider and Lilly and Maddy came over to huddle next to me and Nikki. "So we're talking about a guy, right?" Nikki asked me, even though it was more of a statement then a question.

"No cause if we were to have a conversation about a guy there would have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about…" I trailed off becoming confused myself.

"Okay that so wasn't a sentence!" Maddy exclaimed laughing.

We all laughed for a second, and I actually forgot about Tristin and everything for a while but I knew it was to good to be true when I looked up and saw a group of girls making their way towards us. "Oh great!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Carly Swanson was leading the group; she was being followed closely by Kayla and Alicia. Carly's mouth nose was turned up in that snotty way and she looked disgusted to even be seen near the back of the cafeteria. They stopped in front of our table, hands on their hips and chest's stuck out. "Why hello ladies," Carly greeted them with forced politeness.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the sheep," Lilly said smirking at them and receiving murderous glares from each one of them.

"As much as I would love to argue with you today, I'm here to talk with Rory," she stated formerly her years of upper-class training shining through.

I looked up at her, "Carly we don't talk. We're not friends…unless all that hair spray you use finally seeped into your brain and you lost your memory?" I asked her sarcastically.

She laughed fakely before sending me another sweet smile. "I just happened to hear the juiciest piece of gossip today," she announced.

"And that would interest me because?"

"Because it was about you…" she trailed off waving her hand.

I exchanged looks with the gang, "What can I say I've always been one for the tabloids," gesturing with my hand just like she had.

Carly huffed before stepping closer to the table her eyes ice cold but I didn't even flinch. "Ok I'm done being civil. I just want to make something clear;" she lowered herself to my level and stated menacingly, "Tristin is mine. I don't want to see you talking to him, I don't want you to be friends with him and I better not see you dating him!"

"Okay, Blondie Bear…yah hi," Nikki said waving for her attention. "Two small details. It isn't Christmas and Rory isn't Santa. So you ain't getting what you want!"

I stood up out of my seat flashing a small smile at Nikki before setting my face. I tapped Carly on the shoulder making her turn around, jumping when she realized how close I really was to her. "Okay you better listen and listen well because I don't like having to repeat myself. You might be spoiled and you're daddy probably buys you anything you want but when you're talking to me, you're not little Miss High and Mighty! So get off your throne and start living in the real world!" I got closer to her, and even though she tried to hide it I could tell I was scaring her, the extra couple of inches I had on her helped a lot though. "You don't control me and you can't order me around like your little posse. I will talk with whoever I want, I'll be friends with whoever I want and I will date whoever I damn well please!" I finished my rant with the sweetest smile before sitting back down and sipping at my drink.

Lilly was smiling happily; she loved it when people put Carly in her place. She watched the girls for a couple seconds; they were standing there with their mouths hanging open and unbelievably expressions on their faces. She cleared her throat getting their attention before flicking her hand at them. "Run along now."

The huffed, flipped their hair and stalked off towards their regular table. The four of us looked at each other for a minute before we all burst out laughing. After a while we all calmed down and everyone's gazes turned to me. Seems they hadn't forgotten about our conversation before Carly had come over.

"So we all know that you like Tristin. What we don't know it why it's got you so wound up?" Lilly explained her face half serious. "So why don't you tell us."

My smile disappeared. How was I supposed to explain it to them when I didn't even know what was wrong? "Well it's just; I caught Tristin in my bedroom."

Their expressions didn't change; well some confusion was added to the mix. "So where's the problem in that?" Maddy asked.

My eyes narrowed a bit, "He was alone, in my bedroom, looking through my scrapbook," I told them quietly, not wanting for the whole cafeteria to here. "And he lied straight to my face," I added as an afterthought.

"What'd he lie about?" Lilly asked. She was starting to see a slight problem in the situation but nothing that could really cause the funk that her sister was presently in.

"Well when I caught him he said that he'd gone to the bathroom which is believable. But then when I saw my scrapbook in his hands I asked him about it and he told me he had found it on the floor."

"And let me guess, it wasn't on the floor last time you saw it?" Nikki asked me.

I looked over at her, "Nope. It was underneath my math textbook. Meaning he would have had to move that to even see it."

The other girls all thought about this situation and they all came to the conclusion that Tristin was just really curious and he wanted to know more about Rory.

"Well he obviously wants to get to know you better…" Maddy teased me.

I smiled at her, "So he decides to root through my personal stuff instead of just asking me?"

They all just shrugged and I decided that if they didn't see anything wrong about it that I would just let it go. All in all it didn't seem like a big enough problem to dwell on. "Well then that's the end of that."

"Good. Now we can get onto a better topic. Like how we're gonna get you two together…" Lilly exclaimed slyly.

I couldn't help but laugh. I could always count on Lilly for some sort ok crazy plan. And I knew just by looking at her that she was in the process of making one right now.

---

"You want one?"

I looked back over my shoulder, to see a friend hanging a cigarette between his fingers.

"I wouldn't accept that if I were you, Miss Hayden!"

My eyes widened and I whipped my head around to come face to face with Mr. Charleston, school headmaster. "Wow, that's a lot of tweed," I remarked, letting my eyes take in everything from his tweed suit to the tweed bag he was carrying.

He looked down, absently fingering the hem of the jacket between his fingers. "Oh…yes thank you," he answered.

I casually looked over my shoulder once again to see the cigarette that the boy had offered now hung from his lips. "So Charleston, I'm guessing you didn't come here for a smoke?"

He regarded me with wide eyes obviously flustered. "No! Of course not!" he immediately told me, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "Okay then why did you come here?" I asked casually looking bored with the situation but really I was trying hard not laugh.

He appeared confused for a moment but then his eyes became clear and he seemed to return to his normal self. "Well Miss Hayden, maybe you would like to take a little guess at why I might be here?" he asked motioning towards his surroundings.

I smirked, cocked my head to the side and said in a knowing voice: "Meet you at your office in five."

"Yes it seems that you are correct," he replied stuffily before pointing at his watch, "five minutes." And then he turned around and left casting disapproving glances at the hordes of teens smoking.

"What'd you do this time, Hayden?" Nikki asked me, plopping down on the curb next to me.

I looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before breaking in a grin. "Well it could be because I called him El Douche, because I never handed in that one project that is supposedly worth like 5 of our grade…or it could be because I told my French teacher that I had a serious eye cancer that causes me to go blind every once in a while…"

She looked at me sympathetically, "Oh no I've heard of that cancer…it's really horrible," she told me.

I pretended to wipe at tears falling down my cheeks, "I know and doctors said I'm just gonna have to live with it for the rest of my life."

"That's terrible," she cooed mockingly and before we knew what was happening we were both laughing so hard actual tears were streaming down our cheeks.

The others were looking at us amused by our little show. They had all seen something like this and even some of them had been part of something like it. So it wasn't new just funny.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Maddy asked smiling kindly.

I nodded my head and quickly stood up from the curb. "Yah I think we'll live," I told her, thinking about how crazy Nikki and I really must be to laugh hard at something that wasn't even that funny. "Anyway I should go. I'm already five minutes late."

"See ya," everyone called to me as I walked back towards the front doors of the school.

---

"I can't believe you guys actually spent an entire day with them."

About a half a dozen guys were leaning casually against a group of lockers. They were all dressed the same. Same uniforms and same jackets that seemed to magnetically pull girls to them. They all appeared to look the same. Just some minor details were different like hair colour and skin colour. Most importantly though, they all wore that same trademark smirk.

"Yah not one of my best days," a very low, husky voice replied. It belonged to Brad.

Tristin who was standing next to him rolled his eyes. "Oh come on man, you had a great time you just don't want to admit it," he told Brad.

"Yah right," Brad scoffed.

Tristin turned his head to talk to Blake who was standing beside him. "Guys so annoying," he said.

Blake smirked at him. "I'm surprised you even noticed he was there last night." Off of Tristin's confused look Blake elaborated. "Oh come on you were practically drooling in the girls lap."

"What girl?"

Tristin head whipped around so fast I could have swore he got whiplash. His blue eyes were wide with surprise on seeing me and he looked nervous about something.

"Oh you know just some random girl," he told her nonchalantly, earning himself smirks from the guys and an evil smile from me.

I walked closer to him, just until I was a couple inches away. I slowly let my hand wander up his chest and wrapped it around the green tie he was wearing. "Does this girl have a name?" I asked him innocently, twirling the green material around my finger.

I eye his adam's apple, watching it grow bigger as he swallowed. I was clearly affecting him and I couldn't help but smile proudly. This had been Lilly's plan; get bold around him, make him squirm and then after you've teased him for a while make your move. I had been iffy about the plan at first; I didn't want to seem like a slut. But she had reassured me that it as just one guy and it wasn't like I was leading him on, I was going to give him what he wanted.

"Uh…yeah…sure she does," he choked out; his voice was very low and very sexy.

I tilted my head back making my ponytail falling between my shoulder blades. "So then what's this mystery girl's name?" I asked him quietly, abandoning his tie and letting my fingers trace unknown patterns running along his collarbone.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and I smirked at him once again. He closed his eyes briefly, letting himself drown in the way my fingers felt dancing across his skin but he quickly opened them again and was about to answer when a shadow fell over top of us.

"Miss Hayden, I believe we were supposed to be meeting in my office," Mr. Charleston said in his snotty, rich voice, "oh lets say 10 minutes ago."

I still hadn't turned around to acknowledge his presence. All I did was roll my eyes, which were a bright blue, and smile apologetically at Tristin. I leaned up to his ear and I could feel his heart pumping fast against my chest and I placed a very light and soft kiss on his pulse. He let out a very, very soft moan that went unnoticed by everyone except me and I smirked at him when I pulled back letting him know I had heard it.

I followed the headmaster down the hall and towards his office not allowing myself to look back even though I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back. Good thing was that he had been so focused on how I was affecting him he hadn't noticed the way my own heart was pounding in my chest.

Tristin finally broke out of his trance and a huge smile took over his face as he fell back against the lockers again. "Man, she's something isn't she?" he asked the guys who were all staring at him.

They all shook their heads at him; they could all tell he was seriously whipped. They all knew that I had him wrapped around my finger and some of them thought it was funny and others thought it was disgusting.

"Oh yah she's something, she's a pain in the ass," Trevor Jones exclaimed before grabbing his bag off the floor and sauntering down the hall.

---


	11. The Queen

_**Special note for this chapter: I changed the point of view, so the story is not told through the eyes of Rory anymore. Just thought you'd like to know…**_

New Neighbours  
Chapter Eleven: The Queen

Tristin was lying on his bed, he was supposed to be finishing his homework but he'd abandoned that a while ago. He was on his back staring up at his ceiling, one hand under his head acting as another pillow. His other hand was resting against his stomach, continuously drumming his pen against himself. This was something that he'd picked up from his father; it was an action both of them did when they were thinking very hard about something. Not that Tristin liked to admit that he and his father shared traits. He wanted nothing more in life then to be nothing like his father.

Nevertheless, he new that that would never happen. No matter what he did, or how many promises he made himself, he knew that when he was older he'd take over his father's job and he'd run the business. His father would convince him to. His father could make him do almost anything. It was one of his specialties. Making people do things that they otherwise would never do. And sometimes it proved to be a good thing but most of the time…it wasn't.

That was the reason Tristin didn't want to have his father's life. Arthur Dugrey was a liar and a blackmailer and he would do anything to make a deal, without thinking twice about its consequences. He drove families bankrupt just to get money and respect. He didn't really have a lot of respect though. Every man who'd done business with him regretted it. That was why they'd moved. His father had said they needed a fresh start. But really they moved because his father didn't have anyone left to suck money out of. And now he had millions of unsuspecting business men scheduled into his day planner, all will craft deals with Arthur Dugrey and every one of them will lose hundreds of dollars in the blink of an eye.

Tristin used to think that what his father did was illegal, running families into bankruptcy and making people lose their jobs and all their respect. But it wasn't. His father was that good of a businessman that he could do all that and more and makes it seem like the other guy brought it all on himself. It wasn't as if people haven't sued him before…it's just that they haven't won.

Tristin hated what his father did with a passion. He hated his father just the same. The man himself wasn't any better. And in Tristin's opinion he'd rather deal with the man behind the desk then Arthur Dugrey himself.

Before he'd come here to Hartford, he hadn't really cared which version of his father he was with because he didn't understand what was wrong with both of them. Tristin had been raised to not feel emotion. He wasn't loved as a kid, and he barely saw either of his parents after the age of 13. They'd figured that at that age he could fend for himself so they'd both stopped pretending to care. He grew up in a sterile house, no homey touches or family pictures hung on the walls. There hadn't been love in that house, not love between a child and his parents or even between the adults. Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey had never loved each other. They married because they were both wealthy and they knew by marrying they'd each get richer. Tristin had been conceived because they thought it would look good that they had a kid and Arthur needed someone to follow his example and carry the Dugrey name. His parents only acted concerned about him when in public.

The first time he'd felt emotion had been when he met Blake. It had been companionship and understanding. Both boys had gone through the same thing and they bonded instantly because of it. They'd become best friends and shared everything together. Blake was the only person outside the Dugrey family that knew how Arthur Dugrey did business, and he'd kept the secret.

It had only been when he came to Hartford that he finally recognized that something was wrong with the way his parents treated him. He hadn't established that fact when they'd first arrived in the new city. It seemed to be exactly like where he'd come from except a lot bigger and busier. The families he'd been introduced to had been the same and he'd been glad that Blake and his family had moved with them. He'd been sure that this place would have been hell without a friendly face. But then his father had picked his first 'victim' as Tristin liked to call them.

_They drove over to the largest mansion Tristin had ever seen and he was overwhelmed when he walked in the door. He'd expected to see a house exactly like his old one or even his new one but this had been completely different. There was a mountain of clutter in the foyer, shoes and boots strewn everywhere and coats hanging on a giant octopus coat rack. Pictures cluttered the walls of the house, pictures of an older couple, smiling happily and in love. Other pictures included two younger girls who looked exactly alike. The first picture he saw of them entranced Tristin. He'd never in his whole life seen twins and here there was a picture of two identical girls at the age of six or seven, sporting braids and overalls. He was been torn out of his trance by a comment made by his father about the messiness of the house. _

_It had been then that the maid, who had let them in, finally returned with the couple from the pictures on the wall. They were a real sight to see. Both looked refreshingly modern and comfortable with themselves. The woman was dressed casual in a flirty sundress, but the man did have on a suit like Tristin and his father. Tristin grimaced when he heard the sarcastic comment his father made about the other mans tie. Unlike Arthur's tie which was a sophisticated black and grey argyle, the other mans tie was tie-died purple and blue._

_They all walked into the living room to sit and wait for the Baker's to arrive. They sipped at tea and coffee for a while, talking about little things. Tristin really wasn't paying that much attention to the conversation anyway. His eyes were dancing around the room, taking in everything from the monkey lamp sitting next to him on a small side table to the painting above the fireplace. It was a scene from the wild, a tiger and her cubs lying in the tall savannah grass. _

_This place was so different from anything Tristin had ever seen, or experienced. And when he looked at the owners of the house he felt a pang in his heart. He felt sorry for them because they already trusted his father. He wanted to tell them everything, he wanted to warn them but he knew if he did his father would find out and he would be in so much trouble he wouldn't see the light of day for years. _

_That's when the Mavor's walked in and everyone greeted them and exchanged pleasantries. Blake sat next to Tristin and they talked quietly, as the adults conversed about business plans. It was almost the end of the night and the adults had decided to move out to the patio when the front door slammed shut and a voice echoed throughout the house. _

_The person attached to the voice soon appeared in the living room. Tristin instantly recognised her as one of the girls from the pictures adorning the walls. She immediately intrigued him. She was refreshingly beautiful, but it was the way she presented herself that reeled him in. Just like her parents, she didn't seem uptight or snotty like the usual upper class crowd. She radiated life and although she did dress a bit peculiar Tristin once again found himself wishing he could tell these people what they were getting themselves into. He felt this need when he saw the girl, this overbearing need to protect her. Although she didn't seem to need his protection, she looked like someone who could take care of herself and straight away Tristin respected her._

_He was disappointed when she left so quickly and whispered to Blake that maybe moving here wouldn't be so bad. Blake laughed and soon enough they had all reconvened to the patio. Tristin could hear the loud pounding of music coming from one of the open windows and he knew that it must be her room. He wanted so badly to excuse himself, find her room, and talk to her. But he knew she would ask about his parents and even though he wanted to tell her about his father, he was ashamed. He didn't want her to know that he was related to someone as evil and cold as Arthur Dugrey. In addition, he didn't want to see the look of disgust that would appear on her face if he told her what his father was going to do to her family. Therefore, he kept quiet, and he promised to himself that no matter what happened he would never let that girl know about his father. He wanted to be her friend and it saddened him to know that after his father was done business with her father, she wouldn't want anything more to do with him…that is if they became friends in the first place. _

_He hoped they did. He needed someone like her in his life. Needed someone to colour coat his black and white world for him. _

Tristin was jolted out of his reverie by a rapping on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said pretending to be working on his homework just in case it was his father.

One of the maids opened the door and smiled at him slightly. "Your father has requested you presence in his study, Master Tristin," she said graciously.

"Thank you. I'll be down in a minute," Tristin told the maid and threw her a charming smile; another trait he'd inherited from his father.

Tristin slowly put away his school stuff and stood in front of his mirror. He combed his hair a little; his father hated how messy the blonde mop always was. He straightened his clothes and then left his room and went downstairs to his fathers study. He knocked on the wood door.

"Come on in," his father called from his big black leather chair behind his desk.

Tristin entered the room quietly and took a seat in front of his father. They had yet to make any form of eye contact.

Arthur Dugrey leaned forward and rested his elbows on his mahogany desk. "Business plans with Mr. Hayden aren't going as I intended," he started and but missed the grimace that came over Tristin's face. "Mr. Hayden himself is a very savvy business man, and he's just having a little trouble trusting me completely."

Tristin's father rarely ever talked to him about his work and so he looked at him quizzically. "What's this have to do with me?" he asked impatiently. If he hadn't been brought up in society he would have been nervously twitching under his father's steady gaze.

"Well since you ever so graciously offered to help me this time by working your way through the daughter I wanted to talk to you about the annual Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball," Arthur stated smoothly, leaning back in his chair.

Tristin felt anger boiling dangerously inside of him. He hated when his father did something like this. He made it seem that this was all Tristin's idea. He wanted to tell his father off, and put him in his place but he knew better then to mess with Arthur Dugrey. So he sat there silently fuming. "What about the ball?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you to accompany Miss. Hayden there, as her date," he told Tristin who eyes bugged out.

"You can't be serious!" he said.

Arthur Dugrey pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to the two large wood doors. "I believe I am serious. You will accompany her, you will be her date for the evening and you will put in a good word about me, understood?"

Tristin could barely hold in his anger anymore and so he stood up violently almost knocking over his chair. He stalked over to his father and starred him in the eye for a minute before sighing. "Understood," he muttered under his breath but his father caught it all the same and nodded his head. He opened the door of his study and Tristin walked past him.

---

"You're screwed man," Billy Hayden exclaimed, walking over towards the big bay window behind him to retrieve his hacky sack.

"I'm not screwed!" Tristin told him, not even convincing himself.

Blake looked at Tristin and then at Billy and nodded his head several times. "Face it man! You are screwed!" he stated laughing.

Tristin bent down and picked up the hacky sack Billy had just kicked towards him. He threw it at Blake and thanks to years and years of sports, hit him straight in the gut. He laughed as Blake clutched at his stomach, feigning agony and collapsed to the ground.

Billy laughed also but bent down and reached out his hand to pull Blake off the ground. "Alright, alright, alright! We gotta get down to business!" he announced, plopping himself down on his king size bed.

Blake and Tristin sat down in front of him. "How are we gonna pull this off? Tristin's never gonna get Rory to go to the Debutante ball, there's no way!" Blake complained.

Billy contemplated that for a minute before he responded. "Couldn't you just ask her as a friend…I mean it doesn't have to be a date or anything. She'd probably be more open to it that way," he told Tristin.

"That would work up until my father comes over and blows the whole thing," Tristin rationalized.

Blake nodded, silently agreeing, and then he added. "You know you could just tell her you like her and God forbid actually ask her out."

Tristin scowled at him and smacked him over the head. "No, I'm not doing that," he told Blake.

"Why not? You've never had any problems asking girls out before," Blake pointed out.

Tristin sighed, clearly exasperated. "I don't know…it's just different this time."

Billy, who had been quietly observing the two talk for a minute, decided to jump in. "Okay I'm thinking the easiest way to do this is to build her up to it. We have time the balls not for two months so if you can get close to her in the next 60 days or so, when you ask her it won't be as big a deal."

Tristin interrupted him. "I don't know about that…Rory's acting kinda weird around me lately."

Blake nodded his head. "Yah, she came onto him in the hall today. It was hilarious!" he told Billy earning himself another smack from Tristin.

"Okay fine…what if she rejects me?" Tristin asked.

Billy thought for a moment before suddenly getting an idea. "If she says no then I can just casually run the idea by my grandmother and she'll tell either Chris or Lorelai and Rory will have to go," he finished explaining, sounding very pleased with his plan.

Blake then threw at pillow at his face and the smirk was knocked right off. "Way to go you idiot! You just included me into your whole plan."

"What?" Billy asked.

"I'm dating your other sister and if Rory has to go, I'm just guessing that Lilly will have to go to," he huffed not liking the idea at all.

"But you'll go?" Billy asked.

Blake sighed. "Yah I'll go."

Tristin got off the bed and started to pace around the room, running his fingers through his already messy hair. "If only it would be that easy to ask Rory."

"Hey, I'm asking her twin!" Blake exclaimed getting off the bed with Billy.

Tristin turned around to face him. "Yah but you're dating her! I think that might have some kind of effect on the outcome," he said sarcastically.

Blake followed Billy out of his room, but passing by Tristin, he whispered; "If you weren't so much of a coward, you'd be dating Rory already."

---

The four girls sat at the back of their fourth period class the next day. They weren't paying any attention to whatever the teacher was droning on and on about, but they did have their books open and were pretending to be taking notes. Rory felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to face Nikki and Maddy. She poked Lilly and she turned around also.

"Alicia's been staring at you for the past 20 minutes," Maddy told Rory quietly not wanting to attract the teacher's attention. None of them wanted another detention.

Rory clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Oh joy I have a female stalker!"

The girls all laughed, forgetting to be quiet, and earned themselves a glare from the teacher. They all ducked their heads and pretended to be reading the textbook like everyone else in the class. When they were sure the teacher wasn't paying attention to them anymore they turned around to face each other and continued talking.

"She's jealous, you can see it in her eyes," Nikki added and they all looked over at Alicia who if you looked closely enough kinda resembled a big green monster.

"She probably heard about your little show with Tristin," Lilly told her sister, poking her in the side.

Rory smirked when she thought back to what had happened yesterday in fourth period and at lunch. "Yah she'd been like that all day. Got really mad at me yesterday during third when I sat myself on Tristin's desk," Rory said, waving at Alicia, who in turn glared at her and turned around.

"I'm telling you, you should do something after school today!" Maddy exclaimed.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I want to do it when no one expects it. You know, really throw him off," she said, smiling evilly.

"You're really evil you know that?" Nikki told Rory.

Rory laughed a little, and let a huge smile grace her face. "You say it like it's a bad thing!"

---

She could feel eyes on her. They'd been on her the whole day. Moreover, she was certain it was the same person or persons. Trying to shrug it off she kept walking until she was forcefully pulled into the girl's bathroom. Her eyes widened but she recovered quickly as her eyes landed on Roxanne, Alicia's bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"Well, well, well, nice of you to drop by Rory," Roxanne greeted Rory in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Rory tugged her arm out of the grasp of one of Roxanne's followers and crossed both her arms in front of her. "Well I've been meaning to come and see you in your new office," she told the other girl sarcastically, pushing away from the two girls and walking towards Roxanne, looking around pretending she'd never seen it before. "I don't know Roxy, I'm sure you could've done better."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

Rory looked at her for a minute. "Never mind. So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

Roxanne smiled, not at all true. "I'm here on Alicia's behalf," she began.

"Cause we all know she couldn't have come here ant talk to me herself." Rory turned around to face Roxanne again. "She's such a busy little bee!"

Roxanne let out a dry laugh before continuing. "Alicia has been watching you…"

Rory gasped mockingly, placing her hand on her mouth, her black nail polish clashing with her pale skin. "Wow a stalker and I'm only 16!"

"Alicia doesn't want you hanging around with Tristin," Roxanne said.

Rory looked at her, one eyebrow raised, her hands back at her sides. "Funny I don't remember Alicia being in control of my life!"

"Listen as long as you hang around with Tristin you'll have to deal with Alicia," Roxanne told her in what she thought was a threatening voice, before walking out the door.

Rory smiled at the two girls still standing by the door. "I think you're supposed to follow her."

Their eyes widened and they both hurried out of the bathroom and down the hall. Chuckling to herself Rory turned around to face the mirror and checked her appearance. After letting down her hair and attaching the claw it had been in to the bottom of her skirt, she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall towards her sister's locker. Lilly, Nikki and Maddy were sitting on the floor, chatting.

"Hey," Rory called to them and they all returned her greeting. "I was just about to find the guys, you wanna come?"

The three smiled and nodded, before pushing themselves up form the ground. They walked into the cafeteria, thinking that'd be the best place to start looking for the guys. However, they weren't there and so they left the cafeteria, and started walking down the hall.

"Oh you know what, I think Blake said something about playing football at lunch," Lilly told the group and they turned around making their way to the gym. They left through the gym doors and walked over to the football field, Lilly running ahead.

Lilly ran up to the side of the field, took her scarf out of her hair, and waved it calling in a southern belle accent: "Oh Blake darling, could you come over here for a second?"

The guys stopped playing, turning their attention towards Lilly with amused looks. That morning it had been real cold when the girls were leaving for school and so Lilly had put on her polka dot legwarmers underneath her cut off's. She really was something and the guys found her very strange. Some looked at Blake oddly but Tristin and Matt smiled encouragingly at him. Blake told the guys he'd be right back and started to run over to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly," he greeted her.

Lilly smiled at him, quickly looking over him. He wasn't wearing the normal uniform anymore but the guy's gym clothes. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of his white shirt clinging to his chest. "Hey," she said after a while and when she looked back up into his eyes she notice the slight blush on his cheeks. _Oh my God! He's so cute!_ She thought it was odd that he blushed when being checked out, I mean he was gorgeous he should be use to it!

Blake hated the fact that she could make all his charm and attitude just melt away with one look. Trying to regain some of his normal confidence, he lifted his arm and ran his finger across her cheek softly. "Did you want something?" he asked her gently.

"Well we were going to go out tonight. And I was wondering if you wanted to come along…" Lilly trailed off, looking at him hopefully.

"You and?" he asked.

"Me and Nikki and Maddy and Rory," Lilly clarified for him, still giving the puppy dog look.

"Don't we have that big history project due tomorrow?" he asked her, recalling the teacher reminding them about that like fifty times during class.

Lilly scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to remember anything about a project. "Oh yah that project…I don't really think it's that important," she told him.

Blake looked confusedly down at her. "You mean just blow it off?" he asked her.

Lilly thought about that for a minute before nodding. This was something new to her. All the people she usually hangs out with don't care about school. She always thanked God she wasn't like the people in her class that finish projects the first night they get them. It always annoyed her but now she just thought it was cute that Blake was like that…God what was happening to her?

Blake could hear his conscious screaming at him to tell her he can't go out. He was just about to tell her when he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They were the lightest blue he'd ever seen, and they were full of hope that he'd come tonight. _Oh what the heck, it's just one project._ "Yah sure, I'll come," he told her and he felt immense warmth spread throughout him when she smiled. He realized then that he loved making her smile.

Lilly let her pearly white teeth show in a wide smile. "Great! You can bring along some peoples if you like, just not…"

Blake interrupted her, "Just not the peoples you don't like," he finished her sentence with a knowing smile. The turning around he pointed out three of the guys. "How about Matt, Jaimie and Tristin?"

Lilly's smile grew some more. "Perfect," she told him, before leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in gym," She whispered into his ear before patting him on the chest and walking off towards the stand where the gang was sitting.

She climbed up a couple of rows and sat down next to Rory, wrapping her arms around herself. She might have worn her leg warmers to school today but she hadn't brought a sweater or even a winter coat. "I hate the fact that it's so cold!" she whined.

Nikki who was sitting opposite her laughed. "Well you should have expected it! I mean it is the end of November."

Rory put her arm around her sister, smiling. "I wasn't ready for the cold either. I mean didn't we just have this major hot front of whatever you call it?" Rory asked the others.

"Yeah we did last week and now it's like freezing!" Maddy whined, remembering how her and Rory had gone swimming in her backyard last week, granted the pool was heated but it was still outside.

"Stupid weather," Lilly grumbled, but then she brightened when she remembered their plans for the night. "Ooh!"

"What?" Nikki asked her.

Lilly lifted her head, which had been resting on Rory's shoulder, and addressed the group, forgetting for a moment how cold she was. "Where are we going tonight?"

Maddy looked at her confused. "We're going out tonight?" she asked.

"Yeppers," Rory said, happily.

"Why don't we just go down to the dock?" Nikki suggested.

One day in the summer the four of them had found themselves bored and hot and tired of going to the same places everyday. Therefore, they'd gone out in search of somewhere new to hang out. And after a while of walking they'd gotten down to the beach, and they walked along it for a while until they came to the dock. And so for the rest of the day they just lounged on the wood planks, slipping into the water time after time. And from then on the dock had become one of their regular hangouts.

"Yeah sure the dock sounds fine but we better bring coats and blankets or something," Rory told everyone.

"Yah it'll be cold by the water," Maddy threw in, shivering when she once again became aware of the goose bumps covering her body.

"Oh and I invited the guys to come to," Lilly told them and she saw Rory's and Maddy's eye light up.

"Which ones?" Nikki asked, out of all of them she hated the jocks the most.

"Blake, Matt, Jaimie and Tristin," Lilly told her, laughing at the dreamy expression on Maddy's face at the prospect of spending the night with Jaimie.

Nikki looked quizzically at Lilly for a minute. "Who's Matt?" she asked.

"He's one of their friends from the football team. Don't worry though he's different from the others, he's nice."

"By the way guys I needed to talk to you about the plan with Tristin and me," Rory told them.

They all seemed intrigued and so Rory continued. "Well I was walking down the hall today, on my way to meet you guys, when Roxanne pulls me into her new office…"

"Storage closet?" Maddy asked.

"Girl's bathroom," Rory clarified and the girls nodded, having each been accosted by Roxanne one time or another. "Anyway I got the just of what she was prattling on about and it translates into the fact that Alicia is very threatened by me. She's starting to get scared that I'll get Tristin and not her…"

"Which you will," Lilly cut in.

Rory laughed at that. "Anyway I was thinking maybe we could altar the plan a little."

"I'm thinking we get rid of it all together," Lilly said.

Rory's blue orbs clouded with confusion. "What? You're the one who came up with it."

"Yah I know but I think it would be better. Listen we all know how Alicia gets her guys, it's with seduction and you know her natural state of being a whore!"

Maddy nodded, understanding what Lilly was saying. "And if you continued with the plan it's be just like Alicia except a lot less whorish and a lot more conservative."

"So you want me to screw the plan and just be like his friend?" Rory asked.

The other girls nodded and Rory smiled. "I can do that," she said happily.

"We're really messing with this kids mind!" Maddy laughed.

"Yah I know, I mean first I hate him, and then I tell him we can be friends…"

Lilly continued for me, amused. "And then you turned around and started coming on to him for like a day and now your back to just being his friend!" They all laughed at how confused Tristin will be and probably already is.

"What can I say I'm the queen of mixed signals!"

---

_Sorry for the long wait guys, I tried to make it up to you my making this a long chapter, even though there's no Trory in it. All that will be in the next chapter. _

_I added some Lilly/Blake into this one, tell me if you guys like it. _

_NE way I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you guys rock!_

_-Ella_


	12. An Incident from The Past

New Neighbours  
Chapter Twelve: An Incident from The Past

Rory and Lilly were leaning against their lockers at the end of school, waiting for Nikki and Maddy to show up. The four of them had last period together but somehow they'd lost the other two girls. The sister's already had their bags, full of novels and junk so they were ready to leave right away.

"Where are they?" Lilly asked, glancing down at her watch for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Rory laughed nervously and shrugged. Lilly was pretty amusing right now. She was nervous and edgy because of their plans for the night, or more so because of their company. Frustrating thing was that Rory was feeling the exact same way.

"I think I see them now," Rory said pushing herself off her locker so she could peer down the hall.

True to her words, Maddy and Nikki were trudging down the hall towards their own lockers. The two girls got to their lockers, right beside Rory's, and opened them without saying anything.

"Okay what's wrong with you two?" Lilly asked, coming to stand next to them.

Rory raised her eyebrows when Madeleine looked over at her. She was glad to have something else to think about right now. Ever since lunch her thoughts had been contradicting themselves over and over again, making her head hurt. One minute she was happy that she was going to spend the night having fun with a couple of friends, the next minute it was more of a nervous feeling because she'd admitted to having feelings for Tristin, and to top it all off, as much as she told herself that she really didn't like Tristin that much she was looking forward to this night more than anything in a little while. And that scared the hell out of her.

"Okay after fifth period Charleston comes over to me and Nikki and starts lecturing me about what the proper dress code is at this school. Which by the way is totally bogus because I'm not even wearing anything offensive or slutty," Maddy complained.

"I hate when he does that. It's not fair at all," Lilly divulged.

"And I know that I should have just let him lecture me about it but you know me I can't let something like that go so I kinda of yelled at him," she mumbled the last part hoping the others wouldn't catch it.

"You yelled at him?" Rory asked her, trying to hold in her laughter at the scene playing in her head. She could almost see what their headmaster would look like. His bald head going red, that gross vein on his forehead throbbing, his nostrils flaring. It was a hilarious expression but it also led to a lot of things including detention and phone calls home.

"You guys should have been there it was by far the funniest thing I've seen this week!" Nikki told them, with a giant smile that showed off her pearly white teeth.

Madeleine smiled remembering how funny it had been but she sobered up when she also remembered the consequences. "Funny yes but also a very bad idea when you had amazing plans that same night!" Maddy whined to the group, jutting out her bottom lip.

Rory cocked her head to the side. "You got detention didn't you?" she asked her friend, feeling very bad for her.

Rory got her answer when Madeleine's pout became even bigger. Rory and Lilly gave her sympathetic smiles. "Hey we can all get together another time. You won't be missing out on only a one time thing," Lilly told her trying to cheer her friend up.

It worked a little but Madeleine was really bummed out. She hadn't spent any time with Jaimie since the night at the club. "Well you two will just have to have extra fun for the both of us," she told them with a small smile, gesturing to herself and Nikki.

Rory and Lilly nodded, but then thought over what she said. "Wait a minute the both of you?" Lilly asked confused.

Nikki, who had been putting away her books turned around, a guilty expression on her face. "I won't be joining you guys tonight either," she told them.

"Why?" Rory asked.

Nikki stuck an arm back into her locker and searched through her bag. "I laughed when Maddy yelled at Charleston and he gave me a detention to."

"Well I'm sure you can probably get out of it if you only laughed. He let me out of mine last time," Rory told her encouragingly.

Nikki nodded her head a couple of times. "Yah I could have gotten out of it had that been the only thing. But sadly it wasn't," she told them.

"What else did you do?" Lilly asked her, hugging her arms around her stomach.

"Hey! Why do you think I did something? It could have easily been something he pulled out of thin air and blamed on me!" Nikki told them.

"Because you look guilty!" Lilly said, giving her a pointed look.

"Okay fine it was something I did but it wasn't my fault he saw it," she told them vaguely.

Madeleine, who up until that point had been quiet, stood up. "Come on Nikki you can't put it off any longer you gotta tell them," she teased her.

Nikki laughed. "You don't have to make it seem so bad," she said. Maddy just shrugged. "Anyway, I laughed after Maddy was done yelling at Charleston and he turned on me right. He gives me this huge lecture about how I should respect my elders and how I was encouraging Maddy by laughing. So I gave him this incredibly fake apology and I turned around to leave but he grabbed the strap of my bag and it kinda opened a little."

As Nikki was telling her story the girls started to walk down the hall towards the back doors of the school where Rory and Lilly had parked that morning. It also happened to be where Nikki and Maddy would be serving their detentions.

"Well what was in your bag that was so bad?" Rory asked, turning sideways to pass by a group of giggling freshman's.

"Kyle's pack of cigs," Nikki told them matter of factly.

The girls had just come to the back doors and stopped. "That's gotta suck. Charleston hates smokers," Rory told her.

Nikki nodded. "I know and it's not like he'll believe me if I say they're not mine."

"Even if he did he'd give you detention for holding them," Lilly scoffed, turning around to lean against the pair of doors that led out into the back parking lot.

"So you guys better remember to have extra fun for us tonight," Maddy reminded the twins.

"We will. But hey, if your parents let this slide or something call us, we might still be out," Rory tried to lighten her friends moods.

Lilly poked her sister in the side drawing an 'ouch' from the brunette. "Ror, did we forget about Tristin and Blake's very early curfews?" she asked.

Rory who was rubbing at her side looked over at Lilly and stuck her tongue out at her before addressing the question. "All we have to do is make it look like they did get in for their curfews. It shouldn't be that hard," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well now that you've worked that out we should really get going before Charleston adds more time to our detentions," Nikki sulked, and hoisted her bag up from the floor and onto her shoulder.

"Bye guys, and remember to call us," Rory told them as she to picked her bag up.

"We will," Maddy replied as her and Nikki turned down the hall and entered the first classroom.

Rory and Lilly pushed open the double doors and walked out into the chilly afternoon wind. They shared a look before taking off in a burst of energy towards their car. Lilly was fishing around in her bag trying to find the keys before they both froze.

"Hurry up Lil," Rory urged her along, rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to warm them back up. Rory was cursing herself for not bringing her coat that morning, her and Lilly just couldn't get used to the colder temperatures.

"Aha! I found them!" Lilly announced triumphantly. She quickly put the key into the car door and turned it. Sliding into the front seat she pressed the button on her door that unlocked every other door.

Rory quickly slid inside the car as well, sighing as she was warmed instantly from the heater her sister had turned on. "I hate winter," she mumbled, holding her hands in front of the heater like it was a fire.

"You're not alone," Lilly disclosed, as she put the car into reverse and backed out of the school parking lot.

---

The two girls trudged towards their front door, trying to keep all the warmth they had from their light sweaters, inside. Quickly they flung the door open and once they were both inside, shut it quickly. The house was warm and inviting. From their spot in the foyer they could see the reflection of a beautiful, roaring fire inside in the living room. Sighing out in contentment the two girls dropped their bags to the ground and kicked of their shoes before they walked into the living room.

"Sadie!" Lilly squealed when the twins walked into the room and were greeted by the loud thumping of a tail. Lilly ran over to the small, shabby dog that was lying in front of the fireplace. Sadie greeted her happily, licking Lilly's hands and face, all the while beating her tail on the ground. "Mom what's Sadie doing here?" Lilly asked as she wrapped her arms around the dog's tiny neck, enveloping her with love.

Lorelai, who had been reading a soap opera digest magazine, un-tucked her legs from underneath her and walked over to the fireplace where Lilly had been joined by Rory who was rubbing the scruffy dog's ears. "Well I stopped by the sanctuary today and when I was leaving she was sitting by the car. She started begging with me to take her home and you know I can't refuse this adorable little dog," she gushed, rubbing her nose against Sadie's head.

"Awww…you were homesick weren't you honey?" Lilly cooed to Sadie who laid her head on Lilly's knee and slowly closed her eyes, peacefully.

"Yes she was, and so was someone else," Lorelai exclaimed looking over at Rory who had been patting Sadie's back.

Rory looked up a bit but kept her hand buried in Sadie's black fur. "Who else?" she asked even though she was pretty sure she knew who.

Lorelai stood up and stuck out her hand, motioning for Rory to grab it. Hoisting Rory up off the ground she walked her over to the large window on the other side of the room. It overlooked their gardens and the gazebo that the whole family adored. The view was absolutely magnificent, and made better by a big, grey and white dog, pulling some of the plants from the ground. Rory and Lorelai laughed for a moment at the scene before them, but then seeing that the dog was now heading towards the stunning display of daisy's that were somehow still alive even in the cold November days, their looks turned to horror.

"Rory, please go get the dog before he destroys my amazing daisy's," Lorelai told Rory, her tone low as she watched the dog walk towards them.

Rory nodded and took off through the hallway and into the kitchen. She threw a quick greeting to the cook and a maid that was in there before she opened the sliding doors and stepped out onto the veranda. "Prince! Here boy!" she called out once, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to fend off the cold.

She was about to call him again when she saw him come bounding round the corner of the house. A smile broke out on her face as the dog started to gallop even faster towards her. She braced herself and put her arms out but even that wasn't enough for the giant dog. He crashed into Rory and sent them both falling backwards onto the wooden veranda. Rory let out a groan as the full weight of the large dog landed on top of her, but soon enough she forgot about that as she erupted into joyful laughter as the dog started to lick her face and neck, tickling her beyond all reason. The two already had an audience, the cook and the maid who had heard the crash and hurried out to see what had happened, but now Lorelai and Lilly had come out. Rory grabbed the dog's head gently and forced him away from her face so she could breathe again. That's when she saw everyone standing by the sliding door, amused smiled on their faces.

"You know you could help me," she told them good naturedly, petting the dog on his head. They all laughed at her expense, none moving to help the hundred pound dog off her. "Prince off! Come on boy, get up!" Rory told the dog in an authoritative voice and he instantly scrabbled off her. Rory picked herself up off the floor and rested her hand on Prince's head, which came to about her waist. "You guys are all going to hell," she mumbled to them before patting Prince on the head and motioning him inside the kitchen.

Everyone who had been crowed around the veranda now piled back into the house, rubbing their arms, trying to get the blood flowing again. Rory was sitting down on the ground her back to the fridge and was feeding carrots to Prince. Catching the scent, Sadie was instantly at her side mooching for carrots to.

"Are you girls going out tonight?" Lorelai asked the twins, who had now taken seats at the kitchen table, and were picking at the cookie batter the cooks had given them.

Rory looked up, her index finger stuck in her mouth. She sucked it clean and popped it out of her mouth, grinning at the sound it made. "We're going down to the docks," she finally answered, once again scooping up some batter.

"Well you better dress warm because it's getting cold outside," Lorelai told them, fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Lilly abruptly looked up, her blue eyes wide. "Getting cold? It's freezing!" she complained.

"Then why are you going to the docks, where might I add you'll be surrounded by water?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't know," Rory mumbled, spotting the time on the Audrey Hepburn clock hanging over the sliding doors. "We should start getting ready it's already after 4 o'clock."

Lilly also glanced at the clock before nodding. "Yah and I have no idea what I'm going to wear," she exclaimed, sounding very much like a valley girl.

Lorelai smiled at the voice before it was wiped away by a frown settling on her features. "You aren't by any chance going with Tristin are you?" she asked.

Rory looked up, her eyes brightening at the mere mention of the boy, which every noticed except her, but then a suspicious look came over her. "We are, why?"

Lorelai shuffled towards the table where the two girls were still sitting and sorted through the mail they'd received that day. "Kinda short notice but we got an invitation to some get together his parents are holding at their new house," she told the girls, passing them the invitation.

The two read it over before they looked at each other, evil grins spreading across their faces. "Well we had to come up with a plan to be able to have him and Blake come out anyway. This will just make it more of a challenge," Lilly practically cackled.

Lorelai's frown was instantly gone as her eyes brightened at the idea. "Ooh I wanna help! Let me have fun to!" she pleaded with them jumping up and down on the spot, after putting down her empty mug.

Rory motioned her closer with her index finger and the three of them stuck their heads together over the kitchen table. "Okay so we need a foolproof plan that easy enough to pull off so that we don't waste our night," she explained to them and they all went into serious think mode.

"I've got it!" Lorelai announced, very loudly, making everyone in the kitchen jump, even the dogs. She looked sheepish for a moment she pulled the twins back closer and dropped her voice a couple of octaves. "Okay so here's the plan. Lilly will go over to Blake's house, without being seen by the parents and fill him in on everything. Then Blake will call Tristin and tell him about the plan but instead Tristin will tell his parents that he's going to work on a project or study or something to that affect. Tristin will meet Rory outside his house and they'll drive over to Blake's in Tristin's car. Rory, you'll meet up with Lilly and Blake and you guys will drive to the docks in Lilly's car, leaving Tristin's there," Lorelai finished her plan with a smug look on her face.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Okay great plan mom, but we need to find a way to make it so that their parents don't see that they aren't at the party."

"Well me and your father can take care of that," Lorelai promised.

Christopher had just come into the kitchen at that exact moment and even though the girls had been using their secretive, whispering voices, he'd managed to hear what his wife had said. "We're taking care of what exactly?" he asked, making the girls jump again.

They all exchanged guilty looks and smiled at him briefly before turning around to face each other again. "What do you think? Should we tell him?" Lilly asked, raising her voice so she knew her dad could hear.

Lorelai pretended to think about that for a moment before she nodded. "It would be easier if he knew the plan," she told them and the twins agreed.

"Okay well mom's going to fill you in on everything and we're going to go get ready," Rory told her dad, briefly hugging him on her way out of the kitchen.

Lilly followed closely behind her and also hugged Chris. She'd almost made it out of the kitchen when his voice drifted back to her. "How about you do some of the homework I know you have," he told her a knowing look on his face.

"Yah right dad," Lilly told him, sticking out her tongue before she jogged over to the staircase that led upstairs.

"It amazes me how they manage to get in the top percentile every year," he thought aloud, before looking back over at his wife. He walked into the kitchen and over to Lorelai. "So you mind telling a fella what you've got planned?" he asked her.

---

The twins walked into Rory's room closing the door behind them. Almost mindlessly they each went to different sides of the room. Lilly, shuffling over at a leisure pace, turned on the stereo system. After skipping through the first three CD's she stopped when the relaxing voice of Jim Morrison drifted through the speakers, which were set up around Rory's room. Rory on the other hand, walked over to the giant bay window that looked out over the front of the Hayden Manor. She loved the view she had from that window. Beautiful trees, all trimmed and taken care of by the excellent gardeners her mother had hired. The land itself was also well looked after. Green grass for miles, surrounded the house, and gorgeous flowers outlined the walkway up to the front door. As she moved to the side to take hold of the curtains, to draw them closed, Rory remembered all the days in the summer when she would curl up on the comfy, deep red cushion that was on top of the bay window. She would close the curtains and crawl behind them with a book, enjoying the wonderful tranquility that came with being their, all wrapped up in her book and letting the summer sun beat down on her. Sighing, Rory tugged the curtains closed, bathing the room in a slight dim, before walking away from the window and over to her bed.

The girls both collapsed onto the bed for a minute, closing their eyes and just letting themselves relax into the luxurious bed beneath them. Slowly Rory rose from the bed and got onto her knees, clapping her hands together to get her two bedside lamps to come on. The artificial light illuminated her room, and also her sister who had her eyes closed and was well on her way to being asleep. Shaking her head Rory picked up on of the throw pillows she'd been lying on seconds before and smacked her sister with it.

"Oww!" Lilly moaned her hands going up to shield herself from the pillow.

"Cry baby," Rory muttered, putting the pillow down and hoping of the bed. She padded towards her closet, opened the door, turned on the light and disappeared inside it for a minute. "What are you going to wear?" she asked, coming back out of the large closet space, holding up a couple pairs of pants.

"I don't know," Lilly told her sister, finally opening her eyes and getting of the bed. She two walked into her sister's closet.

Rory was standing in front of her full length mirror holding up the different pairs of pants to see which one she liked best. Throwing two pairs to the side she went back into the closet and held up the ones she'd kept.

"Which one should I wear?" she asked her sister, who was crawling around on the floor picking through the mass of clothes that covered it.

Lilly looked up and stayed silent for awhile before pointing at the pair of light blue jeans Rory held in her left hand. "Hey, can I borrow these?" she asked as she spotted the pants she'd been looking for.

Rory who had her back turned and was riffling through her drawers trying to find a shirt to wear, turned her head to see what her sister was talking about. "Yah sure."

Lilly pulled at the pants, trying to get them from the middle of a giant pile of clothes. After a couple of seconds the pants broke free but Lilly went tumbling into another pile, breaking her fall. She couldn't help but start to laugh as she got up plucking a shirt off her head. She was about to throw it away when Rory stopped her.

"No wait! That's the perfect shirt!" She exclaimed rushing over and grabbing the shirt to hold it up against her pants. The shirt was a very tight white t-shirt, with an asymmetrical hem line and about a six-inch side slit. Lined with white cotton in the front, it had a lace covering with intricate flower details on it.

"Pretty!" Lilly told her sister, approving of the match. Spying something out of the corner of her eye she quickly grabbed the sleeve of Rory's long, blue and white plaid coat. "Here," she said tossing the soft coat over to her sister, who caught it skilfully.

Rory smiled gratefully before walking out of the closet and into her bedroom to change into her outfit they'd put together. Soon enough she was standing in front of her mirror, thinking something was missing. With a frown she ventured back into her closet and moved around a couple of things trying to find anything that might complete the outfit.

"You know what would look great with that outfit?" Lilly asked her sister, after she'd finished pulling on the pants she was borrowing. They were black with pick pinstripes.

"What?" Rory asked, looking away from her drawer of accessories.

"The beaded belt that I got from grandma last year," she told her sister, walking out of the closet, through Rory's room, through the bathroom and into her own room. Minutes later she came back with the belt in her hand and a white t-shirt on that read 'Love' in pink across the chest.

After Rory had put on the blue beaded belt she joined her sister in the bathroom wear she was putting up her hair. Rory sat down on the stool next to Lilly and carefully pulled her hair down, letting it cascade in loose waves around her shoulders. Taking the comb out of one of the drawers, she ran it through her hair lightly not wanting to ruin the curls. Reaching into her makeup drawer she pulled out a soft blue eye shadow and brushed it on, before re-applying her eye liner and lip gloss. She put on a silver choker, and silver hoops, not bothering to change any of her other jewellery.

Lilly on the other hand had lifted her hair up into a pony tail, leaving a couple of strands down to frame her face. Then she applied a pink lipstick, a light blush and outlined her eyes with a smoky black colour. She took out her earrings, and lifted the lid off one of the containers in front of her. She placed the earrings in their and instead chose two black stars and put them in. She left al her other jewellery on, either because everything else was silver or couldn't come out yet.

The sister's looked at each other and nodded at the same time before they both got up and walked into Rory's room, sitting on her bed and listening to The Doors, letting the familiar sounds calm their nerves.

_She's walking down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh? _

"I can't believe I'm actually nervous!" Lilly breathed out, flopping down onto her back.

Rory mimicked her position for a while before she turned onto her side to face Lilly. "You're dating Blake," Rory told her sister.

Lilly looked a little odd when she turned to face Rory, who could tell the conversation was going to be a very serious one. "I know and I don't feel scared to be around him. I don't feel like I have to change so that he'll like me. I mean the two of us are totally different and yet we fit together so well," she admitted in a low voice, which Rory had to strain to hear.

"Okay can you repeat that again because I must have missed the problem?"

"Rory! The problem is what I just said. Everything is perfect between us!" she erupted loudly, but calmed herself down before continuing. "And call me cynical but that scares me!"

"Relax Lil; everything is perfect with you two because you compliment each other. The way you act around each other, the way you each have different interests but are still able to form a relationship. You guy's are like the perfect couple."

"How can you be so sure?" Lilly asked, still a little sceptical.

Rory smiled, thinking about that for a moment before something popped into her head. "You two have already kissed…"

"On the cheek," Lilly reminded her sister.

"It's still a kiss," Rory was adamant in her decision. Lilly was finally really happy, the kind of happy you get when you'd topped your record for the most coffee intake in one day, and she be damned if Lilly let this slip through her fingers.

The girls sighed at the same time. "You know we haven't had guy troubles like this in a long time," Rory exclaimed.

Lilly snorted a bit. "Nope, guys have been very easy for while. Something to fall back on when everything gets all messed up."

"And now they're the thing that's messed up."

Rory and Lilly were silent for a moment before Lilly sat up. "So what's tonight going to be like?" she asked.

Rory sat up besides her, thinking about it for a while. "I don't know. I'm thinking it's just a hang out…with friends?" she finished off.

Lilly's face contorted a little at the word friends. "I hate that word," she let out, thinking about her and Blake being just friends.

"You might but it applies to everyone else," Rory admitted, trying to hide how much she too hated the word.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at her sister before muttering under her breath: "Friends…sure!"

Rory's mouth dropped open; she'd heard what Lilly had muttered. "And what was that supposed to mean?" she asked in mock anger.

Lilly raised her hands in surrender. "I was just saying that you and Tristin are not friends," she explained, slowly lowering her hands.

"Yes we are!" Rory told her indignantly.

Lilly smirked. "Okay sure, you're just two friends who are both falling for each other.

Rory glared at her sister. "That's not true! I'm not falling for Tristin. I don't fall for guys!" she said as she lay back down.

"Rory don't do this again!" Lilly pleaded, her eyes showing her exasperation.

"Don't do what?"

Lilly grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her up into a sitting position. "You already admitted that you like him, you almost admitted that you've fallen for him. Now please don't do the thing you do every time you start having strong feelings for a guy!"

Rory looked down guiltily at her hands that were clasped together. She slowly raised her gaze up to Lilly. "I'm not…" she stated weakly.

"Yes you are! Rory you have to let that go! You can't dwell on the past like this!" Lilly tried to make her sister see.

"I'm not dwelling on anything! The past is over; its history. I'm not looking to relive it," said Rory.

"And there's your problem." Lilly was stubbornly set in making Rory move past what had happened and conquer her fear. "You don't want to relive the past. You're scared of falling in love again because it might end up like the last time," she ended a little more gently.

Rory shook her head resolutely. "You're wrong. I'm not scared of falling in love because I'm not in danger of falling in love ever again."

Lilly was about to protest that when she looked into her sister's eyes. Lilly felt herself deflate when she saw that Rory had actually made herself believe that she wasn't falling for Tristin. "So then what are you going to do with him?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Rory thought about that. "I like him, I do. But he's just the guy for right now."

Lilly, with hope shining in her eyes, tried one last time. "And you're positive there's no chance that he could actually be the long-haul guy?"

Rory sat still for a moment before she nodded her head a couple of times, set in her decision. "I'm positive."

Lilly decided to let go of that topic, she didn't want it to put a damper on their night. "So…new conversation?"

Rory looked over at Lilly, grateful that she hadn't badgered her about her decision. Rory grinned. "Well that depends on what you wanna talk about?"

"How about the suit dad was wearing when he came in?" Lilly couldn't help but burst out laughing when she remembered exactly how her dad had looked in an olive green suit.

Rory also erupted into laughter and lay down on her side. "I know that colour just doesn't work on dad!"

---

It was around 7:30 that night, when the twins finally got around to calling Blake. They'd spent the afternoon sitting up on Rory's bed with their two dogs, talking about random things. Christi, one of the cooks, had brought their dinner up to them and they'd eaten in bed while doing their project for school.

"Okay this is so not fun anymore!" Rory complained, throwing her pencil onto the bed in frustration.

Lilly copied her action. "When was this ever fun?" she asked confusedly.

"Point taken," Rory agreed. "Anyway, the project looks good enough for me, I say we stop," she concluded.

Lilly nodded her head, very much liking that idea. "And hey we should congratulate ourselves. I mean we actually finished it!"

Rory broke out into a large smile. "And on time to!"

The twins laughed as they put away all their work, piling it either onto the floor or in their bags. Deciding it was late enough to call Blake they turned off the music, which had been changed throughout the afternoon, and walked through the bathroom into Lilly's room. Picking up the portable phone they shared between the two of them, they sat down on her midnight blue circular couch and dialled Blake's number. Quickly they placed the phone in its cradle and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" Blake's voice drifted into the room.

"Hey Blake," Lilly said, not even trying to hide the smile that came over her face upon hearing his voice.

"Hey, what up?" Blake asked, his tone perking up a lot.

Rory smiled. She was happy that her sister had at last found the guy she'd searching for ever since she turned 13; someone who could out a smile on her face even on her darkest day.

"Listen, Rory's here too and we've come up with a plan to rescue you from a really boring night," Lilly explained, her voice all business.

There was a pause on the other end and the girls heard a couple of loud noises before Blake answered them. "What do you mean? I thought we were going out tonight?" he asked with disappointed evident in his voice.

"We are, but something came up very last minute. Tristin's parents are throwing some kind of party tonight and we're going to help you and Tristin get out of going to it," Rory explained, lying down on her side and using her elbow as a pillow.

Blake's hearty laugh came over the speaker. "You two are life savers! I mean really, we're going to be in your debt forever! Those stupid parties Tristin's parents throw are even more boring and stuffy then going to the country club," Blake rambled.

"You guys don't like going to the country club?" Lilly asked, surprised and very pleased with that bit of information.

"No we like going, just not with our parents," he explained, obviously having not caught onto Lilly's liking.

Rory rolled her eyes at his answer but decided to let it go, instead she focused on another thing he'd said. "You said something about being in our debt?" Rory started, mischievously. "How's that going to pan out?"

"Hey that's just a figure of speech," Blake told them.

"No it isn't," Rory commented dryly. "But I guess I'll let it pass this time because you obviously weren't in the right state of mind when you said that."

"Obviously," Blake chorused.

Rory once again rolled her eyes at the implication Blake had just made and apparently missed as he didn't say anything else. "Anyway, here's the plan…"

---

_Once again I'm really sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get out. _

_I really want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter...Plus everyone else who reviewed the chapters before this one. You guy's are so awesome and I love you all!_

_Hugs and Kisses _

_-Ella_


	13. One New Rule and A Little White Lie

New Neighbours  
Chapter Thirteen: One New Rule and A Little White Lie

The girls raced up the stairs after ending the call with Blake, who had been instructed to call Tristin immediately and tell him everything. When they finally got to their wing of the house, Rory disappeared through the first door and Lilly through the second. Hurriedly the twins slipped on their shoes and grabbed their purses. Meeting in the bathroom, they both checked their appearance and ran a brush through their mussed up hair before leaving the room.

"Mom, dad we're going!" Lilly called as they paused at the front door waiting for a response from their parents.

"You two be careful tonight and make sure those coats stay on because you don't want to get sick; it sucks!" Lorelai said, walking into the foyer a warm, right-out-of-the-oven chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

"And don't have those boy's out two long. Their parents aren't as cool as me and Lor, you know!" Chris told the girls.

Smiling the twins kissed both parents on their cheeks and walked out the door. Climbing into their latest present they'd gotten from their grandparents all the way over in England. Abigail and William Martin were always sending them money, small gifts, imported pastries and most of all letters. The twins loved getting things from their grandparents because the gifts were so different and you could never guess what they might send next. The reason for all the gifts was because their grandparents felt guilty about not being with them in their lives, not having seen the twins grow up. And no matter how many times Rory and Lilly told them that they understood why they hadn't been constants in their lives, Abigail and William never stopped showering the two with an abundance of endowments. Their latest gift had been a silver, _Mitsubishi GT3000_.

They pulled out of the driveway, past the wrought iron gates and onto the street, following the directions to Tristin's house Blake had given.

"Hopefully Tristin's ready. I really don't feel like sitting outside, in a bush for a long time." Rory stated as the car slowed down in front of a considerably large, grey-stone mansion. "Way to prickly for me!"

"Just make sure no one sees you except for Tristin of course," Lilly told her sister.

"Thanks for the advice, Captain Obvious!" Rory laughed as she opened her passenger door and climbed out the car. She waved to Lilly as the car pulled away from the curb, a faint 'good luck' reaching Rory's ears. Rory turned around, walking over to the stone wall that was surrounding the house. She looked up at the towering black gates in front of her and laid her palm flat against the bars. She pushed against them, but nothing happened.

"Of course they aren't going to open, that would be way too easy," she muttered to herself before walking off to the side, hoping to find another way past the gates. She only had to walk about ten feet before she found what she needed. Trees had been planted in sequence all along the wall, and one just happened to be the perfect size. Without hesitating Rory grabbed onto the lowest branch and hoisted herself up, resting her feet on a branch that was slightly hanging over the wall. Pausing at first to make sure that the branch would support her weight, Rory quickly pulled herself onto it, grabbing hold of the wall with one hand to catch her balance. Smiling victoriously, Rory straddled the wall, letting herself calm down before she swung her right leg over and jumped off, landing gracefully on the other side.

Rory walked quickly towards the house, looking around every once in a while just to make sure no one was outside. When she was positive no one would see her, she slowed down and let her gaze wonder over the house. It wasn't as big as her own but it definitely was a mansion. Longer than it was high, half of the second floor was a covered balcony, complete with what Rory made out to be a hot tub, an outdoor kitchen and a large sitting area. What she couldn't make out was if there was anyone on the balcony and so just to be safe she picked up her pace and quickly got underneath it.

Rory swiftly walked past the windows that looked into the living room, and walked around the front veranda. Remembering what Blake had told her about Tristin's dad having installed alarms on their windows, she was careful not to touch them as she walked by. "Okay fifth window, right side, second floor," she told herself as she turned the corner and backed away a little so she could see the second floor of the house. Walking further, until the balcony ended, she counted the windows until she got to the fifth one. There weren't any curtains, but Rory still couldn't see into the room because it was pitch dark. "He's obviously not in there," Rory told herself.

She was about to get out her phone and call him when she heard his now very familiar voice. Smiling, she quickly walked to the back of the house and peered over the side. Tristin was standing on the stone patio. He had his phone out and pressed to his ear and was highly amused by whatever was being said on the other line. When Tristin turned around and was giving his back to her, she slipped quietly behind the mountain of flowers that separated the patio from the grass. Rory leaned against the house and rested her foot against it to.

"Like I told you already it's only gonna be the four of them," Tristin said into the phone, kicking at a lonely stone near his foot.

Rory perked up when heard that. She couldn't help but wonder who he was talking to; one of his dumbass friends…a girl? That last thought made Rory's stomach clench painfully. It unnerved her how much she was hoping it wasn't another girl. Frustrated at herself, she clasped her arms in front of her chest and refocused the attention on the blonde boy only ten feet away from her.

"It's better than going to the party my parents are throwing. And you have to admit its pretty cool they're getting us out of it," Tristin paused, running a hand through his hair. "You don't know what you'll be missing, man," Tristin sighed into the phone.

Rory moved closer, her eyes narrowing. 'Definitely not a girl…or at least not a potential date,' she thought, inwardly smacking herself at how glad she was. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she cleared her throat loudly.

Tristin physically jumped at the sudden noise and turned around, his eyes going wide when he saw Rory leaning up against his house, a smirk on her face.

"Who're you talking to, Bible Boy?" Rory asked innocently, gesturing at the phone still pressed to his ear.

Tristin was frozen for a moment before he shook himself out of his stupor and told the person on the other end that he'd talk to them tomorrow. He then hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

The two teens stayed where they were, Rory enjoying watching Tristin squirm. Tristin's eyes kept flashing with unease and even fear, so Rory decided to take pity on him and made the first move.

She pushed herself off the wall of his house and walked leisurely over to Tristin. "So, who was that?" she asked innocently.

Tristin looked down at where his phone was and then back up at Rory. He knew by now not to trust that her innocent act meant he was off the hook. He swallowed thickly before answering her. "Jaimie; he can't come tonight," Tristin told her carefully not knowing how she was going to react.

Rory let out a laugh at how the night was going to turn out. "Well then I guess it's only going to be five of us," she told him, letting her smirk be replaced by a smile.

Tristin's eyes clouded over. "Five of us?" he asked.

"Lilly, Blake, you, me and Matt," Rory clarified, counting the people off with her fingers. "Nikki and Maddy both got detention so they can't come."

Tristin nodded his head and they were both silent for a minute. "Oh wait a minute," Tristin broke the silence.

Rory looked up at him, "What?"

"Matt's parents cornered him and right now I bet he's at the tailor's getting fixed for a new suit to wear to the party," Tristin told her, more relaxed now.

Rory blue eyes filled with sympathy. "Poor guy," she exclaimed. As the silence returned to them this time it wasn't so foreign and uncomfortable, and Rory took this time to casually let her eyes take in his choice of clothes. He had on, from what she could see underneath his ugly brown coat, a deep red shirt with black writing on it and a pair of semi-tight blue jeans. She let her eyes return to his face just in time to be greeted by his favourite smirk.

"Like what you see Mary?" he asked, leaning in towards her suggestively.

Rory's breath was literally caught in her throat the minute he brought his face closer to hers. Her senses were assaulted; a mixture of his alluring aftershave, spicy cologne and something purely male. Rory closed her eyes quickly and lowered her head before he could see how much she'd been affected by him. Lucky for her he didn't notice and also backed away. Counting to ten in her mind Rory looked back up at him. "So I see the guys have brought you under their wing, taught you everything they know…all the secrets of the trade?" she asked him in a teasing manner, trying to make her body calm down.

Tristin let an actual smile grace his face. "Didn't take long; I'm a natural," he boasted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Of course you are," Rory agreed with him, very sarcastically. She turned around and began walking towards the house. "Oh and to answer your question," she called over her shoulder. "You lose the coat and trust me you'd have a lot more going for you."

Tristin scrunched together his eyebrows and looked down at the coat he was wearing. "Old folk's coat?" he questioned and Rory nodded. He shrugged out of it, feeling the cold air attack him violently. "Let me guess, it's dated?" he asked.

Rory grabbed the coat from him and pulled a face at it. "It's carbon dated!" she told him.

Tristin nodded. "You want me to change," he said it as more of a statement than a question.

"And the grand prize goes to Tristin Dugrey, please stand up and take a bow," she exclaimed sarcastically throwing the coat back to him.

Tristin caught it expertly and shouldered it turning towards the house as well. "Why do I have to change, but you don't?" he asked, almost kicking himself after the words left him mouth.

Rory's mouth dropped open and she let out a scoff. Placing her hands on her hips she cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to turn around. "What are you trying to say, Mr. Dugrey?" she asked him when she met his guilty eyes.

Tristin opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, trying to find the right words. Without really thinking about what he was doing he let his eyes rake over the girl standing in front of him. He could remember very clearly how Rory had looked everyday he'd seen her. The image of her at school, definitely shedding new light on the words, 'school girl uniform'; the outfit she'd worn when he'd met her at Velocity; the image of her standing before him in a short black t-shirt, hair mussed and eyes glazed over with sleep. And in slow motion, the memory of her sliding her camouflage pants down, exposing long tanned legs; her walking down the huge staircase in her house, everything else dropping away and him only being able to see her beauty. He could close his eyes and feel her dancing up against him, feel the goose bumps pepper his flesh again. She'd been beautiful every single time he'd seen her but now, standing in front of him, she was a vision in blue.

Tristin finally realized he'd been silent a little too long and so he quickly shook his head trying to regain control of his thoughts before he took a couple of steps towards Rory, effectively closing the gap between them. Tristin lowered his head and whispered in a very low and husky voice: "I'm sorry, please excuse my moment of pure blindness."

Rory's anger and annoyance melted away instantly at the look on his face. It was like someone had just kicked his puppy. Rory felt her lips twitch, and the corners lift threatening to let a smile break through. She quickly smothered it, not wanting Tristin to think she caved that easily. "You're excused but not yet forgiven," she told him.

Tristin lifted his head, his eyes immediately finding hers, which were sparkling with a bubbly happiness that seemed to be contagious because Tristin found himself unable to keep a wide smile of his face. The two teens stayed like that for a while, each lost in the other and not wanting to be found. Rory was the first to come out of the trance, and she quickly broke the strong gaze between them, looking down at her shoes.

"I thought you were going to change?" she asked him, looking up but not meeting his eyes, for fear of having herself drown in them again.

Tristin nodded his head but made no move to turn around. He kept staring at Rory, making her very uncomfortable, a feeling she wasn't used to dealing with. Finally he decided she wasn't going to look at him so he took a step back. "You should probably stay outside, and just go around to the front of the house, and I'll meet you there," he told her, before slipping into the house.

Rory stood stock still, waiting until she felt that her legs wouldn't give out from underneath before she moved. She looked up at where Tristin had disappeared from, before making her way to the front of the house. 'Okay, new rule for the night: Don't let Tristin come any closer to you then about two feet!' she declared in her head, as she felt her heart finally calm down. Rory just couldn't understand how this boy was affecting her so much, just his mere presence next to her and she'd almost fainted from sensory overload. She was trying to convince herself that her reaction to him was only physical; she was reacting to his obvious handsomeness. Only she found herself having to try harder each and every time to believe that. She also found herself coming up with new aspects about him that she also liked. His sense of humour, his wit, the fact that challenged her, the reality that he was so different from the guys she usually hung out with. But she had to stop whatever was happening; whatever she was feeling, and she had to do it quickly before she got attached to him. So until then she told herself she'd just have to stick to the new rule.

Smiling proudly at how well that seemed to have worked out in her head, Rory quickened her paced and plopped herself down on the steps up to the front veranda. Wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them to her chest, Rory started to absentmindedly hum the tune of some random song she had stuck in head.

Only the sound of gravel crunching underneath rubber tires broke her out of her trance. Rory's head snapped up at the sound and she saw a shiny, deep red _Lexus_ pull up to the house. Her blue eyes widened when a man, dressed to the nines, got out of the drivers side door. He let his gaze wonder over to Rory who had stood up in her surprise, but still walked over to the passenger's door and opened it, holding out his hand. Rory's curiosity got the better of her and she mounted another step, so she could see who was inside the car still. The only thing she saw was a white, satin covered hand gently grabbed onto the man's. Next, a foot stepped out onto the gravel driveway, wrapped up in a white stiletto, and it was soon followed by another. The man who still held her hand, once again let his gaze wonder over towards Rory as he simultaneously helped, what appeared to be his wife, out of the car and closed the door with his foot.

The couple walked briskly over to the steps, keeping their eyes transfixed on Rory, who had stepped down off the stairs. Rory let her eyes take in the woman before her. She had on the most vibrant white gown, Rory had ever seen. It was made of satin, with short sleeves, a boat neck and went down just past her knees in a flare. She had a white shawl, also made of satin, which was wrapped around her neck elegantly. The man at her side was dressed in a black and white tuxedo, perfectly complimenting his wife. The both of them were looking at Rory peculiarly, judging her at that moment, and so she forced an innocent smile onto her face.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the man asked as he stepped forward, motioning for his wife to stay behind. "Are you here to greet us?" The couple obviously thought she was hired help.

'Now I don't want to disappoint them. Plus, it's only a little white lie' Rory thought evilly, an idea at how Tristin could make up for his earlier comment racing into her mind. "Why yes I am," she told them.

The woman smiled tightly, accepting that and moved forward. "Well they certainly do go all out," she told her husband, resting a hand in his shoulder.

Rory brought a hand to her chest. "Yes well the Dugrey's just wanted everything to be perfect. Not at all like the last time," said Rory, adopting a Bambi eyed looked.

The woman's eyes widened at that and she moved closer, her obvious disdain at conversing with hired help thrown out the window. "What do you mean 'like the last time'?" she asked.

Her husbands smiled forcibly at Rory before nudging his wife. "Now dear, it is not our place to know whatever happened last time."

Rory nodded her head, fighting to stay chaste and immaculate. "You husband's right, Miss. Not only is it not your place to be asking about that, but I was wrong to have mentioned such a horrible event."

The woman seemed only mildly offended by that comment, and she pressed forward, captivated by the thought of hearing gossip about the new family in Hartford. "Oh but if you only tell me, I'm sure it would not be that bad," the woman told Rory, ignoring her husband. "I won't tell a soul."

Managing to keep a straight face Rory looked around suspiciously before leaning in and motioning for the woman to do so to. "Okay I'll tell you, Mrs?" she trailed off.

The woman was quick to jump in and hurry the conversation along. "Mrs. Grant," she filled in the blank with.

Rory smiled at her. "Mrs. Grant," she paused, waiting until the woman rushed her along. "Last time the Dugrey's held a party it was in their old house, in their old town. The night was warm and so the hosts decided to take the party out to the backyard. Only the stars themselves didn't shed enough light for the guests to see by, so Mrs. Dugrey turned on the spotlights," Rory fed her the story she was making up as she went along. 'Tristin's gonna hate me when he hears this rumour!' Rory thought wickedly, doing a happy dance in her head.

Mrs. Grant was hanging on Rory's every word with baited breath. Her husband had now abandoned trying to direct his wife into the house and was now giving his back to the two women, letting out a sigh every couple of seconds. 'Spot the gossip queen,' Rory thought when Mrs. Grant finally broke down. "Oh dear please…what happened?"

Rory used self-control she didn't even know she had, to hold in a smirk when she delivered the punch line. "So, Mrs. Dugrey turns on the spotlights and one happens to be positioned so that it shines on the pool. Only it's not empty, their son is relaxing in their…with the pool boy!"

"Well I never!" Mrs. Grant gasped, bringing a well manicured hand to her mouth. Even her husband had turned around, his grey eyes wide in astonishment.

"I know," Rory exclaimed, pretending to be disgusted by it too. "They didn't tell me anything, but I'm more than sure that's the reason they moved."

"Well of course," Mr. Grant agreed, ringing his hands together in front of him.

Rory was just about to say something else when a loud rumble was heard from behind where the three were standing. Rory looked over her shoulder, finally allowing the smirk to break out over her face, as the youngest Dugrey walked out of the garage. Rory eagerly met Tristin's eyes, sending him an innocent smile and a little wave, to which he gave her a confused look.

Rory turned back to the couple in front of her who were now staring intently at Tristin. "I'm sure I can trust you two with what I told you," said Rory, smiling sweetly and finally managing to grab their attention.

Mr. Grant moved forward and grabbed Rory's hand, which surprised her to the utmost level. "I promise you I won't tell a soul," he told her, shaking her head for a moment before backing away.

'It's not you I'm worried about,' Rory thought as she caught Mrs. Grant sneaking peaks over at Tristin who had just returned from the garage. "I appreciate that. But I do have some business I need to attend to," Rory told them politely, gesturing over at Tristin.

"Oh yes, well let us not keep you," Mr. Grant complied, shedding another glance in Tristin's direction with a very appalled look in his eyes. "Dear let us move on into the house," he instructed his wife, nudging her shoulder.

The wife smiled wide, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she turned to Rory. "You were delightful to talk to, Miss," she said in a sugary sweet tone of voice. "Bye now."

The man watched her walk up the stairs before turning to face Rory again. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill, giving it to Rory with a small smile playing on his lips. "It seems you've made my wife's day, you deserve something for that," he told her as he walked towards the front door, Mrs. Grant was holding open for him, and just before he disappear he echoed his wife's last words.

Rory practically skipped over to the open garage door, her face spilt into a huge grin and her blue eyes holding an evil glint to them. "What took you so long?" she asked, trying to act harmless.

Tristin stared at her for a moment trying to find out what she was so happy about. "You look happy," Tristin chose to voice his thoughts.

Rory shrugged her shoulders indicating that it was nothing. She leisurely strolled into the garage, spinning on her heel and walking backwards so she could see him. "I've just decided to forgive you, for your earlier comment."

Tristin didn't believe her for a second and so as he followed her into the garage he raised an eyebrow and looked at her pointedly. "Oh really? Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked.

"You already made up for it," Rory told him walking over to a giant black SUV and clapping her hands excitedly when Tristin opened the passengers side door for her.

Tristin closed the door and jogged over to the driver's side and quickly climbed in. He let the familiar smirk settle on his lips as he leaned a little over the gap between the seats. "Just by me being near you?" he asked, reverting back to his playboy ways.

Rory didn't let it show but his closeness was affecting her immensely. Sucking in a breath, she squared her shoulders, and ignoring the flames that were spreading throughout her body, she leaned up closer to him. "You wish," she breathed right in front of him before dropping back down to her seat, a self-satisfied smirk in place.

Tristin stayed unmoving for a moment before he too slid back into his seat. Tristin quickly put on his seat belt and got out his keys. "You know the polite thing to do would be to tell my why you've decided to forgive me," Tristin commented as he drove the car easily out of the garage.

Rory who had just clicked her seat belt into place, turned to glance at him. Her eyes trailing from his strong, pronounced jaw to the way his hands gripped at the steering wheel. When she realized she was staring transfixed at his hands she immediately turned her head to look directly at the windshield, hoping he hadn't noticed. "I was just following your lead," she told him vaguely.

"Following my lead?" Tristin echoed, glancing at Rory for a moment before returning his eyes to the street.

Rory brought one foot up to rest on the seat and hooked her arms around her knee. "Well you weren't being a very gracious host. I mean you didn't even come and greet your guests," Rory patronized him in a teasing manner.

"Okay correction: They weren't my guests because it wasn't my party," he told Rory as he turned the car onto a very long driveway.

Rory didn't face him as she answered; instead she replaced her foot on the floor of the car and leaned forward in her seat looking at the house before her. "Yah sure if you're going to get all technical it wasn't your party…but they're your parents," Rory explained, finally looking at him.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Tristin asked in a playful tone.

Rory widened her eyes teasingly. "Wow you sure do catch on fast!"

Tristin just shrugged before he pushed his door open and jumped out of the car. Hurrying over to the other side he grabbed onto Rory's door as she opened it. Holding his hand out to her, Rory just stared at it, one eyebrow lifted. "What do you want me to do with that?" she asked, eyeing his hand cautiously.

"I try to be a gentleman and she mocks me!" Tristin complained like he was talking to an audience.

Rory smiled and stuck her hand in his, letting him pull her out of the car. "You a gentleman?" Rory said, faking an aristocratic air. "Pish posh!"

Tristin brought his free hand up to his chest and clutched at it. "Mary you wound me with your words!" he cried.

Rory laughed at the expression on his face, and she started walking towards the front door. "You're such a drama queen!" she shouted, her voice carrying back over to him, making him laugh good naturedly.

The two teens walked to the steps leading up to the door, Tristin alone went up and peered into one of the glass windows. "I don't see them in there," he told Rory, as he turned around and walked back down to her.

"I'm gonna call Lilly," Rory told him as she got her phone out of her purse. She decided that she would actually send a text message just so that the phone wouldn't ring. Quickly Rory punched into the phone, 'Tris and me R outside' and then slipped it back into her purse and plopped herself down onto one of the steps.

"She coming?" Tristin asked after a minute of silence.

Rory looked up at him, hugging her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep warm from the gusts of wind whipping up the long driveway. "Hopefully soon, and hopefully with blankets," she told him, making him smirk as he sat down next to her.

"Well you know Mary, I could always keep you warm," he said suggestively, his eyebrows going up and down in a devilish manner.

Rory curled her lips. "I think I'll pass, Romeo," she told him.

Tristin was about to respond in kind when Rory abruptly jumped to her feet, her face welcoming a wide grin. He looked behind him and saw Lilly and Blake walking towards them, the wooden gate into the yard swinging on its hinges. They each had a couple blankets in their arms, for which Tristin was grateful for because he was beginning to feel like a Popsicle.

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed running to her sister and quickly stealing one the blankets from her arms and wrapping it around herself. "You brought me a blanket," she said, pulling the blanket tighter around her small frame.

Lilly laughed cocking her head to the side and casting glances at the two amused guys standing in front of her. "What's your point?" Lilly asked, smiling.

Rory looks up at her and then dramatically clutches her hand to her chest. "Did you ever know that you're my hero?" she sang.

Lilly's smile was instantly gone. "Oh God…not that song! Anything but that song!" she pleaded, bringing her red hands to cover her ears.

Acting as if she hadn't heard what Lilly said, Rory continued her singing. "You're everything I would like to be," she was getting louder, and Lilly quickly grabbed Blake's hand and pulled him with her towards her car. "And I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings!" Rory called out to her, a smirk breaking out across her face.

Tristin, who was walking right beside, looked from Lilly to Rory and shook his head. "You're evil," he stated.

Rory looked up at him, her smile wicked and her eyes sparkling. "No, I just have my own fun," she told him as they reached the car, and both slid into the back seats.

---

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the story so far! You make me happy! _

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella _


	14. Taking A Chance

New Neighbours  
Chapter Fourteen: Taking a Chance

They parked the car at the parking lot at the front of the beach. The lot was deserted, the tourist information centre was still open, but no one was visiting.

"Why'd we park?" Blake asked as the four got out of the car.

Lilly made sure all the doors were locked and then grabbed Blake's hand when he came around. "You can't drive on the beach," she told him.

"Why not? There's a path right there," he said, pointing at the two parallel tracks in the long beach grass obviously made by a car.

"Because you can't! It's mean and evil. Do you know how many animals and bugs live in the sand? You'd be killing all of them…And don't even get me started on how it would ruin all the grass and the pretty sand.

Rory and Tristin hung back a bit, watching, both amused as lily took it upon herself to lecture Blake.

"Lilly's very opinionated," Tristin said, not really to anyone.

Rory however laughed and replied. "We all are. I guess you just haven't been around us enough to notice."

"Well maybe you should tell me a little more about you," he suggested stuffing his hands in his pockets as they started to follow Lilly and Blake.

"I thought we already played that game?" she asked smartly. It wasn't like she'd ever forget that day. 'Not in this lifetime,' she thought.

Tristin looked over at her, watching as she kicked at the rocks on the ground. "I want to know different things. Your favourite stuff…" he trailed off feeling embarrassed to be asking.

Rory looked up at him. "Why?" she asked, her blue eyes holding this innocence in them he'd never associate with her.

Tristin thought about that for a minute. 'Why do I want to know so much about?' he asked himself.

"You intrigue me," she finally told her.

Rory laughed, the beautiful sound echoing in Tristin's mind, he loved her laugh. "Okay, let's see…" She brought a finger to her mouth as if thinking really hard.

"Pasta!" she exclaimed.

"Pasta?" he repeated, dumbfounded.

"My favourite food," she clarified. "That or anything Italian," she continued.

"And I would have thought It'd be junk food," Tristin thought aloud.

"It's a close second," she laughed.

"Okay then what's your favourite movie?" Tristin asked, jumping down from the grass, which stood about two feet above the sand.

"Sabrina," Rory told him not wasting a second. She took the hand he offered to her, and let him pulled her down onto the beach. "The black and white version, with Audrey Hepburn."

"I can't say I've seen it," Tristin exclaimed still holding her hand as they continued walking, he hoped she wouldn't notice.

Rory snorted and looked forward. "Why does that not surprise me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why not?" Tristin enquired.

Rory finally looked at him. "You just don't seem like the kind of guy who'd know that movie," she explained.

Tristin shrugged it off. "I get it. We only did have one theatre back home," he shared with her.

"You're kidding?" Rory exclaimed but Tristin shook his head. "Holy! I don't think I could survive in a place like that. I mean what do you do for fun there?"

"Mostly we just played sports. Basketball, football, rugby," he counted them off his fingers. "There was this giant park and we practically lived there."

Rory was silent for a minute. "You and Blake?" she asked.

Tristin nodded. "The two of us and a couple of guys from school."

"How did your school work?" she asked, knowing it must have been different then North Brook.

Tristin couldn't help but laugh at that question. "You'd be surprised how much like your school it was," he told her, earning a disbelieving glare from Rory. "Okay so maybe it was a little different. But we had the same groups you know, cheerleaders, jocks and…the other people."

Rory laughed. "Wow nice way to put it!" she exclaimed.

Tristin chose to ignore her comment. "I guess the only big difference was money. It being a small town there weren't many rich people there."

"You and Blake seem pretty well off," Rory noted, thinking back to Tristin's house.

"That would be because of our dad's money. Blake's dad is a lawyer and well I guess you know that mines a business man like you own dad."

Rory narrowed her eyes a bit. "How did that work anyway?"

"What having those kinds of jobs living in a small town?" At Rory's nod, Tristin continued. "They didn't work in our town, but in the city. It was why we moved here, because they wanted to live in a real city." Tristin averted his eyes as he said that last part. He knew he wasn't technically lying but he still felt as low as scum for withholding the other reason why they'd moved.

Rory didn't know why at first, but she felt a sudden tension settle between them. She glanced at Tristin; he was staring out into the last part of the ocean before they walked past it. She wasn't sure but she thought it might be because they'd been talking about his father. Thinking it was best, she changed the subject."

"You know me and people sometime play tackles football," she told him, her blue eye twinkling with mirth.

Tristin looked over at her, once again becoming victim to her contagious smile. "Oh really, so how bad do you guy's suck?"

Tristin's question surprised Rory but she didn't let it show. "I'll have you know we're good at it; the best," she boasted, puffing her chest out.

"I think that's challenge," Tristin said.

Rory just flashed him a smile before running to catch up with Lilly and Blake who had started walking down the wooden dock.

"Hey Lilly! Tristin just challenged us to a game of tackle football!" she yelled.

Lilly's laugh could be heard for a long ways as it pierced the quiet night. "You guy's are so gonna lose!" she told them, pointing her finger at Blake and then at Tristin who had just came up.

"Beaten by a bunch of girls? Blake?" Tristin asked turning to look at the guy sitting down on the dock, who shook his head. "Nope, not happening!"

"Yah, we'll see about that," Lilly told them before she sat herself down next to Blake. "Here!" she yelled, grabbing the only blanket left and threw it to the end of the dock.

Tristin went to get it, for he was the only one without a blanket. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder as he picked it up.

Rory shared a secret smile with her sister, knowing she wanted to be alone with Blake. She walked over to the edge of the dock and lowered herself down to sit Indian style, her own blanket still wrapped around her.

"Mind if I join you Mary?" Tristin asked from above her.

Rory laughed. "Would you leave if I said you can't?" she asked, staring out at the water.

Tristin didn't answer he just sat down and piled the blanket around him in an effort to stay warm. "Why do you love this place so much?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Rory turned to look at him before turning back. "I guess it's because it's mostly secluded. Not many people come out here, because there's no road leading up to it." She paused, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "When we're here it always seems like it belongs to us, somehow."

Tristin nodded, understanding perfectly. That was exactly how he felt about the park back in Maine. The only difference was the park was usually crowded with people. "Do you swim here?" he asked, motioning at the water.

"In the summer, when the beach is to crowded," Rory told him.

The two of them were both silent, only it wasn't awkward but comfortable. And that was what was freaking Rory out. She couldn't ever remember feeling this comfortable in a guy's presence, especially not a guy like Tristin. Carefully she turned to look at him, he was staring out at the water in front of them and so she took the moment to really study him. She raked her eyes over him, everything from his unruly blonde hair, down to his breathtaking blue eyes, and then dipped even further down to his parted lips. He was the perfect example of a pretty boy, but Rory found herself arguing that that wasn't the reason why she kept telling herself not to fall for him. She let a shiver pass through her as she got a sudden flashback from a long time ago.

Tristin saw her shake all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye. He mistook it for her being cold. "Hey, you cold?" he asked but he didn't get an answer from her.

_.:Flashback:._

_A younger Rory is standing at the back of a small market, a tall, dark haired boy standing in front of her with his two hands behind his back. _

"_Ok in this hand you have…" Rory reached out to grab his hand and get the pop out of it. But instead the guy leaned down and pressed a quick, sweet kiss to her lips. Rory was shocked, she didn't no what to do. She'd never been kissed before!_

"_Thank you," she told him before she ran out of the market. _

_.:End Flashback:._

"You want this blanket to?" Tristin asked Rory.

Rory broke out her flashback as Tristin's voice registered in her mind. It took her a moment to realize what he'd asked her. "What? No, I'm fine," she told him quietly. Like a blow to the head, she's just figured out what she'd had against Tristin since the beginning. No matter how much he hit on her, or acted like a total ass, she couldn't help but compare him to her first boyfriend. "So not going there," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Tristin asked, having heard her say something.

"Nothing," she said quickly wanting the past to stay that; the past. She averted her gaze from Tristin and it landed on her sister and Blake who had turned to face the water. Blake had his arm wrapped around Lilly's shoulder and she had her head resting in the crook of his neck. In that instant Rory couldn't help but feel really jealous of Lilly. It seemed her relationship with Blake was going off without a hitch. But then like burned that feeling disappeared right away. Her sister deserved to have the perfect relationship, she deserved to be happy.

"Hey, come on back to reality," Tristin whispered into Rory's ear, after watching her stare off into space for a minute or two.

Rory looked back to him and scoffed. "Reality?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with reality?"

Rory laughed as she sank further down into the warm blanket around her. "There's no background music," she told him, trying to be serious but failing miserably.

Tristin let out a hearty laugh at her response, glad that she seemed to be back to normal. He didn't know what had happened to her just a moment ago, but it didn't seem good at all. He been watching her intently, and he'd see that normal sparkle in her eye disappear. He didn't ever want to see her like that, so he tried to think of something he could do to keep her occupied. Chancing a glance at her he suddenly leaned back all the way so he was lying on the dock.

Rory jumped at his move and looked at him curiously. He was staring up at the sky that had already gotten darker. Curiously Rory looked up, tryin to see what could have him so transfixed, but she couldn't see anything except a blank black and grey sky. "What are you doing?" she asked, finally deciding to lie down next to him.

"It's weird there aren't any stars," he told her, raisin his hand as if having to point it out to her.

Rory looked up at the sky. "There usually aren't, to much smog."

Tristin sighed. "There were always stars in Maine, you could see them anywhere," he told her, closing his eyes and picturing the scene in his mind.

"Did you want to be an astronomer when you were little or something?" Rory asked, her tone light.

Tristin chuckled. "No…actually I wanted to be a diplomat," he told her, looking at her to see her reaction.

Rory curled her lip in dissatisfaction and she turned to him. "A diplomat?" she repeated, not even trying to hide her obvious dislike for the job out of her voice.

"What do you have against diplomacy?" Tristin asked, thinking back to what she'd said about being opinionated.

Rory let an evil smirk spread across her face. "Nothing," she said innocently. "Just that diplomacy is the art of saying 'nice doggy' until you can find a rock," she mumbled as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Tristin was silent for a moment, just thinking over what she'd just said. He'd never heard anyone say anything like that before. "You're very…odd," he told her pulling himself up to.

"Thanks," she replied, shrugging her shoulders and turning around to look at him. "Have you ever had a serious girlfriend?" The moment the words passed her lips she instantly regretted them. That was not what she wanted to ask him; obviously her brain and her mouth weren't on the same track.

Tristin hadn't expected that question at all. He just looked at her, expecting her to take it back but she never did. He could tell she was arguing with herself but she still held her ground. Sighing out he turned back so she wouldn't be able to read the look in his eyes. "I had one," he started.

Rory eye's shot to Tristin and filled with compassion when she noticed his down cast expression. Slowly she lifted her hand and laid it on his shoulder, letting it slide down his arm to rest atop his own hand. Tristin watched his hand intently; the sight of her small fingers resting near his was enough to make him smile. "What happened?" Rory asked bringing her hand back under the blanket as it turned red from the cold.

Tristin frowned as her hand left his. "She wasn't serious about me," he told her. "She admitted to having other boyfriends." Tristin didn't understand how he could just tell her that. It had took him a long time to admit to anyone what had happened and here he was ready to poor out his life story to this girl, if she'd listen.

Rory didn't say anything; her mind was in a jumble. She hadn't really expected Tristin to tell her he'd ever had a serious girlfriend; he just never seemed like the type. But she knew he wasn't lying about it, whoever that girl was she'd really hurt him. She couldn't help but rethink a lot of things about him. Was he actually a good guy or was he just a player? And did she even want a good guy?

Tristin had been watching her silently; she seemed to be caught up in thought again. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" he asked, cursing the butterflies in his stomach.

Rory smiled at him. "Sure," she said and he copied her smile, as they both stood up.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Tristin asked, pointing over at Lilly and Blake who were lost in their own world.

Rory laughed and walked past them. "Trust me they won't even notice were gone," she told Tristin, tightening the blanket around her as they walked.

They walked together, on a narrow trail right along the lake. Their shoulders brushing together every once in a while, and even through the blankets and their clothes, Rory could swear she felt tingles run along every nerve in her body. A shadow of smile spread across her face when she felt Tristin's palm press flat on the small of her back, as he made her go in front of him. The path was getting smaller and small the farther they went and Rory remembered that it eventually disappeared. She then remembered that coming up soon there was a small bridge that led over to the Lakeside Ballroom.

"Follow me," Rory told him over her shoulder as she started to walk a little faster towards the bridge. The two teens stepped onto it and walked over to the road. "We sometimes go in there, just to escape the cold," she said.

Tristin nodded and when they got to the doors, he reached out to pull open the handles but found they were locked. He looked up to see if they were locked from the outside but there was a small sigh posted there. "No admittance after nine pm," he read off the sign and then pulled up his sleeve. "It's 9:30."

Rory rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked over to the giant windows that lined the front of the building. "They must be having some sort of function or dance," she said, pausing just outside one window and peering in. There were almost a hundred couples on the dance floor dancing to an upbeat song.

Tristin turned on his side, and slid behind Rory. He came towards the window and pulled the bottom half of it out. Rory came over and leaned, with her elbows resting on the window. The music had stopped and all they could hear was the loud blare of a whole room full of teenagers all talking at once. Rory let her blanket slip down to her shoulders, bathing in the warmth that flowed out through the window. Suddenly the music started back up again, a slow song drifted out to Rory and Tristin through the window.

It only took Tristin a second to get past Rory again and place his blanket down on the ground. "Dance with me?"

His voice floated past her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She spun around, her blue eyes wide. Tristin was standing in front of her, holding out his hand for her. Rory instinctively looked up to meet his eyes, swallowing hard. Blue met blue.

"I…I guess," she stammered, letting the blanket she'd been clinging to all night fall to her feet.

Tristin flashed her an irresistible grin that made her knees weak. 'Bad idea,' she scolded herself, as she took his hand and a delicious heat coursed through her arm, 'very bad idea.'

_Oh I, I just died in you arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

Tristin still hadn't said anything. He just pulled her out past the windows and onto the flat expanse of grass in front of the hall. He then wasted no time in wrapping his arms tightly around her slim waist. Rory was slightly taken aback by his bold manoeuvre, but she couldn't help but melt into his embrace.

_I keep looking for something I can't get  
Broken hearts lie all around me _

_And I don't see an easy way to get out of this  
Her diary it sits on the bedside table _

_The curtains are closed, the cats in the cradle  
Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this_

Tristin held her to him, revelling in the feeling of having her cradled in his arms. He was committing to memory how it felt to have her body moulded into his own. She was so beautiful, so right…so perfect. Closing his eyes he felt the butterflies finally dissipate as a wave of contentment washed over him.

Rory sighed, resting her head gently on his shoulder, and letting the faint music guide their steps. She felt Tristin tighten his grip on her waist in an almost protective manner, as if she would somehow disappear if he let go. Rory admitted to herself that she didn't mind at all. She nestled her cheek against his neck, letting one of her hands travel around to the nape of his neck. Her fingers slowly sifted their way into the short hairs there and she felt him tremble at her touch. The both of them knew how right it felt; holding each other in their arms.

When Rory was close to him like this all her doubts and questions from before just seemed to float away and all there was was him. Nothing else existed. And if it did, it really wasn't important. The way he was holding right now made her feel like she was breathtaking. Like she was special.

Like she was his.

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight _

_It must've been something you said _

_I just died in your arms tonight  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must've been some kind of kiss_

_I should've walked away _

Rory lifted her head of his shoulder and looked him in the eye. She knew right then that it was a mistake –she knew if she saw his eyes, it would be the end for her. But she took the chance, caught up in the moment and gazed into his deep blue eyes. They seemed darker than usual, but still blue…so blue.

Tristin held her gaze as he gulped, feeling the confidence he'd had from before fade away. She was looking at him, really looking. Why? Why did she have to look at him right then? Especially like that.

"Rory…" he whispered, ashamed at how vulnerable he sounded. He slowly raised a hand and brushed a piece of her coffee brown hair behind her ear. He watched as she closed her eyes at the contact and bit down on her bottom lip. Forgetting about everything else in the world, Tristin instinctively leaned down and gently pressed his mouth to hers.

Both Rory's arms wound around his neck and tightened, partly because she was afraid she'd collapse is she didn't. How could he do that? With only the lightest touch of his lips in hers and she turned into jelly under his fingertips.

Tristin let one of his hands run up her back, and the other cupped her cheek. He could feel her skin dancing under his hand as he caressed her, and he pressed his mouth harder to hers, deepening the kiss. He had to suppress a groan when he felt her mouth part and her soft tongue run along his bottom lip.

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight _

_It must've been something you said _

_I just died in your arms tonight _

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight _

_It must've been some kind of kiss _

_I should've walked away_

When the need to breath became important, Tristin reluctantly broke away from Rory. He kept his forehead pressed intimately against hers, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Rory still had her eyes closed but she could feel him watching her, his eyes leaving a burning trail all over her where they landed. Slowly she opened her eyes and they connected with Tristin's. Her arms were still clinging onto him; her hands clenching the back of his sweater in a death grip. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was smashing against her chest and his. The two of them were silent, just staring into the others glassy eyes.

At that exact moment though, from inside the dancehall the music stopped and the loud feedback from a microphone broke the moment. All the magic vanished, as Rory jumped pulling her face farther back. Tristin saw it first, the flash of utter panic that swept through her eyes. Rory stared into his eyes, she could feel her arms start to shake and her blood seemed to run cold in her veins all of a sudden. Quickly she let go of Tristin's sweater and dropped her arms to her side. Tristin knew it was coming as he unhooked him arms from around her waist.

"Rory…" he started but was immediately interrupted.

"I have to go," Rory told him, her voice raising a few octaves as the panic settled deep in her bones. "I have to go…" she repeated backing away from him. Her foot collided with a large rock and she almost tripped over it. She saw Tristin's hand reaching out to steady her but before she let him touch her she started to run.

"Rory!" Tristin yelled after her.

She heard him calling after her but she just kept running. Across the bridge, onto the path, careful not to fall into the lake. Nothing could stop her. She felt the rush of hot tears fall onto her cheeks as her feet pounded against the dirt path. She saw the dock come into view and pushed herself to speed up, hoping Tristin wasn't following her.

"Lilly!" Rory yelled her voice sounding hoarse.

Lilly and Blake jumped apart and turned to look at Rory who only stopped running when she was right behind them. Lilly immediately saw the tears streaming down her sister's cheeks and she jumped to her feet. "Rory what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked frantically, bushing the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"Lilly please, we have to go," Rory begged her.

Lilly knew not to ask what had happened and so she just nodded and turned around to Blake who was standing beside, a concerned look on his face. "Listen Blake I'm sorry but I have to take her home," she apologized.

"No it's okay, you go," he told her, sending her a small smile.

"Thanks. Here take this," she said grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket. "There's the number for our driver in the phonebook, call him, he'll pick you up," she said, and urgently pressed a kiss to his cheek before she took Rory's hand and led her back to the car.

Blake just stood there, the phone in his hand; staring at the spot he'd last saw Lilly and a feeble Rory. The only thing that made him look away was the slight scuffle of shoes on the wooden planks. He saw Tristin's hopeful face fall when he noticed that Blake was the only one there. "She left," Blake told him.

Tristin nodded as he sat down on the dock, piling his blanket beside him along with Rory's that she'd forgotten. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, thoroughly defeated. His heart felt like it was burning and his arms ached to hold Rory in them again. He didn't understand what had been going on in her head. He wondered if he'd done something. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her?

Blake just stared at his best friend, he looked crestfallen. Slowly Blake walked over to Tristin and sat down next to him. "What happened, man?" he asked, resting his hand on Tristin's shoulder gently.

Tristin shook his head. "I think I screwed up…really bad," Tristin told him, staring out into the water.

---

Lilly didn't ask anymore questions on the way home. She kept her eyes on the road, making sure to get home okay in the dark. Every once in a while she'd let her gaze travel to Rory. Her sister looked like she was on the verge of breaking down completely. Her skin had turned a dangerous pale colour; her hands were nervously threading themselves through her hair. She hadn't said a word at all, not since they'd been on the bridge. As Lilly pulled the car up into the driveway, she noticed that the gates were closed. "Rory, I'm just gonna go open the gates okay?" she asked her sister, only getting a slight nod in response.

When Lilly reached the front of the house she parked the car outside and went around to the other side. Carefully she opened her door, hoping Rory wasn't leaning against. Lilly reached in and grabbed Rory's hand, and helped her out of the car. "You okay?" she asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question.

Rory didn't answer her; she just continued walking towards the door to their house. Lilly jogged up to her. She didn't know what was wrong. She couldn't ever remember seeing Rory like this. When they got inside, a maid instantly greeted them, her wide smile fading when she saw the state Rory was in.

"Oh no, honey what's wrong?" she asked, looking form Rory to Lilly.

Lilly just shook her head as she guided Rory towards the stairs. "Jewel, could you send up some coffee and chocolate?" Lilly asked, combing her hand through Rory's hair. The maid nodded furiously and then disappeared into the kitchen. The twins walked up the stairs and into Rory's room, where Rory went straight to the bed and sat down.

Lilly walked over and turned off the over head light, and instead turned on the two lamps on each side of the bed. She sat down beside Rory, rubbing her back. "Hey, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Rory finally made eye contact with Lilly, and when she saw the worry shining in her sister's eyes she broke. The tears that had started to fall less intensely now cascaded down her cheeks as heavy sobs wretched out of her mouth. Lilly instantly had her arms around Rory and started to gently rock them back and forth. "Hey, shhh, it's going to be okay," she whispered into Rory's ear, trying desperately to calm her hysterical sister down.

"No…no it isn't…" Rory mumbled into Lilly's shoulder.

"Did Tristin do something?" Lilly asked, fearing the answer.

Rory went numb at the mention of his name. She didn't want to think of what he might be feeling right now. She knew she must have hurt him but she couldn't stay there. "Lilly I really need someone to talk to," she said bringing her head back up.

Lilly smiled. "You know I'm always here," she told her, lifting her hand to brush away Rory's tears. "Just tell me what happened?"

Rory nodded and scooted over onto the other side of the bed. Lilly followed and stretched her legs out, motioning for Rory to lay her head down in her lap. After getting comfortable Rory looked up at Lilly. "Everything was going fine to begin with. We were just talking about our favourite stuff and laughing. But then, I don't know…Remember when I told you how he was just the guy for right now?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you were pretty convincing to," Lilly told her.

Rory laughed a tiny bit. "That's because I had myself convinced, of not only that but a lot of things." Rory stopped for a moment, closing her eyes to collect herself before continuing. "I've been fighting this internal battle ever since I met Tristin. Can I let myself fall for him? I tried so hard to convince myself that falling wasn't even going to be an issue…that it wouldn't happen so there was no point in worrying over it…and then tonight happened. I finally realized why I had been so adamant in not letting him in." She stopped for a second as the maid brought in coffee and a bowl of chocolate. After she left Rory sat up and took a small sip of the heavenly beverage. "I wouldn't let myself care about him because…he reminds me of Dean."

Lilly almost spit out her drink at that admission. The twin's hadn't spoken of Dean in almost two years, and Lilly had liked it that way. She turned to lock eyes with Rory. "No," she said. "Tristin is not Dean. Okay?" she told Rory her voice strong and defiant.

"He's more like Dean then any of my other boyfriends!" Rory exclaimed. They were both silent as that sentence settled in their minds. Rory put her coffee down on her bedside table and lay back down on the bed. "I felt so comfortable around him tonight. He makes me feel…special. And the last time I really felt like that was with Dean."

"But Rory they're nothing alike! Dean was an asshole! Tristin really cares about you," she explained, lying down next to Rory.

Rory didn't say anything to that. She just lay there, staring up at the ceiling before a frail admission passed through her lips, so quiet she wasn't sure Lilly had heard it. "I kissed Tristin tonight."

Lilly was shell shocked, she had not been expecting that. "Even after…?"

"Yeah, even after I compared him to Dean in my head, even after I swore I wouldn't let myself fall for him, even after…even after I knew I already had," she told Lilly her voice getting quieter with every word.

Lilly reached down and clasped Rory's hand within her own, rubbing small circles on her palm. "Rory I know this is really hard for you…but you can not keep comparing every nice guy to Dean. You have to take down those walls you've got around your heart."

Rory dropped her head to the side to see Lilly. "But those walls keep out the pain," she told her.

Lilly smiled ruefully. "And they also keep out all the joy. Rory, you know that I try not to get too involved with your love life because I know you had it rough the first time. But I have to jump in right now because I can't watch you throw away your first chance at really being happy. And yes I know how corny this is but you have to give love a chance…"

"You don't know how much I want to Lilly. But every time I think of letting someone all the way in…When I was with Dean I would just stick myself right on the train tracks even when I could see the train coming…and yet I was always shocked when I got flattened like a pancake."

Lilly laughed at Rory's description of her relationship with Dean. "And I get that you don't want that to happen again. But…take some advice from one, Joan Crawford; _Love is a fire. But whether it's going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell._"

Rory smiled her first true smile since earlier that night. "I always thought she was smart," she told Lilly, who laughed. "I'm just not sure if I can take that chance."

Lilly sighed, knowing it really was Rory's decision in the end. "Okay, but just so you know, in my opinion you should go for. Guys like Tristin don't come along often, and I think you'd really regret it if you let him slip by." She pressed a kiss to Rory's forehead before she walked to the door, leaving it open a smidge when she left.

Rory sighed and closed her eyes; she could never remember feeling so confused. It was like with any decision she made she had the chance of losing. But then again wasn't that what love was about? Putting your heart on the line for someone. She was about to welcome the relief of sleep when she heard a faint cry come from the hall. She turned to look and was greeted with the welcomed sight of Prince's head sticking through the doorway. "Hey boy, come here," Rory said, patting the space next to her. The dog immediately bounded into the room and jumped up onto the bed next to Rory. She lay down and he copied her movement, resting his head on her stomach.

"What do you think Prince? Do I take a chance on love?" she asked, running her fingers through his beautiful fur. The dog raised his head and looked at her for a moment. His dark brown eyes seemed to be full of loyalty and devotion. Rory sat up and brought her face down closer to the dogs. "What do you think?" she asked him again, to which Prince gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "I guess you say go for it too huh?" she questioned a small smile playing on her face.

Rory sat there for a while, petting the top of Prince's head. She kept replaying the memory of the kiss in her head. She couldn't lie to herself; she hadn't felt a connection like that ever before. With Tristin everything was different. She felt things with him and for him that she'd never experienced before. She knew in her heart she wanted to give him a chance…

Her thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden when she heard a small pinging sound at her window. Rory drew her eyebrows together in confusion as to what the sound was. After hearing it again, she slowly rose from her bed and padded over to her window, Prince following her. She pushed the long black curtains out of her way and opened the large window that acted like a door onto a small balcony. Peering down from the balcony, she squinted her eyes to see through the darkness and she finally made out the shape of a person standing on the lawn.

"Rory!"

She froze. She knew that voice. "Tristin?" she called not sure if he really wanted it to be him or not. She heard a faint 'yeah it's me' drift up to her window. A slight chill ran through her body and she wrapped her arms around her herself. She knew it wasn't from the cold. "What are you doing here?" she yelled down, bringing one hand up to run it through her hair.

Down on the ground Tristin paused, he didn't really know why he was there, he didn't know what he was going to say. He just knew he had to see her. "I just…I need to talk to you!" he replied, his voice faltering.

Rory closed her eyes at those words. She couldn't help but feel her stomach tighten and her heart flutter. She knew she had to give him brownie point for chasing her to her house. "I'll be…" she bit her bottom lip, praying she was making the right decision, "I'll be down in a minute!"

Rory stepped back through the window and into her room, sliding past Prince, who was giving her a curious expression. "You want come with me, boy?" she asked and he barked before following her lead and heading down to the foyer. "Okay…" Rory sighed, combing a hand through her hair in an attempt to look somewhat presentable before she opened the door. Sooner than she could get her foot through the door Prince had torn past her and pranced around on the front veranda waiting for Rory.

"Rory?" Tristin asked, as he came closer to the front. He wasn't so sure about this idea right now, but he knew it was too late to back out.

Rory didn't say anything; she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She knew that if she did, his blue eyes would once again be her undoing. Prince was the one who got her to look up. He made a small growling sound in the back of his throat as he was alerted to Tristin's presence. Rory could see the fur on his back start to rise and his teeth appear. She quickly walked closer to the dog and brought her hand out to him. "Prince no!" she told him her voice dripping with authority. The dog slowly let down his defences and gave Rory's offered hand a lick before he laid down by her feet in a protective manner.

"That's quite the dog you've got," Tristin commented, opting for small talk instead of the pressing issues.

Rory nodded her head and chanced a look at him. He was standing in front of her, all signs of that cocky rich boy persona gone. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and his feet were nervously kicking at the ground. "What are you doing here?" she asked him feebly.

Tristin's head shot up and their eyes locked instantly. He shifted uneasily under her gaze, bringing a hand up to his hair, messing it up even more. "I just, uh…wanted to make sure you were okay…" he managed to get.

Rory couldn't stop her lips from twitching into a smile. No matter what had happened earlier that happened the fact that he'd been worried about her made her stomach explode with butterflies and this heat course through her body. "I'm fine," she told him, wrenching her eyes away from him.

Tristin took a small step towards Rory, the light flowing in from the front door that shed left open had her illuminated. She looked radiant, like an angel. That was until she shifted on her feet and he saw her face bathed in the light. Her cheeks were red, he guessed at first from being outside all night but when he looked up into her eyes again he knew it was something different. Her blue eyes seemed forlorn, bloodshot and puffy. He could see the light catch on her face now, shining brighter where it was wet. His heart broke again when he realized that she must have been crying. He'd made her cry…

"God…Rory I'm just, I'm really sorry," he gushed all of a sudden, reaching out to touch her but stopping his hand at the last second.

Rory sighed and lowered her gaze to the ground. "It's not your fault Tristin," she whispered. Rory looked back up at him and then turned around, walking over to the veranda. She sat down on the lowest step, hugging her knees to her chest. "It's me," she told him.

Tristin walked over to her and sat down beside her on the step, keeping about two feet between them. "What's you?" he asked, watching the side of her face, as she stared off into the black night.

Rory bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as she turned to look at him. "I'm the problem, Tristin. I always am!" she told him, her voice rising. She jumped up from the step and walked a few feet before spinning around. "I can't make anything work…this is all wrong," she told him, gesturing her hand between the two of them.

Tristin didn't know what hit him but he suddenly felt overrun by this anger flooding his veins. He jumped up to and stalked over to her, his once blue eyes now quickly turning black with emotion. "What's so wrong about this – about us?" he exploded at her, not believing that she was going to stop whatever was happening between them before it could even start.

Rory was shocked at his outburst and just stared at him for a while. She'd almost made a decision back in her room and right now she knew she had to conclude it. "I haven't dated a guy like you in a long time," she started, wringing her hands together as she walked past him, not wanting to have to look at him when she said this. "Someone nice and sweet and who I think actually cares about me. The last guy I dated treated me like dirt. I wasn't special to him! I didn't mean anything!" Rory dropped to the steps again, lowering her voice. "But he was just like the others and that's why I started dating him in the first place. I didn't want a guy who would act all lovey-dovey with me. Who would hold my hand and tell me how much he loved me. And so I only dated guys who I knew wouldn't want any of those things with me. Because I knew from experience that it's the nice, sweet boys you have to watch out for."

Tristin didn't really know how to respond to that but he did know that he wanted her to keep talking; she was helping him understand her better. "What do you mean?" he asked, not making a move to come any closer to her.

Rory reached forward and started to nervously pet Prince's head. His soft fur and almost muted purring gave her a small sense of calmness, one just big enough to get the next part out. "My first boyfriend…he was the perfect guy. He was kind and polite, he respected me. He bagged groceries at the supermarket! He was my first date, my first kiss. He was the boy I danced my first slow dance with."

"Was he your first love?" Tristin asked quietly, his heart pounding in his chest, not knowing if he really wanted the answer to that question.

"I think I may have loved him. I know I cared about him, I felt for him…but I was young and he was my first boyfriend, I didn't really know what love was…" she explained, not catching the relief that washed over Tristin's face. "I thought he was perfect though."

Tristin suddenly felt instilled with a sense of courage, so he walked over closer to Rory and leaned himself against a tall, white pillar a couple feet away from Rory. "So what happened?" he dared to ask.

"He proved to me that he wasn't perfect…not even close to it," she told him after a moment of silence. "It wasn't that he was mean to me or that he cheated on me. He just changed. He would start getting really jealous when guys were come up to me. At first I thought it was cute, a sign that said he really liked me. But then he's start getting mad at me and we'd fight whenever he caught me talking to a guy, whether it was just a friend or a neighbour." Rory stopped for a second, trying to concentrate on telling the story and not getting caught up in the past. She hated revisiting these memories but she knew that she owed it to Tristin to tell him why she'd run. "I can remember one time we got into this huge fight when I told him I'd gotten paired up with some guy for a school project. He actually told me to either switch partners or not do the work and take an F. That's when it sky rocketed right past cute and into aggravating. It was when he told me that I spent too much time with Lilly and the gang that I had finally had more than enough. He'd told me to stop hanging around with them and not to talk to them as often as I did! I mean they're my best friends!" she told him, her voice growing louder. "I just couldn't take anymore of him, of the whole relationship. He was just so jealous, so overbearing. It literally felt like he was smothering me," Rory said as she took a deep breath and raised her eyes to Tristin's. He was looking at her with so much concern and understanding in his eyes that he gave her the strength to maintain eye contact. "I told him we were over and that maybe someday down the road we could be friends."

"What'd he say?"

Rory exhaled loudly as a weird laugh came from her throat. "I never heard from him for months. You see he lived in this small town, about an hour away. Me and Lilly used to go there a lot, but after me and Dean broke up we didn't go back."

Tristin frowned. "So you just never heard from the guy again?" he asked.

"About a year later he called me and said that he's moving to Chicago with his dad. And I knew that right then and there it was going to be the last time we ever spoke to each other again. So I said goodbye and I hung up the phone."

They two of them were silent for a minute. Rory averted her gaze from him, somehow she always felt naked when he looked at her, like he could right through her. It unnerved her and excited her at the same time. "So…" she said, hoping to break the silence.

Tristin pushed himself off the pillar and sat down next to her. "You know I'm not Dean," he told her.

Rory nodded looking down at Tristin's hand that was resting innocently beside her thigh. "I know it's just hard for me. I mean, no matter how much of an asshole you can be you still remind me of him."

Tristin flashed an irresistible grin. "You know normal girls are usually looking for a nice guy," he told her pointedly earning himself a smile.

"Well you should know by now that I'm not a normal girl," she said, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

Tristin chuckled, drumming his fingers against the steps. "You know I get the fact that you have guy friends…its okay with me."

Rory tilted her head to look at him. The ghost of a smile lingered on her face. She breathed in, running a quick pro and con list through her mind. And as she exhaled she let all her comparisons fly out too. "I know," she told him simply.

This time she did notice the relief wash over his handsome face and her smile grew just a tiny bit. Tristin ingenuously let the hand that had been resting between them slowly move closer to her. His fingers tapped against her leg, spreading a trail of gooseflesh all over her body. He watched as she closed her eyes briefly before opening them and meeting his own, neither of them able to look away. And just like before Tristin slowly brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in, kissing her sensuously on the cheek before brushing his lips against hers, softly and slowly.

"Goodnight Mary," Tristin breathed against her swollen lips as he pulled away. He saw her mouth curve into a smile and he leaned down and placed another butterfly kiss on her lips before he stood up.

Rory leisurely opened her eyes and turned her head to watch Tristin as he walked down the driveway, his hands in his pockets. She brought her hands up to her mouth, hiding her wide smile for a second before taking them to her hair and pushing it out of her face. She slowly stood up, surprised that her jelly legs could support her weight and walked back to the door of her house.

"Goodnight Tristin," she whispered lightly seeing his blonde head disappear into the night. She couldn't ever remember a time when she'd felt this happy.

---

_Now I wanted to explain more about Tristin's dad because some people asked about him. About the whole thing with him criticizing Mr. Hayden, that's just who he is…I really don't see him as the type to hold back when he has something to say so that's how I portrayed him in the chapter, but don't worry he will get nicer towards Mr. Hayden when he realizes that he doesn't have the mans trust.  
_

_Thanks for all the support and all the reviews...You guys are the coolest! _

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	15. Wonder Boy

New Neighbours  
Chapter Fifteen: Wonder Boy  


Rory rolled over in her bed as she felt the sun beating down on her from her window. She groaned and pulled her covers up over her head and tried to lose herself to sleep again. She had almost accomplished just that when she felt someone move behind her. She popped one eye open and moved her leg behind her, squeaking when it brushed up against something. The sun was forgotten and also the coldness of her room as Rory sat up in bed and turned around to see who or what was behind her. She relaxed when she saw it was only her sleeping mom and lay back down.

"Well if I have to be up so do you," she grumbled and turned on her side and started to repeatedly poke her mom in the side.

Lorelai tried to ignore her daughter but after a while her arm started to hurt and so she flicked Rory's hand away and opened her eyes. "What was that for?" she asked, yawning.

Rory just smiled evilly and bypassed her question by asking one of her own. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Lorelai pushed herself up so she was leaning back against the headboard. She looked down at the clock on Rory's bedside table and moaned at how early it was. "Lilly told me about wonder boy," she said, grinning at Rory's confused expression.

"Wonder boy?" she repeated, her tone questioning.

Lorelai laughed and nudged Rory. "Yeah you know Tristin," she clarified.

Rory couldn't stop the smile from coming onto her face. She'd pretty much forgotten about the night before but now she remembered it perfectly. She almost thought it was a dream, nothing could be that perfect. It must have just been one of those really vivid dreams where you can feel his lips and smell his hair, one equipped with surround sound. But Rory knew it wasn't a dream and that made it so much more exciting.

She broke out of her trance when she saw her mom's hand pass over her eyes and then again. She blushed a tiny, tiny bit and looked at her mom, recalling her earlier words. "Wonder boy?" she asked again.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah the boy who chased you all the way back to your house and then left you with a googly eyed look!" she said, her tone high pitched and girly.

It was Rory's turn to laugh. She loved having Lorelai as her mom because she was also a best friend. She couldn't think of any other parent who would get so excited over their daughter liking a boy. Ever since she could remember Lorelai had been part of the gang, watching movies with them, shopping with them and talking about stupid things and then the really important things with them.

"You haven't even met him and you have a nickname for him?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked affronted by Rory's words and she held her hand to her heart. "How dare you not remember!" she exclaimed. "I met that young boy before you did," she told Rory.

Rory thought about that for a moment before she pouted. "Oh right," she said simply.

Lorelai flicked her head suddenly like she was pushing that topic away, and a large smile spread across her features. "So…When you going ask him out?" she enquired in a teasing manner.

Rory shot a look at her. "Never!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I can't ask him out on a date!" Rory admonished her. Even though the thought of the night before and the amazing two kisses she'd shared with Tristin were enough to have her melting into the ground, the thought of actually asking him out terrified her.

Lorelai smiled at Rory's predicament. She knew what was happening and she couldn't be happier for Rory, because she was finally falling for a guy…the right guy. "But you can't wait for him to ask you," she offered. "I mean what if he's scared to?"

"I'm not scared!" Rory told her, mulling over that notion in her head.

"You're not? Huh I could have swore I saw fear cross your face when I mentioned the word date…" Lorelai said in a very non committed way as the door opened and Lilly walked through, her uniform already on.

"What about a date?" Lilly asked, sitting down beside Rory.

Rory pulled her covers back over her head. "Go away, both of you," she mumbled.

"Fine, but only because I have work," Lorelai said and then jumped off the bed and walked over to Lilly. "Help her out with this," she whispered into her ear and Lilly nodded. "Bye babes!" Lorelai called before she skipped out of the room.

Lilly pulled on Rory's blankets and then tugged Rory up into a sitting position. "Come on now, sis. We've got school and you've got a very cute, future boyfriend waiting for you there."

---

Rory and Lilly stepped out of there car and into the North Brooke parking lot. They'd both dressed more appropriately for the November chill in the air and so they weren't that cold. As they walked to the front doors they caught up with Maddy and Nikki who were leaning against the wall listening to Roxanne talk to some girl beside her.

"I can't wait until Christmas break," she said looking up as a guy walked by her, tripping slightly over the steps into the school. "Dad's taking me to Paris."

Lilly and Rory stopped in front of her. "Aww...vacationing with your dad?" Lilly asked.

Roxanne looked at her and smirked bringing her hand up to her hair and playing with it. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am. Like I'm going to stay here and freeze during the winter," she grumbled.

Rory stepped forward a bit, glad for this distraction from her Tristin centered thoughts. "Wouldn't you go to like Florida then? Paris gets cold during the winter."

Roxanne had no comment for that and so she just sneered at them and then walked away with the other girl following her. Maddy and Nikki came up to them, shaking their hands, having heard the whole thing.

The four girls made their way inside the building, walking towards their lockers. Rory half expected Tristin to be hanging around her locker and when she saw that he wasn't her face fell a bit before she covered it up.

They all opened their lockers and grabbed their books. "So I guess I'll see you guys in second period?" Rory asked and they all nodded before walking off in the opposite direction. Rory had a different class for first period but the rest of there schedules were the same.

She was just about to walk down the hall when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around she felt her heart speed up and her lips twitch into a smile as she stared into Tristin's deep blue eyes.

"Hey Mary," he said, trying his best to sound really cool but on the inside he was freaking out and all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

"Tristin," she said her nervousness from this morning coming back tenfold.

They stood there for a minute or two in silence that was more uneasy then comfortable until Tristin spoke up. "So what do you have first period?" he asked.

Rory smiled and pointed her hand down the hall to an open door. "History. What about you?"

"Chemistry," Tristin said but he corrected himself. "But not today though because I have to meet the coach," he told her.

Rory started feeling a bit more relaxed. She could tell he was nervous to and knowing that, well it made this a lot easier. "Well have fun, I guess," she told him. She was going to leave but she couldn't get her feet to move away from him.

"Yeah you to," he replied good-naturedly.

Rory laughed again and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Not likely. I don't get history," she told him.

Tristin felt his regular self returning and so he leaned in closer to her. "Well maybe I can be your study partner," he told her a genuine smile on his face.

Rory smiled at his suggestion and lowered her head, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "I don't see how that would work out considering you're not in the class," she said, wanting to stay and talk to him.

Tristin smirked. "Well I wasn't thinking we would actually study," he told her.

Even though Rory didn't want to she felt her cheeks turning pink as a couple of images popped into her head. She shook it trying to clear them. "So…what's up?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Tristin ran a hand through his hair again. "Well actually… my friend Brad's having this party and…"

"Brad?" Rory asked, cutting him off. She remembered Brad and sure he'd been kind of okay while they were at Tank but he'd really been mostly an ass the whole night.

"Yeah he's not really that friendly but he's having this party on Saturday and I was wondering if you were doing anything because if you aren't then maybe you could come with me? But I understand if you don't want to I mean you don't really like Brad and you probably have plans…but if you don't?" Tristin finally managed to get out and when he saw her amused expression he laughed a little. "And thanks for letting me ramble on like that."

Rory felt her whole body react to his question, her heart pounding, her smiled widening, her stomach fluttering and her knees weakening. She focussed on the last thing he said though. "I always thought rambling was a different kind of art form."

Tristin smirked and then snapped his head up when he heard the bell ring, signalling the beginning of first period. "So, will you go with me?" he asked, trying not to let his hope shine though in his voice.

Rory nodded her head. "I will," she said leaning forwards a tiny bit and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in third period," she breathed in front of him before turning around and walking off.

Tristin stood there smiling like a love-struck fool for a little less then a minute, watching her until she disappeared into her history class. He then turned around and walked towards the gym where he had to meet the coach, his smile never fading.

---

"I don't think the teachers ever gone on like this before," Nikki complained as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, listening to their geography teacher drone on and on.

"I know it's like he's going for the world record or something," Maddy added, continuously clicking her pen, trying to keep herself awake.

Lilly looked up from her position slouched on her desk and raised her head. "I think I'm going to fall asleep," she said and then turned to her side to see Rory was staring out the window. "What's it like where you are?" she asked leaning closer to her desk, Nikki and Maddy turning around to face them.

Rory broke out of her trance and smiled at them. "Sorry, I was just…I was…nothing."

The three of them exchanged looks and leaned closer to Rory. "Come on girl spill!" Nikki encouraged.

Rory laughed and bit at her nail before answering. "Tristin asked me out," she told them quietly and they all shrieked, getting a glare from the teacher.

"You like Tristin," Maddy said in a singsongy voice twirling one of her braids around her finger absentmindedly. Sometime in the first forty minutes of class Rory and Lilly had filled them in on what had happened the night before and they were all left jealous of how perfect Rory and Tristin's relationship was.

"I do. Wow I can't believe this, I mean I though it would be weird admitting that I really do like him but I don't know…it feels different," she told them, trying to think of how to explain it.

"Different how?" Maddy asked crossing her arms in front of her, hooking them around the chair.

Rory tilted her head to the sound and brought her hand up, tapping her pen against her head. "Usually it's just this attraction but with Tristin it's more. I mean, a couple days ago it scared me to even think about how much I liked Tristin but now," she whispered dreamily. "I can't even wait until the next time I see him."

"Oh, wow!" Maddy exclaimed looking over her shoulder at Jaimie who was leaned back in his chair across the room. Just when he was about to turn his head the bell rang and everyone started to pack up their stuff.

Maddy started walking out of the classroom; she was watching the ground though careful of the spilt pop covering the floor. She smiled thinking back to when she'd came went to walk into class. The heel on her boot had slipped on the pop and she'd lost her balance but before she could fall Jaimie had snaked an arm around her waist, keeping her steady.

She was so caught up in that particular memory that she didn't even noticed she was about to walk into a group of people. When she happened to look up she was inches away from some guys face and she squeaked, moving backwards. Suddenly she felt a hand encase hers and tug her out of the group. Maddy looked up into the soft brown eyes she'd already memorized and she smiled.

"Hey," she said, looking down at theirs hands that were still joined.

Jaimie smiled back at her. "Hey yourself."

Maddy looked into his eyes again and cocked her head to the side. "Wow you really do like saving me," she threw out there.

Jaimie shrugged. "I was just walking to my next class," he told her smoothly.

"You weren't like watching out for me or anything?" Maddy asked, inching a bit closer to him.

"Is there a reason for me to do that?" he asked, smiling.

"You tell me mystery boy, do you have a thing for the damsel in distress?" she asked him.

Jaimie leaned down, his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke into it. "Maybe."

Maddy's breath caught in her throat at his words. "Really?" she asked coyly.

Jaimie smiled down at the blonde and averted his gaze for a split second before meeting her eyes again. "Did you talk to Rory yet?" he asked, stalling the conversation so he could think of how he was going to ask her out.

Madelyn smiled brightly, her pearly white teeth shining up at him. "Of course," she replied, rolling her eyes jokingly. "She's practically on cloud nine, what with Tristin asking her out and all."

"I know I saw him in the hall. The guys so obvious," Jaimie exclaimed.

"Well not obvious enough for Rory," she laughed, feeling herself completely relax with him.

"She does know he likes her right?" he verified.

Maddy laughed. "Of course she does!" she told him. "But other then that she's totally oblivious."

Jaimie followed her lead, letting a low chuckle out. He couldn't help but notice the resemblance this conversation held to their first one at the club. "So about the party…" he trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

Maddy's smile grew and she felt he hope bubble to the surface. "Yeah?"

"I was going to ask you to go with me but…"

At his words Maddy instantly deflated. She tried hard to keep her smile on hr face but failed. "Hey listen don't worry about it..." she started mumbling incoherently.

While at the same time Jaimie kept talking. "But I can't go to the party so I was thinking maybe…" Jaimie took his free hand and ran it through his hair. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"...it is Brad's party and all so..." Madelyn's head suddenly snapped up to look at him. "Friday night?" she asked, dumbfounded, with a new hope rising to the surface.

Jaimie laughed at how cute she was when confused. "Yeah, what are you doing Friday night?" he repeated, feeling a lot more nervous then he was comfortable with.

Maddy smiled, blinking her eyes in rapid succession. "Why?"

Jaimie smiled embarrassedly at her and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well I was thinking we could maybe go to dinner or something," he let on.

"You're asking me out," Maddy stated.

"That I am," he said, encouraged by the smile she was giving him. "Do you wanna go out with me Friday night?"

Maddy suddenly cringes and smacks her hand against her forehead. "Oh no! I'm sorry I can't!" she exclaimed.

Jaimie looked surprised for a moment. "Well that's okay," he said, backing away a little bit.

Maddy grabbed his hand that was slipping out of hers. "No, it's just we're throwing Nikki's birthday party on Friday. It's early because her birthdays not until December 8th but she always expects something so it's a surprise this year…" Maddy rambled on.

Jaimie interrupted her by holding up his hand. "It's okay," he told her.

"You know, you could come if you want to," she said sweetly.

Jaimie shook his head. "I don't want to intrude," he explained.

"You wouldn't be!" she rushed to assure him. "You would be my date..."

Jaimie once again was surprised but he nodded finally. "All right. Sure," he smiled at her, rubbing his thumb against her palm.

Madelyn smiles back and lets her attention drift to around her and notices the halls are completely empty. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she motions over her shoulder, indicating that she has to go and Jaimie nods, releasing her hand. She turns around and starts walking down the hall, smiling widely.

"A date," she giggled to herself.

---

Rory was sitting in her third period class; way at the back in her usual seat except this time Tristin was sitting beside her. As the teacher stood up at started to write out some note for the projector Rory leaned over and nudged Tristin.

Tristin hadn't been paying attention to anything the teacher had been saying. If you asked him he wouldn't even be able to tell you what class this was. All this thoughts were centered around a certain brunette and the party on Saturday night where he would play her date. He only broke out of this thought when he felt a poke in his shoulder and he turned around, smiling when he saw Rory with her elbows planted on her legs and her chin resting in her palms.

"Hey," he whispered to her, turning in his chair so he could see her better.

"Hi," she said back and turned her attention to Nikki who was sitting a couple seats over. She made sure she wasn't listening before turning back to Tristin. "So…you hear about Nikki's party?" she asked, hoping he'd say no because it was supposed to be on the down low.

Tristin thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "When is it?" he asked.

"Friday…I was wondering if you wanted to go?" she asked.

Tristin smiled huge at that invitation. He'd been counting down the minutes practically to Saturday night but now he only had to wait till Friday. "Sure."

Rory just sort of looked at him for a moment. "Great," she said, and then rolled her eyes. "Nikki's so spoiled though…I mean I'm going and I have to cook!" she complained in a teasing manner, obviously not meaning any of it.

"You're cooking?" Tristin asked, for some reason knowing that should scare him.

Rory tilted her head to the side and looked at him cutely. "Well not really," she told him, furrowing her brows. "I have to bring the cake."

"Oh well I can see why you're so distraught," he teased her, laughing lowly.

Rory glared at him. "I can't just go buy a cake," she said.

"Can't you just get the cook to make it for you," he said like it was the smartest idea in the world.

"Nope. We want it to be personal," she said just as the bell rung and their teacher let a very audible curse. Rory could only guess he hadn't finished copying out what he needed done.

They all started to walk out of class, Rory running into one of her other friends who was helping them organize the party. "Hey Alex!" she greeted, smiling as Tristin fell into step with her.

"Rory, hi," he greeted her and then turned to Tristin and offered his hand. "Alex," he said even though Tristin already knew that.

"Tristin," he stated his own name and shook the guys' hand.

"So has our birthday girl found out yet?" Alex asked.

"Not even a little bit," Rory chimed in, looking over her shoulder and seeing Nikki coming up behind them. "Here she comes," she told the guys and pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh!"

Alex grinned and turned around walking backwards. "Nikki, how about this year we get rid of birthday beats altogether?" he shouted getting some odd looks from passing people.

Nikki looked at him oddly. "And what would you replace them with?" she asked him but when he opened his mouth she pressed her hand over it. "On second thought I don't wanna know."

"Fine but you don't know what you're missing," Alex said in an odd voice.

The others laughed and they all walked into the cafeteria. Naturally they all sat down at the nearest table and continued on with their discussion. No one seems to notice the many stares they're getting from other people in the cafeteria, especially from Alicia who was sitting at Tristin's regular table.

Alex who had left to go get food, just sat back down beside Nikki. He waved his plate of fish sticks under her nose teasingly but it didn't have the desired effect as she wrinkled her nose up and pushed them away in disgust. "Eww," she told him simply.

Alex just smiled and then looked down at his plate. "You know I had this really odd dream last night," he announced, gathering everyone's attention.

"Really?" Nikki asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah it was something about this guy," he told them vaguely and they all rolled their eyes. It was just like Alex to bring something up that sounds interesting and then leave them with nothing.

Nikki looked over at Alex who was happily chopping away at the battered fish and she finally gave in. "Would you tell us already!" she exclaimed.

"Well fine, if you want to know so badly," he said, grinning. "The guy was this superhero. Total Batman meets Clark Kent, undercover one," he explained. "And he was all, 'I'm gonna take over the world!'" he shouts a tad loud and gets a lot of stares. "But me being there, with my fine martial arts moves," he boasted striking a small pose. "I saved the world and won the girls heart!" he concluded, smirking proudly.

"Is that it?" Lilly asked making everyone at the table jump. She had been standing behind them with Blake, both watching Alex with amusement and slight fear.

"Yep, that's it," he chuckles.

Blake sat down at the end of the circular table and tugged Lilly onto his lap. "Probably the next big motion picture," Lilly said, laying her arm on Blake's shoulder, while his were looped around her waist. "What girl was it?" she asked.

Alex looked confused for a second before his eyes cleared. "A toss up. Half Jennifer Garner and half Beyoncé."

Everyone laughed at the picture they all got in their minds. The table soon tuned into a short silence that was anything but awkward. Everyone seemed to be really comfortable with each other. The silence stayed until Lilly looked up and snapped her fingers at Rory to get her attention. "Hey listen! Are exam is coming up so I was thinking tonight we should study science."

Rory nodded. "Sure," she exclaimed.

Nikki nodded her head in agreement. "I might have to join you guys. I want to pass these exams that way I won't have to actually take the courses again," she explained.

"Wow, is Nikki actually making some kind of effort to pass?" he asked everyone, pretending to be shocked. "Everyone hurry get your camera's, it's a Kodak moment!" he yelled pretending to flash pictures.

Nikki glared at him. "Alex, you know you might want to take a page from my book," she told.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, clearly confused.

"So that you can get out of this school faster," she said like he should have known that.

None of them notice Headmaster Charleston walk into the cafeteria and start walking straight to their table.

Meanwhile, Alex leant towards her a little. "I like this school. You've got plenty of beautiful ladies," he purred.

Nikki slapped his arm trying to get him away from her. "Is this your lame attempt at flirting?" she asked. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh you'll pay for that!" he yells, grabbing onto her wrist and started tickling her.

"Stop!" Nikki laughs but her struggling is getting weaker by the second as she starts laughing. "Don't!"

"Stop that this instant!" Charleston boomed as he stopped behind them and instantly Alex's hand released Nikki's arm and they backed away. Charleston glares at them and then turns his attention to Lilly. "And you! What's wrong? The chairs in this room not suitable for you?"

Lilly looks confused. "I really don't have a problem with them…" she starts but then grasps what he means and slides herself off of Blake's lap and onto a free chair. "Oh," she mumbles lowly.

Charleston crossed his arms in front of him and his face was slowly turning red with anger as he prepared himself to lecture them. "I was sure the students in this school knew that we don't tolerate public displays of affection here!" he thought aloud. "This isn't a dance club, it's a learning environment."

"Not much learning going on in the cafeteria," Rory commented.

Charleston glares at her. "What was that Miss. Hayden?" he questioned, but Rory just rolled her eyes. "It better have been nothing, because if it wasn't you'd be facing a pretty hefty detention."

Rory smiled innocently at his idle threat. Charleston was a man of words not actions. "It was nothing, sir," she told him, and he quickly walked off.

Alex was the first to speak after Mr. Charleston left. "Okay so maybe he's one reason I would want to leave this school," he admitted.

Nikki laughed. "I know, I mean he hates kids! Why the hell would he take a headmaster job?" she asked.

Lilly smirked. "To make our lives miserable. Not that it works, I love to torment him," she added perkily.

Rory laughed agreeing with her. She turned too looked at Tristin who had threaded their hands together and had them resting on his knee. She smiled at that and squeezed his hand. She liked this. Them hanging out together, with her friends and his friends and it not being awkward. She'd been a little freaked about how they would mesh in each others lifestyles but it seemed to be going pretty well right now…she'd just have to wait 'til the weekend to know for sure.

---

_I have to give credit where credit is due and so the inspiration from this chapter came from my Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon I had on the weekend with my friends. So just to let you know I don't own that show or the characters or the plot. Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone, you guys are totally awesome. _

_The next chapter will be Nikki's surprise party and if I can fit it in the party Saturday night…but I don't know. Anyway R&R!_

_-Ella _


	16. A Testosterone Match

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, Lord of The Rings and Hildago don't belong to me.

New Neighbours  
Chapter Sixteen: A Testosterone Match

Rory was nervous. She felt like some sort of basket case, with her heart pounding, her hands shaking and starting to feel very clammy. She tried to reason with herself, telling herself that this wasn't a big thing, not at all. But her treacherous body was not listening.

It was Friday night, a whole 30 minutes before Tristin was supposed to show up at Tank. Rory had been here for almost an hour, setting things up and making sure everything would be perfect for when Nikki got here. And everything had been going perfectly until she got time to sit down and think; because instantly her thoughts went straight to the fact that Tristin would be there soon. It'd hit her like a cold shower and made her whole night tilt to the side, everything going askew. But it wasn't even like Tristin coming to Nikki's party was something she'd been unaware of, she'd invited him personally. She just hadn't realized how very important tonight would be. This could be after all their first date…

Rory growled almost at how annoyingly frustrating this whole thing was. She couldn't believe she could really be having her first date with Tristin and not even realize it until minutes before he shows up. They'd been hanging out together, being 'cute and couple-ly' as Lilly had put it, since the day she'd asked Tristin about Nikki's party but still Rory and Tristin hadn't had the talk. The subject had definitely come up but with Rory's amazing topic changing skills, she'd managed to get away unscathed without answering any questions. But it wasn't like she didn't want to talk about it because she did. Talking about Tristin and her relationship with him was something that always put a smile on her face and made her really happy. But ever since that day it had started to slowly bring along different feelings, like the not so pleasant gnawing in her stomach and complete nervousness. She was really happy with her and Tristin's relationship and she just didn't want to ruin it by outright demanding if she could call Tristin her boyfriend or not.

"What's up with you?" Lilly asked Rory after watching her stare at the same spot on the wall for ten minutes straight.

Rory jumped at her question and pressed her hand to her chest. "Jeeze Lilly!" she exclaimed turning around to face her sister, who looked very amused. "You do know what they say about sneaking up on people like that, right?"

Lilly shrugged and folded her arms in front of her. "No, what do they say?" she asked, curiously.

Rory frowned and rubbed at her neck with her hand. "That you…shouldn't," she said, distractedly.

"Clever," Lilly said, nodding her head and breaking out into a huge smile. "So, how excited are you about your date with Tristin?" she asked eagerly, looking like she was about to start jumping up and down.

Rory frowned and jumped up off the chair she'd been sitting in. "You knew this was a date?" she asked, kicking herself for her naivety.

Lilly looked at her blankly for a moment. "Uh, yeah," she said pointedly.

"Well you could have told me!" Rory exclaimed, starting to freak out.

"Tell you?" Lilly repeated, her tone questioning. "Rory I thought you knew! I mean you asked him."

"I know that!" she exclaimed stopping her foot like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum. Slowly she calmed herself down and sat back on the chair, resting her chin in her palm. "This isn't fair. How come everyone realized this was a date before I did?" Rory complained, pouting.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Lilly asked, completely amused.

"No…Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover it.

"What?"

"Do you think Tristin knows?" she asked quietly, like she didn't really want to voice that question.

Lilly looked at her sister for a second before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want the truth?"

"No…" Rory pleaded.

"Then no, he's just as oblivious as you are!" Lilly cried happily.

Rory laughed at her exuberance and narrowed her eyes on lily playfully. "Liar," she accused, sending them both erupting into a tirade of laughter even though neither understood what was so funny.

---

The party had been in full swing for about twenty minutes when Rory finally saw Tristin's familiar blonde head appear in the front door. She quickly signalled to Lilly and they made their way through the crowd to meet Tristin and Blake.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Lilly yelled as she sidled up close to Blake and threaded her fingers through his free hand, his other one grasping a small present.

"Hey Blake," Rory greeted him, smiling sweetly. "You can put the present on the back table."

"Thanks," he said and motioned his arm out. "I'll be right back."

Lilly was quick to step in front of him, her hand on his chest and holding him steady. "Hey wait a minute you were late, mister. Time to repay me for those twenty minutes," she told him happily.

"Well what do you have in mind?"

Lilly grinned evilly and started walking backwards, bringing him with her. "A dance," she said before pulling him into the crowd.

Rory had been watching her sister from over her shoulder and she couldn't help but let a wide smile grace her face when she turned back to see Tristin. She couldn't remember them both ever being this happy. "So, you were late also bucko."

Tristin smirked and stepped closer. "Are you going to punish me Mary?" he asked sultrily.

Rory didn't let onto how much he was affecting her and stared him straight in the eyes. "If I do to you what you're thinking," she breathed and moved just an inch closer to him. "I don't think I'd be a Mary anymore."

Tristin laughed. "True, very true," he commented.

"So, what did you get her?" Rory asked, almost bubbling over with excitement.

Tristin cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in the process. "And you're not going to tell her?" he asked suspiciously.

Rory gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "And ruin her birthday surprise?" she questioned, like it was unheard of. "I can't believe you think so low of me."

"Wouldn't matter anyway, she told me what to get her," Tristin said off handily.

"And you listened?" Rory asked, starting to walk with him towards the tables off to the side.

Tristin pulled his hands up into a surrendering position. "Hey! She told me there would be dire consequences if I didn't get it for her!" he defended himself, sitting down across from Rory.

"Well what'd you get her?" Rory asked.

"Lord of the Rings trilogy," he told her, making Rory almost choke she was laughing so hard. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, giving him an apologizing look. "It's just, those movies were the reason I went to see Hidalgo."

"Why?" Tristin asked, confused.

"Viggo Mortensen," Rory told him simply, as if it explained everything. "Peter Jackson so owes me seven dollars!"

Tristin laughed at her reasoning for a moment and the two of them continued talking. They were both shocked at how comfortable they were around each other, no fumbling for words or awkward silences. Rory couldn't help but thinking how right it felt to be with Tristin, no matter how corny that sounded. She didn't understand how the second she saw Tristin it was like all her doubts melted away and all that was left was this happiness she didn't think she'd ever felt before. She'd been so completely worried about being alone with him, having to talk to him and all that but it seemed that his mere presence calmed her.

"Uh, hey, do you want to dance?" Tristin asked, kneading his fingers into his thigh as he waited for her answer.

Rory looked up at him, shocked at first by his timid request but then let a smile spread across her face and nodded her head. "Sure," she said and placed her hand in his outstretched one and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. Lilly, Rory and Maddy had all put down money so they could rent Tank for the night, for Nikki's party.

As Tristin and Rory stopped in the middle of the dance floor, Rory caught sight of her sister dancing with Blake just a few feet away and they smiled secretly at each other before returning their gazes to their respective dates. Rory willingly went into Tristin's arms, waiting as the song ended and slower ballad boomed out through the speakers. Rory smiled into his eyes before letting her head drop down to his shoulder and closed her eyes, thinking nothing could be better then swaying to the soft chords of this romantic love song in Tristin's arms.

The two of them stayed on the dance floor for the next couple of songs but were going to get something to drink when they ran into Nikki who was dancing with Alex.

"Hey Rory!" Nikki exclaimed happily, instantly going to hug her and thank her for the party for the hundredth time that night. "Hi Tristin," she greeted him when she pulled away and went back to Alex.

"Happy birthday Nikki," Tristin told her, watching as her whole face lit up at those words.

"Thanks! God, you know I love my birthday!" she exclaimed. "Another whole year of me!"

Rory laughed at her friend's antics and had to wonder if she wasn't just a little drunk already. "So Nik, I know you're not here with Alex. Who's the lucky guy?" she asked, looking around as if trying to spot him.

Nikki waved her off. "There is no guy," she told her. "I'm flying solo tonight and am going to entertain myself with many other single guys!" she cried very hyper and then wagged her finger at Rory. "Not all of us can be as lucky as you!"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, even though she would understand if Nikki had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well we don't all have beautiful, blonde boyfriends!" she explained, pointing at Tristin who swelled up with manly pride at that.

Rory, who felt her cheeks redden at her assessment, poked Nikki in her shoulder. "Nikki!" she scolded but her friend said nothing as she fell into a fit of laughter.

Alex, who had so far resigned himself to stay silent, was now trying to hold Nikki up as she started laughing even harder. "My sincerest apologies," he told Rory and Tristin. "She's just a little…hyper."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Hyper?" she questioned, not believing him. "Cause it looks to me like she's drunk."

Nikki suddenly stopped laughing and stood upright. "I am not drunk!" she cried indignantly, even as she shuffled on her feet, swaying to the side.

Tristin, who was watching Nikki with peculiar fascination, turned to Rory and snaked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "So, rumour has if that I'm your beautiful, blond boyfriend," he told her, puffing his chest out.

Rory groaned and pushed him away from her and turned to Nikki. "Great, look what you've done now!" she exclaimed in mock anger, doing nothing to refute Tristin's statement. "As if his head wasn't already big enough!"

Nikki gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth as she hiccupped. "Sorry," she mumbled through small giggles.

Rory shook her head. "How am going to survive this night now?" she asked no one in particular but a voice answered her from behind.

"I'd recommend a plate of French fries dipped in mayonnaise…but maybe you've moved on from that already?"

Rory turned around, coming face to face with a smirking Joel. She felt her shoulders tense and anger start to boil in her veins at his sudden reappearance into her life, especially when everything seemed to be going perfect. "What are you doing?" she asked bitterly.

Joel held up his hands in a surrendering position. "Hey put down your guns officer!" he said sarcastically. "I'm only here for the party."

"Funny, I don't remember inviting you," Rory mused, tapping her finger against her chin in mock thought.

"It's not your party," Joel pointed out.

Rory laughed out loud and looked from Joel to a now serious Nikki. "Wow you must think I'm really stupid, saying that Nikki invited you."

"Well if the shoe fits," he exclaimed, pushing his hands into the pockets of his coat and rocking back and forth on his heels.

Tristin who had been watching the interaction in silence now leant into Nikki. "Who's the guy?" he asked, suspiciously.

Nikki tugged Tristin down closer to her and whispered into his ear quietly so no one would hear. "That's Joel, her ex-boyfriend."

Tristin nodded his head and straightened up again. He looked over the guy who was still talking to Rory, trying to see what Rory had seen in him. To Tristin he looked, well actually a little creepy but that was something he would never admit to out loud. Other then that he seemed like a total jerk and Tristin had an instant dislike to him. Of course the fact that he was Rory's ex had nothing to do with that…

"So, Ror what's with the ken doll?" Joel asked, finally nodding over towards Tristin who glared at him.

Rory looked over her shoulder at Tristin and smiled reassuringly, noticing the expression he had on. She reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her side. "This is Tristin, my…" she trailed off not really knowing what he was.

Tristin squeezed her hand in his and levelled his eyes with Joel. "Her boyfriend," he finished the sentence for her, wanting to let the guy know that she wasn't single anymore.

Rory smiled happily when he said that and she pulled on his arm, bringing him a little closer to her. Rory then turned to look over at Joel and let her expression turn a little sour. "Listen Joel, why don't you just leave? I really don't want to get into anything," she told him evenly.

Joel shrugged her off. "Why would I do that?" he asked. Walking over to Tristin, he kept his strong gaze before walking over to a table where he picked up a bottle of beer. "Not when the gangs all here."

Rory rolled her eyes at his statement and turned around to watch him pop the top of the bottle off with the corner of the table. "No offence or anything Joel but you're not part of the gang anymore."

"Never really were, actually," Nikki told him, loving being able to let out her real feelings for him without Rory glaring at her like she used to when they were dating.

"Aww thanks Nikki, you really know how to make a guy feel welcome," he said sardonically. "By the way, happy birthday."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she said dryly.

Rory coughed to grab Joel's attention. "Listen Joel you've had your fun, why don't you just leave?" she asked, motioning over at the door.

"Oh I've had my fun?" he questioned, setting down his halfway empty bottle and walked closer to Rory, letting his eyes skim over her body, ignoring the glares Tristin kept sending him. "I don't think I have," he told her.

"Really? Well then what do you want?" she asked him, her patience starting to wear thin.

"Nothing really," he told her, leaning down and grabbing her free hand. "Just a dance."

Rory's eyes went wide and she yanked her hand back like he'd burned her or something. "You're off your rocker, Joel," she told him bitingly.

"Maybe," he agree but grabbed her hand again. "But you dance with me and then I'll leave."

Tristin quickly stepped in and pulled Rory's hand away from Joel's, jealously and anger spreading through his body. "Listen buddy why don't you just go," he told him, pushing him back just a bit.

"Ooh!" Joel called, his brown eyes lighting up. "Looks like Rory's got herself a big strong protector!"

Rory had been shocked to see Tristin come to her defence. She'd known he was mad, could see it in his eyes but now she knew he was probably jealous to. "Joel just leave!" she yelled at him but not to loudly, not wanting to make a scene.

He looked at her and nodded. "Fine! Fine!" he exclaimed. "I'll see you around, Rory," he said.

"Yeah right you will," Tristin scoffed, watching Joel turn around and walk to the door and then disappear.

The group of four stood around together in an awkward silence before Nikki took action and grabbed Alex's hand. "Let's go get something to eat," she said and dragged him off.

Rory sighed and brought her hand up to massage her temples before turning around to see Tristin who hand his hands nervously stuck in his pockets and looked a little guilty. "Hey, so you done now?" she asked, her voice half serious and half amused.

"Done what?" he asked, faking innocence.

"With the testosterone match?" she questioned.

Tristin looked at Rory and sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair and messing it up even more. He dropped his innocent act and came closer to her, grabbing her hands in his. "Hey, listen…" he started but was cut off when the room was suddenly filled with the pounding beat of some heavy metal song.

Rory laughed at the situation a bit and motioned over at the back door. The two of them pushed through the crowd of people and finally made their way to the parking lot behind Tank, which was mostly deserted of people except for a few hanging out by their cars. Rory leaned back against the building, listening to the now faint music before she turned to face Tristin.

"Question?" she asked and Tristin nodded his head in response. "Did we revert back to caveman times and I just didn't notice?" she asked, clearly finding the situation more amusing then serious.

Tristin, who had fully expected her to start in on him for acting all jealous, let confusion mar his features. "What?" he asked.

"Tristin, you almost threatened Joel," she told him, pointing at the club. "I think you're…"

"I'm not jealous!" Tristin interrupted her, lying in his defence.

"Oh you're not jealous?" Rory pondered. "I don't think I would really want to be around you when you are."

Tristin sighed and let himself fall back against the brick wall behind him. "I'm sorry, Rory," he apologized, knowing that there would have been no way for him to win whatever battle of wits they would have gotten into.

Rory stood beside him smiling happily. "Well I guess I can let this slide," she told him, pretending to think about it a lot. "I do like the fact that you are jealous. I've never made a guy jealous before," she said, starting to get a little bit more excited.

"I find that hard to believe," Tristin scoffed as he looked over her.

"Just don't make a habit out of it!"

"I won't, I promise."

"Good," Rory concluded.

"Fight over?" he asked.

Rory looked at him for a moment before she shrugged him off. "What fight? Cause I wouldn't call this a fight, merely a…disagreement of sorts."

"No fight?" He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded her head. "Wow! How lucky am I!"

Rory shook her head. "It wasn't really a fight anyway because...well there was no yelling at all. But if I don't call this a fight then when people ask when our first fight was, I don't have to say 'Our first date,' and they don't have to be all 'And you made it this far?'"

"This far? How far are you picturing us going?" he asked, amused by her rambling.

Rory was silent for a moment, staring at something out in the parking lot before she turned to face Tristin again and had a smirk painted on her face. "Sorry, I can't share that information with you. I don't tell secrets to guys I have disagreements with on first dates."

Tristin laughed. "How convenient!" he exclaimed before he pushed himself off the wall and moved closer to her, invading her personal space, not that Rory cared at all. "You know Mary, you've got me thinking."

"Oh boy," Rory mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I think you want to go out with me again," Tristin stated, smirking evilly.

Rory raised an eyebrow and blinked up at him a few times. "Oh you do? And how confident are you in that assumption?"

"Oh I'm pretty confident. I'd have to go with 50/50," he said, stepping just a couple inches closer to her.

"50/50?" Rory repeated and then scoffed. "Well, so much for this epic romance."

Tristin's smirk grew and he let his hand trail up her arm, staring into her eyes. "I think you like me Mary," he accused.

"I do," Rory told him, nodding along but with a grave expression on her face. "But don't worry. I'm already being studied and doctors are trying to find a possible cure!"

Tristin laughed at her wit, another thing he loved about her. He slowly let his laugh die down until they were both silent, inches apart from each other and both with smiles on their faces. Tristin slowly brought his hand that was still trailing along her arm, up to her jaw cupping it and pulling her closer. He watched as her gaze drifted down to his lips before floating back up his eyes and in return Tristin dipped his head closer to hers. The moment before their lips connected, Tristin watched Rory's eyelids flutter closed and he copied her action.

The kiss was soft and sweet, barely there. Their lips brushed across each others in gentle caresses, leaving them both yearning for more. Tristin let his lips linger on hers longer than ever before as everything else seemed to drift away until it was only Rory and him, and nothing else. Soon the kiss turned more intense, as Rory wound her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers so they were now touching. Rory could feel the warmth of his body seeping into hers; she was so close to him she could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her own.

As the two of them slowly broke apart from each other, Rory let hers eyes open and met his piercing blue ones. She didn't know what was happening between the two of them, she had never expected it at all. But, right at that moment, looking straight into his eyes she felt her heart constrict with a flurry of emotions she'd never felt before. And buried under all those feelings was a love she wanted to let run its course.

---

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys are so amazing! I wanted to answer a question that I have been getting a lot lately, which is why I'm reposting this story chapter by chapter. The reason is because I'm reading through each chapter and making a little bit of changes because I made them older, so I had to make sure all the little things balanced out. _

_Anyway this chapter was actually inspired by a review so I really want to thank Jeez for her inspiration!_

_Please send feedback for this chapter…I live off of it!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	17. Tweaking Tradition

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me.

New Neighbours  
Chapter Seventeen: Tweaking Tradition

Rory was walking through her house Saturday evening, running the tips of her fingers across the walls, completely bored. Lilly had left a little while ago to hang out with Blake and when she'd asked Rory to come along she'd denied not wanting to be the third wheel. But as she aimlessly walked the halls of her house she couldn't help but think that being with her sister and Blake would have been much more fun.

Rory was just about to return to her bedroom and maybe find a book she hadn't read in a while when something caught her attention. She was about ten feet away from her fathers study and she could see from where she was standing that his door had been left ajar. Against her better judgment Rory tiptoed closer to the room, making sure to stay close to the wall. Her dad had the fire going as she could see the light from its flames highlight the darkened hallway. Every couple of seconds her fathers shadow would appear in the glow from the fire and she knew that inside his study he was pacing the floor.

Rory silently shuffled closer to the double door, her back pressing flat against the dark cherry wood. From the shadows playing out of the wall she could tell that her dad has stopped his pacing and was now hunched over his desk, holding what she assumed was a phone to his ear. Cursing her curiosity, Rory let her head peak out from behind the door, hoping that her dad wasn't looking up. She breathed out in relief when she saw that he had his head pressed into the palm of his hands. She watched him for a moment, his head bobbing up and down, nodding along to whoever was talking on the other line.

"I know how much…Yes I understand that but…"

Rory worried when she heard the stress and the tightness in her dad's voice. She hated when he got like this, it worried her more then she let on. Rory slowly and quietly let herself sink to the ground outside the door, wanting to know what had her dad wound so tight.

"That's true, this deal could help the company but I just don't know if we should."

Rory felt her forehead wrinkle with confusion, as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the company. She continued to listen to the one-sided conversation, wishing she knew who was on the other line.

"With all due respect sir, if this deal blows up in our faces there's a very good chance this company will go…"

Rory almost fell over from jerking her hand so much. Her mouth was wide open forming silent words to which she almost spoke one but caught herself just in time. Rory was about to press her ear closer to the door when she caught sight of her fathers shadow getting bigger on the wall. Scrambling to her feet, Rory ran to the closest door to her and instantly disappeared behind it. Leaning herself back against the wood she exhaled loudly at almost being caught eavesdropping on one of her dad's very important business calls. When she finally turned around she couldn't help the smile that graced her features, she'd unintentionally ran into one of hr favourite rooms in the house.

Rory walked further into the magnificent, two story library and let herself sink down into one of the many bean bag chairs littering the floor. She couldn't stop her mind rocket through hundreds of different endings to that last sentence. The company will go what? Bankrupt? She couldn't help but zero in on that one panicked thought, worry set into her veins. She didn't know what would happen if the company did go bankrupt. Would they have any other money? Would they lose the house?

"Rory?" her dad yelled from the end of the hall, cutting into Rory's thoughts which she was more than grateful for.

"Yeah?" Rory yelled back, covering her eyes with one hand as she leant her head back, hoping her voice didn't give away her thoughts.

"Tristin's here!"

Rory's eyes snapped open and her head shot up. She quickly looked over her outfit, which was just some clothes she'd thrown on this morning and definitely not something to wear to the party they were going to tonight. Pushing herself up onto her feet Rory walked hurriedly over to the door and out into the hall.

"Thanks dad," she told him, walking by him quickly and not meeting his eyes.

When Rory got to the foyer she saw him leaning up against the wall and quickly went through hr options. She still had to get changed but she wasn't sure if it was safe to leave Tristin alone in the foyer…with the possibility that her dad could start talking to him. Especially with her fathers stellar past in filling her boyfriends in on her exploits as a baby.

"Hey Tristin," she greeted him, flashing a brilliant smile at him.

"Mary," he returned pushing himself up into a standing position. "You ready?"

Rory winced and tilted her head to the side. "Not quite. I still have to get changed," she admitted, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Rory slowly let her eyes take in his outfit, which consisted of a button up blue stripped shirt, underneath that he had on a white t-shirt with 1982 written on the chest and a black bomber jacket. As Rory let her gaze slip lower she took in his stone wash jeans that hung low on his hips.

Tristin, at the same time, took in her outfit and smiled. "What you're wearing looks…"

"Don't," Rory interrupted, holding her hand up, "finish that sentence."

Tristin stopped and slipped his hand into his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet. "So?"

Rory looked over her shoulder, hearing her dad coming in from the living room and without thinking she grabbed Tristin's arm and started to lead him upstairs to her room.

"Well Mary if you wanted to be alone with me you could have just asked," he told her, his famous smirk in place.

Rory turned no him, a fake surprised look on her face. "Am I that transparent?" she asked, pressing her fingers to her chest.

"Only to me Mary," Tristin told her, his smirk fading into a genuine smile.

"Cute, wonder boy," Rory muttered, borrowing her mom's nickname for him. "I have to get changed," she stated out of the blue.

Tristin's smile turned wide as his eyes lit up. "My lucky day," he declared and lowered himself onto her bed, seemingly waiting for her to strip right in front of him.

"In your dreams bible boy," Rory scoffed, flipping her hair over she shoulder as she walked over to her closet.

"Every night Mary," Tristin exclaimed, leaning back so he was resting his weight against his outstretched palms behind him on the bed.

Rory laughed from inside the closet, her voice muffled only a little bit. "So about this party?" she yelled to him, flicking clothes everywhere and trying to find something to wear.

"What about it?"

Rory didn't answer for a minute as she tugged something out from the bottom of a pile. "Is it themed?" she asked, smirking even though he couldn't see it.

"Themed?" he repeated, confused as to what she was asking.

"Yeah cause I've got this faerie costume that's just going to waste in here," she told him as she walked out. In her hands she was holding a pink off the shoulder dress with blue faerie wings. "Ooh!" she exclaimed suddenly, jumping up and down a couple times. "Maybe I should wear this!"

Tristin couldn't help but conjure up a mental picture of Rory wearing that costume and he literally had to stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. "No complaints here," he told her, smirking wide, his voice going husky.

Rory felt her cheeks heat up at his words and she shook her head. "Maybe next time," she joked and winked at him quickly before disappearing back into her closet for a couple minutes.

Rory searched for a second before she found a pair of distressed jeans. After slipping into them she bent over and plucked her favourite black, empire waist, cami off the ground and easily changed into that. While bringing a brush through her wavy hair, Rory found her black pleather boots and stuck her feet into them, zipping them up to the knee.

Soon Rory sashayed into the room, trying a small pink ribbon through the loops in her skirt. She twirled good naturedly in front of Tristin, her face lighting up with her wide smile. She promised herself at that moment that she wasn't going to let her father's phone call monopolize all her thoughts. This would be only her second date with Tristin and she wanted to enjoy it, and she would.

"So?" she asked, finally standing still and lifting herself up onto her tiptoes. "What do you think?"

Tristin smiled and let his eyes sweep over her body as he stepped up and walked straight towards her. He leaned down, clasping his hands with hers and interlocking their fingers.

"Perfect," he breathed, his eyes showing nothing but truth and affection.

Rory felt her cheeks flame up at his compliment. She couldn't ever remember blushing as much in her life as she did when she was around Tristin. But he seemed to have this affect on her, something no other guy had. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, like she was special.

"Thanks," she told him quietly, smiling sweetly.

Rory leaned up and was about to kiss him on his cheek when Tristin expertly turned his head, letting their lips collide together. Rory felt her eyes flutter closed, stepping closer to him and placing the palm of her hand flat on his stomach, feeling the muscles jump under her touch. She slowly pulled back from him, her forehead touching his and breathing lightly.

Tristin smiled down at the girl in his arms, tugging slightly on her hand, still tightly held in his own.

"We should probably go," he explained when her electrifying blue eyes met his.

Rory reluctantly untangled herself from his body and backed away. "Sure," she answered happily.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when Tristin parked his car in the driveway of the huge mansion. The two of them quickly got out of the car, Tristin reuniting his hand with hers as he led her up the driveway. They stopped outside the front door, which some random guy was holding open as he talked loudly on his cell phone. The two of them slipped past their drunken peer, dropping their coats by the door and then Tristin started to guide her expertly through the house. 

The house itself was large; white walls, expensive furniture and rare art pieces around every corner. If she hadn't been brought up in the world of cocktail parties and cotillions, she probably would have been impressed at the immaculately decorated house.

All around her people were talking. The whole house was full of the sound of voices straining to overrule the heavy beat of whatever song was playing. Most of the teenagers Rory recognized from school but there were few among the crowd who she didn't know at all.

"Thanks," Rory said as Tristin handed her a soda from one of three drink tables. She normally would have taken something alcoholic but she'd only saw beer and some French drinks which were all but appetizing.

"I'm guessing you don't want to meet anyone hear?" Tristin asked sweeping his arm out, signalling to the party happening all around them.

Rory let her eyes travel over the whole room before settling them back on Tristin. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I mean you don't hang out with anyone here," he said knowingly.

Rory smiled and leaned back against the wall behind her, tilting her head to look up at him. "I hang out with you," she answered, meeting his piercing blue eyes.

Tristin smirked and moved in front of her, pressing his body against her smaller frame. "Maybe we should just stick together then," he suggested, running his hands up her sides planting one on the wall beside her head and other on her hip.

"Maybe," she told him, her voice coming barely above a whisper, the nearness of his body affecting her more then she was willing to admit.

Tristin was just about to lower his lips to hers when they both heard someone clearing their throat behind them. "Or maybe not," he mumbled sarcastically making Rory laugh before the two of them separated.

"Hey Tristin," Alicia purred at him. "Babysitting tonight?" she asked, glaring at Rory while crossing her arms across her chest.

Rory smiled an extremely fake one and stepped forwards. "So Alicia, I was wondering, are you giving out your name and number tonight?" she asked, pretending to be serious. "Or are you just going with the dress?"

"You don't like it," she asked sweetly, fingering the hem in between her fingers. "I'm sure Trissy here does," she cooed, wrapping her arm around his.

Rory almost choked on her drink when she heard Alicia's nickname and mouthed 'Trissy?' to him, laughing at his look of aversion. "I'm sure every male in the room likes the dress, Alicia," Rory informed her. "It really showcases your talents."

Alicia turned her nose up at Rory briefly before focussing back on Tristin. "Let's dance," she whispered, trying to move him in the direction of the dance floor.

"Actually," he stated, removing his arm from her grasp. "I'd rather not."

"Oh don't tell me your with her now?" she asked, anger and jealousy radiating off of her in waves. "You do know what you're doing? You're committing social suicide!"

"Can you say 'overreaction'? Rory asked, smiling as she saw the smirk on Tristin's face, he was obviously enjoying this interaction.

"Can you say nothing?" Alicia shot back. "Tristin you can't be with her. What do you think people are going to say?" she asked him, although it was a rhetorical question as she never stopped talking. "We're supposed to be together!"

Rory smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public," she commented.

Alicia finally listened to Rory, finally noticing the crowd of people who were now watching them with avid interest. With a huff she turned on her tail, pushing herself through the people restlessly.

Tristin watched her until she turned some corner and disappeared off into another room. He then leaned down, grabbing Rory's hand in his own and started to pull her in the opposite direction.

"You know I think you just made yourself an enemy," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending shivers rolling down her spine.

Rory sucked in a breath, smiling at the eruption of butterflies in her stomach. She turned around in his arm, walking backwards towards wherever he was going.

"What a way to start the new semester," she told him sarcastically, although her bright blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"Hey that's right," Tristin exclaimed, finally twirling her around, right on the edge of the dance floor. "It's almost exams."

"And even better," Rory said, wrapping her arms around his neck as his settled on her hips, pulling her closer to him. "Two weeks off for Christmas after them."

Tristin let a wide smile grace his lips as he leaned in closer to her. "Fourteen days, no distractions…think of the possibilities Mary," he leered, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Rory laughed even as her cheeks reddened at his obvious innuendo but shook her head. "More like me and the gang running around the globe for two weeks, taking full advantage of our parent's money."

Tristin laughed. "And you do that every year?" he asked, slightly incredulous. Even though his dad may be rich and their whole family was very well off, he'd never gone anywhere exotic really. His parents would always leave him at home when they went somewhere for work, plus they had no idea what a family vacation was.

"Its tradition," she told him nodding her head ardently. "Although this year may be a bit different," she suggested, looking up at him with narrowed eyes, a plan forming in her mind.

"Why?" Tristin asked, her strong gaze making him more than suspicious and also a tiny bit scared for his own welfare.

"I would have to run this by the girls," Rory started out, her smile so bright it was lighting up the whole house. "But I'm pretty sure –like one hundred percent- that they would love the idea."

"Mind letting me in on your masterful plan?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're coming with us," she announced gleefully. "You and Blake and Jaimie and…" she paused, thinking carefully before her smile returned. "And Matt."

Tristin's eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head. He started to laugh but when he caught her confused expression he sobered up immediately. "You're not kidding," he stated.

"I'm not kidding," she repeated. "Come on Tris! Please come," she begged, pouting slightly.

He groaned and dropped his head until it rested against her forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up and nodding slightly. "I guess I'm coming," he told her.

A wide smile broke out over Rory's face, her blue eyes shining brightly. She shrieked happily and threw her arms back around his neck, hugging his body closer to hers. She bit her lip at the electricity that was passing through her whole body and the volcano of heart growing in her stomach.

She turned her head slightly, breathing gently over his ear and feeling him tightening his hold on her in return. "Just think," she whispered. "You, me and two weeks in any country in the world."

"Best idea I've heard yet," he told her, drawing circles on her hip in slow, hypnotic movements, feeling her melt into his embrace.

---

_I am really sorry about the lack of updates…I really don't have any excuse except for major writers block with this story. But with great thanks to a friend of mine my muse has returned! Plus the reviews I got for this story helped a lot! So please send feedback; it keeps me breathing!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	18. Family Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...so sad...

New Neighbours  
Chapter Eighteen: Family Trouble

One month after the party Rory and Tristin had gone to for their second date; they found themselves together in the cafeteria, trying to work out a plan for the holidays. It was the last week of school before Christmas break and they still hadn't figured out where they wanted to go.

"It's pretty much your decision," Tristin told her as he stole a chip out of the bag in her hand. "I haven't been anywhere."

"So then you should choose," she insisted. "I mean, where have you always wanted to go?"

"Well, truthfully, the only place running through my head when I lived in Maine was 'anywhere but here'," he told her with a smirk.

"Yeah 'cause that helps narrow down the choices," she replied in a sarcastic tone.

Tristin grinned, "Well I am here to help," he said in a fake innocent voice.

"And how grateful I am," Rory held a hand to her heart dramatically.

"Oh I love you!" someone suddenly exclaimed and the couple watched as Lilly sat down opposite them at the table.

"I love you more!" Blake echoed, sitting beside Lilly and throwing his arm around her.

"Lets run away and get married!" Lilly cried loudly, earning curious glances from some people sitting around their table.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "You're hilarious, really," she remarked dryly and laughed when Lilly stuck her tongue out. "You know we're trying to find someplace to go for Christmas break, you might want to way in."

Lilly shrugged, "I don't really care, sis. As long as it's nothing like when we went to France with the grandparents."

Rory frowned, "God I forgot about that."

"What happened?" Blake asked, sharing the same questioning look that Tristin had on his face.

"Our grandparents decided that every girl needs to tour France before she goes into high school," Lilly started, the disdain dripping from her voice.

"…and so we went with them the summer before ninth and it was horrible," Rory finished for her.

"Horrible?"

"Yes, grandpa didn't talk about anything but insurance and business," Rory said.

"Grandma was even worse," Lilly exclaimed. "All she wanted to do was go antique shopping or gossip with the 'girls' over tea."

"Sounds fun," Tristin said smirking.

"Well it wasn't," Rory explained, letting her elbows fall onto the table and her chin drop into her palms. She was about to say something else when a loud and irritable screeching noise echoed throughout the cafeteria.

"Oh God!" Lilly yelled, along with most other students and covered her ears with her hands, glaring at the PA system. "Why can't they fix that stupid thing?"

"Because they live to torture us," Rory exclaimed, copying Lilly's actions and shaking her head from side to side as the noise ended but a horrible ringing was left in her ears.

"_Would Lorelai Hayden and Lillian Hayden please report to the office. Thank you."_

The girls in question looked at each other, each sporting identical confused looks.

"We didn't do anything did we?" Rory asked, trying to think back to earlier that week.

"I don't remember," Lilly replied. "Might as well go see the headmaster," she exclaimed and stood up front the table, kissing Blake on the cheek.

"Right," Rory answered and packed her books up that had been lying to the table and stuffed them in her bag. "I guess we'll see you in class," she said and smiled at both guys before walking off with Lilly.

---

Rory and Lilly walked into the impressive and intimidating office that belonged to headmaster Charleston. They quickly took seats as they waited for the secretary to tell them they could go see him.

Rory couldn't help but wonder what they were in here for. Everything had been going well at school lately. They hadn't gotten into any trouble really, well nothing big at least. Sure Alicia and her posse of cheerleaders loved to start things with them but it was easy enough fighting her off. Although Rory was getting annoyed at how much time Alicia spent drooling over Tristin. Seriously the girl had to get a clue that he wasn't interested in her.

"You may go in now," the secretary told them as she set down the phone she'd been talking on.

The twins exchanged looks and then both got up, moving towards the huge mahogany doors that lead into his private office. Once inside Charleston gestured for them to take seats in front of his desk and Rory grew slightly nervous at the grave expression on his face.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he greeted them and both girls smiled in return as they seat themselves. "I assume you're wondering what I've called you down for."

"Kind of," Lilly answered, tucking her head behind her ear. "We didn't do anything did we?" she asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

Charleston laughed, "No, actually this would be the first time you two are in here for a different reason," he explained. "It's not about punishment and it's not about the exams you wrote this week," he reassured them.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I got a call from your father just now," he told them and both girls instantly sat forward, both wondering why their father would call the school. "He's requested that you be excused from your classes for the rest of the day and report back home instead."

Rory blinked a couple times, staring at him. "What?" she asked, briefly looking at Lilly but she didn't seem to know what was going on either.

"I'm sorry I do not have anymore information," Charleston told them and then stood up. "You are both signed out already so you can leave the school immediately."

Still in shock and very confused both girls got out of their seats and thanked the headmaster before walking out. They stayed silent as they got into the hallway and all the way down to their lockers.

"What you think happened?" Lilly asked, opening her locker and grabbing her bag.

"I don't know," Rory told her, clueless as well. "They would have told us if it was an emergency, right?" she asked, a note of panic entering her voice.

Lilly smiled reassuringly and looped her arm through Rory's. "Yeah, they would have told us," she said, although she sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well.

---

"Dad!" Rory yelled as soon as they got into the house.

Both girls dropped their bags in the foyer and kicked off their shoes. They walked into the living room, stopping in their tracks when they saw the amount of people walking around, all their faces grave and solemn.

"Dad?" Lilly repeated, her voice wavering slightly as they both looked over the crowd not recognizing anyone.

"Girls, you're here," Lorelai called from behind them and Rory and Lilly turned around, relief coming into both their eyes. They went towards her, letting her wrap them into a hug.

Rory had never felt so relieved to see her mom before that day. She had never thought before that she would ever be in the situation where she could have lost someone. But that was exactly what she'd thought when she'd walked in and saw a group of people who she didn't know walking around her house. She tightened her grip on Lorelai before a thought entered her mind and she lifted her head.

"Where's dad?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"Don't worry, your father's just in his study, settling some things," Lorelai promised as she let them both go and started to wring her hands, not meeting their eyes.

"Mom? What's going on?" Lilly asked.

Lorelai swallowed loudly before she looked up at them, running a hand through her hair. She briefly let her gaze go to the group of people in the living room and shook her head. She grabbed both their hands and led the twins into the kitchen, sitting with them at the breakfast table.

"There's something important that's happened," she started, the worry that crept into her voice scaring Rory and Lilly more than anything. "You know the business arrangement that you father had with the Dugrey's?"

"Oh God…" Rory trailed off, her hand flying to her mouth as the conversation she'd overheard in her fathers study assaulted her mind again.

"Your dad didn't want to trust him at first but the others in the company thought it would be a good decision. They said it would help the company a lot," Lorelai continued. "But…uh…something happened and…"

"And what?" Lilly asked even though she was pretty sure she knew what her mom was going to say. Rory had told her about what her dad had been talking about on the phone last month.

"Arthur, Tristin's father…" Lorelai didn't seem to be able to say what had happened but her silence said a million words.

"The company's gone isn't it?" Rory asked her voice low and emotionless.

"Not gone…just…bankrupt," she finally managed to get out, a forlorn look in her usually bright eyes.

Rory lowered her eyes to table before her, not quite sure what she was supposed to do at the moment. She would have thought she'd react a little more to the news but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw something…but she couldn't. Her gaze snapped towards Lilly as she stood up from her seat roughly, the chair jerking backwards and almost falling over.

"I'm gonna…" she trailed off, gesturing at the stairs.

Rory watched as Lilly walked upstairs and she held her breath for a moment, before letting it out. She looked over at her mom who's eyes were still fixed on the stairs.

"Should I go talk to her?" Lorelai asked, her gaze not breaking.

Rory frowned, "I don't think so. She just needs time…to think," Rory said, threading her fingers together in her lap, not knowing if she should stay with her mom or if Lorelai wanted to be alone to.

"Mom?" she asked hesitantly. "What are we gonna do?"

Lorelai looked back at her daughter who was usually so strong and so mature and now she looked small and unsure, just a little girl trying to figure the world out.

"I'm not sure honey," Lorelai told her truthfully and watched as Rory nodded a couple of times. "I should probably go and check on your father, see how he's doing."

"Yeah…" Rory agreed and stood up from the table. "Um…do you mind if I call Tristin?" Rory asked.

Lorelai's eyes hardened a little, an edge coming into them that startled Rory. "I'm not sure if that's a great idea, Ror," she said.

"Why not?" Rory asked, her voice raising a bit as she felt her whole being becoming defensive.

"Rory it was Tristin's father who did this to us!" Lorelai exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "I just don't think it's a good idea to bring him into this house right now."

"Tristin didn't have anything to do with this," Rory told her mom vehemently, defending him. "This is all on his dad; you can't take it out on him!"

"I don't want him in this house," Lorelai stated, her tone leaving nothing to argue.

Rory glared, "Fine."

Rory spun around and stalked off up the stairs. She let herself pause at Brooke's door and heard her sister talking to someone on the phone who she guessed must be Blake. She continued on into her own room, feeling the adrenaline from her outburst still running through her veins. She couldn't believe her mom would ever think that Tristin had something to do with this. She should know that he would never intentionally hurt their family.

She shook her head and fell back onto her bed. Closing her eyes Rory brought one of her pillows to cover her face and screamed into it, letting out all her frustrations. She knew she shouldn't ignore what had happened but she just didn't want to think about it. She didn't understand exactly what it meant yet. Did they have other money besides the company? She wasn't sure but she knew she had her inheritance when she turned 21.

Rory sighed and sat up, clutching the pillow to her front and then grabbed her phone off her nightstand. She quickly dialled Tristin's cell phone number, feeling a sense of excitement rush through her as she knew her parents didn't want her talking to him.

"Hello?" he picked up, his voice slightly annoyed.

Rory sighed, "Hey you," she said, trying to sound like her normal self.

"Rory? Where the hell have you been?" he asked immediately and Rory smiled at the hint of concern slipping into his voice.

"I'm at home," she told him quietly. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere."

"What? Go where?" he asked. "Why'd you go home? What happened?"

"I don't what to talk about it," Rory said, knowing that she should probably tell him what happened considering it was his father who'd done it but she just wanted to forget, wanted to be carefree like she'd been earlier that morning.

Tristin paused on the other end. "Okay," he said after a while. "Where do you want to go?"

"You'll leave school?" Rory asked shocked, she hadn't thought he would go someplace now.

"Yeah, I think you're having a bad influence on me Mary," he teased, obviously trying to lighten the situation a little.

Rory smiled, "I kinda like that," she told him and heard him chuckle on the other line. "Tristin, are your parents home?" she asked cautiously, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.

"No, they left last night for some business thing," he told her and Rory had to hold back a scoff as she knew why they really did leave. "Why?" Tristin asked.

Rory sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "Can I meet you at your place?" she finally got out and waited for him to say something.

"I'll see you there," Tristin promised and Rory could hear the confusion filtering through his voice but she chose not to say anything and instead clicked her phone off.

Rory jumped off her bed and went into her bathroom as she knew she must look drained. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and ran a warm wash cloth over her face before applying just a layer of lip gloss. She was about to walk out her door when she caught her reflection in the mirror and noticed she was still in her North Brooke uniform. Rory walked out of the bathroom and into her closet, not paying much attention as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and changed into them. She put on her winter boots to keep her feet warm and then decided to leave a note on her bed in case her parents or Lilly came looking for her.

After scribbling down an excuse about wanting to be alone –she thought it would be a better idea if she didn't include Tristin in the note- Rory walked out of her room and tiptoed down the stairs. She checked the hallway first but didn't see anyone and then made a dash for the foyer and threw her coat on before running out the door.

---

Rory nervously stood in front of his house, wringing her hands and trying to convince herself to ring the door bell. She'd been confident about seeing him when she'd called him but now that she was standing on his porch her emotions were starting to get the best of her.

She wanted to see Tristin, wanted to just let him distract her for a while so she could forget about what happened. But at the same time she wasn't sure she would be able to be around him without blurting out what happened. Especially because she knew he was going to ask what was wrong.

She finally managed to gather enough courage and brought her finger to the doorbell, pushing it once and hearing the faint echo of the sound throughout his house. She waited for the door to open and was surprised when he answered it himself and not one of the maids.

"Hey," she said, rotating her ankle around and smiling slightly.

"Come in," he said and moved out of her way.

Rory breathed in and exhaled a couple of times as she walked past him and into his foyer. She took off her coat and let him go hang it up as she slipped her shoes off.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Tristin asked and she turned around to find him no more than foot away from her. "Why'd you go home in the first place?"

Rory shrugged, "My dad called the school, he wanted us to come home," she explained as if it was nothing.

"Why?" he asked and brought a hand forward, rubbing it along the length of her arm.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she told him again meeting his narrowed eyes. "Please?"

Tristin watched her for a moment, his gaze intense and boring through her but then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, sure. You want to…watch a movie?"

Rory smiled at how great he was being. She could tell he was confused and that he wanted to know what had happened but he wasn't going to push her into telling him. She moved closer to him and let her arms go around his neck, laying her head against his chest. Rory felt his arms com around her waist and pull her even closer to him and she couldn't help but sigh out at the warmth that his embrace sent throughout her.

Rory pulled away from him after a minute and she let their eyes meet. She couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of feelings she felt going through her. She recognized the same emotions in his intense blue eyes and Rory suddenly smiled shyly. She interlaced her hand with his and walked around him, tugging on his hand so that he would follow her.

She led him up the stairs and into his bedroom, where the two of them had spent many evenings and weekends just lying around. She smiled reassuringly at him and then closed the door.

"Rory?" Tristin asked, watching her as she stood in front of him again, her eyes were determined and deep but he could still see the hesitant way she moved.

Rory bit her bottom lip and then moved closer to him. She laid her hand on his cheek and let their lips connect slowly, letting out all her pent up emotions in the kiss. It started out sweet but soon grew more passionate as Tristin snaked his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, stroking one hand down her back and the other gripping her hip.

Rory moaned as she threaded both her hands through his hair, kissing him harder as every thought flew out of her mind. She'd wanted this for a while now, wanted to show him how much he meant to her. She completely forgot about her parents and about the bankruptcy and Tristin's father.

It was only him and that was all she needed.

---

_So this story is a little overdue…you know by a couple of months! I really didn't know where this story was going and I was contemplating just abandoning it but I decided that I would finish it quickly instead. So in that light, there will only be a couple more chapters…maybe three or five and then it'll be done. _

_Okay so a little bit of a cliffy…did they sleep together or did they not? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter…which should be out sometime. This week has been hectic though because I just started school again and on top of that I've been sick for the past three days. Anyway…review please…if anyone actually remembers this story!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella. _


	19. Sad Love

AN: Sory for the long wait...I don't own gilmore girls or the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.

  
New Neighbours  
Chapter Nineteen: Sad Love  


_Previously:_

"_Rory, what's wrong?" Tristin asked and she turned around to find him no more than foot away from her. "Why'd you go home in the first place?"_

_Rory shrugged, "My dad called the school, he wanted us to come home," she explained as if it was nothing._

"_Why?" he asked and brought a hand forward, rubbing it along the length of her arm._

"_I really don't want to talk about it," she told him again meeting his narrowed eyes. "Please?"_

_Tristin watched her for a moment, his gaze intense and boring through her but then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, sure. You want to…watch a movie?"_

_Rory smiled at how great he was being. She could tell he was confused and that he wanted to know what had happened but he wasn't going to push her into telling him. She moved closer to him and let her arms go around his neck, laying her head against his chest. Rory felt his arms com around her waist and pull her even closer to him and she couldn't help but sigh out at the warmth that his embrace sent throughout her._

_Rory pulled away from him after a minute and she let their eyes meet. She couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of feelings she felt going through her. She recognized the same emotions in his intense blue eyes and Rory suddenly smiled shyly. She interlaced her hand with his and walked around him, tugging on his hand so that he would follow her._

_She led him up the stairs and into his bedroom, where the two of them had spent many evenings and weekends just lying around. She smiled reassuringly at him and then closed the door._

"_Rory?" Tristin asked, watching her as she stood in front of him again, her eyes were determined and deep but he could still see the hesitant way she moved._

_Rory bit her bottom lip and then moved closer to him. She laid her hand on his cheek and let their lips connect slowly, letting out all her pent up emotions in the kiss. It started out sweet but soon grew more passionate as Tristin snaked his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, stroking one hand down her back and the other gripping her hip._

_Rory moaned as she threaded both her hands through his hair, kissing him harder as every thought flew out of her mind. She'd wanted this for a while now, wanted to show him how much he meant to her. She completely forgot about her parents and about the bankruptcy and Tristin's father._

_It was only him and that was all she needed._

_---_

Rory groggily opened her eyes the next morning, bringing one hand up to her forehead and swatting away the bright rays of the sun. She could still feel her body protesting against being awake and so she was about to turn around and let sleep take her again when she felt a weight lying on her stomach. Rory turned around slowly, peering over her shoulder and smiled upon the sight of Tristin's sleeping figure.

She couldn't believe the night before, every action, every word, fresh in her mind.

She always thought her first time would be perfect. Candles, romantic music, him telling her he loved her. No one would ever believe her if she told them that, it just didn't fit. She wasn't the kind of girl who wanted that perfect night, a romantic setting. It didn't fit.

But last night had been perfect. Just because it had been with him. There weren't candles or music and although Rory wasn't sure if she did love him she never told him and he didn't either.

But the passion between them had replaced everything. The feelings he'd made her feel had overwhelmed her and made her forget about everything else. It had only been the two of them and it had been the best night of her life.

But everything came crashing down around Rory as her cell phone rang from her pants pocket. She rolled over on his bed, gripping the sheet to her body and blindly reaching around for her pants. When she found them she quickly answered her phone, hoping the ringing hadn't woken Tristin up.

"Hello?" she asked keeping her voice quieter than usual.

"Rory?" Lilly's voice came over the other end and Rory sighed in relief, she'd been dreading the fact that it could have been either of her parents.

"Yeah, what's up?" She tried to act normal, all the while knowing their situation was anything but.

"Oh you know not much," Lilly shot back and Rory smiled as she lay back down beside Tristin, making sure not to disturb him. "Where are you?"

Rory paused for a second before biting her bottom lip. "Tristin's," she replied nervously, knowing she couldn't hide something like this from Lilly but not knowing how her sister would react.

"Cool," Lilly stated and Rory narrowed her eyes as she heard a little guilt in her sister's voice. "Me to."

"What?"

Lilly laughed, strained. "No, I'm not at Tristin's…I'm at Blake's," she corrected and Rory nodded before her eyes widened at the hidden information.

"Really?" she asked incredulous, eyes wide.

"I guess we really are alike, huh?" she asked in a rhetorical fashion.

Rory nodded although she knew Lilly couldn't see her. "Have you heard from mom and dad?" she asked after a minute of silence.

Lilly sighed, "Not exactly. Mom left a message on my phone; she wants us home as soon as possible."

"Right," Rory agreed and pushed herself into a sitting position, reaching for her clothes. "Did she sound mad?"

"Maybe a little," Lilly said and the two of them didn't say anything for a minute or two. "I guess I'll see you at home?" Lilly finally asked.

"Yeah…bye," Rory said, ending the call, and setting her phone down on the bed beside her.

She'd felt so happy earlier this morning but she should have known that just ignoring what had happened wasn't going to work for long. With a groan she started to put her clothes back on, sending sidelong glances at Tristin every couple of seconds, wondering if she should wake him up before she left.

"I at least owe him that," she whispered to herself and walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. "Tristin?" she asked, letting one hand rest on his chest, tapping slightly to try and wake him up. "Tristin!"

"Rory?" he asked groggily and opened his eyes, glassy from sleep and Rory smiled at the sight of him waking up. He looked more than adorable all scruffy and confused.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she greeted and bent down to brush her lips against his, pulling back before he could deepen their kiss.

"You're dressed," he stated looking over her form and then meeting her eyes again.

Rory smirked. "Thanks mister states the obvious," she teased sarcastically but her eyes still held affection in them, letting him know she was only joking. "I kind of have to go…home."

Tristin furrowed his brows for a second, remembering something from the night before. "Are you okay? Last night…" he started and sat up in front of her.

Rory cut him off with a finger against his lips. "Last night was perfect," She told him and smiled. "No regrets."

Rory saw Tristin open his mouth again, ready to say something else when her phone rang once again. She frowned and walked over to where she'd put it down before, recognizing the number on the small screen as her brothers.

"Hey, Billy," she answered, looking apologetically at Tristin.

"Hey, kid," he greeted and she could tell by his voice that he already knew about everything. "How you holding up?"

"Okay," she said, not wanting to give too much away as she was still in the room with Tristin.

"You sure? You know you don't have to act all strong with me," he assured her and Rory smiled.

"Billy, I'm sure," she promised. "How about you?"

"Big change, something to get used to," he said vaguely but Rory was used to his nonchalant attitude to their fathers business. "I'm worried about you, is all. When he told me about his dad's plan…I should have known it wouldn't work."

Rory nodded along to what he was saying for a second before she stopped and her eyes clouded with confusion. "Wait a minute…what? Who's plan?"

"Tristin's dad…" Billy supplied slowly, like he was talking to a small child. "When he told me about his plan to have Tristin date you for some business deal…I can't believe I went along with it. I should have known you would get hurt."

Rory felt her breath stop, her heart start to pound in her chest. She could barely hold the phone anymore as she felt her hands turn clammy. "What?"

There was a long silence on the other end and then Rory heard him sigh. "You didn't know?" he asked, cursing under his breath.

"What are you talking about, Billy?" she asked and heard her voice was throbbing slightly but she paid no attention to it. "What plan?"

"Tristin told me a while ago…" he started. "His dad didn't think Chris trusted him enough so he asked Tristin to date you, to put in a good word with Chris," Billy told her and Rory felt her eyes fill with tears, her heart breaking with every word he said. "Tristin told me that he didn't want to, that he didn't have a choice but…"

"Don't," she interrupted and brought a hand to her mouth, holding it over her lips. "Thanks Billy," she muttered before hanging up her phone and gripping the plastic in her hand.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring at nothing, not being able to see through her tears before she felt him. His hand resting on her shoulder, his presence standing behind her, the heat from his body radiating out towards hers.

She snapped away from his touch, shoving her phone into her pants again and finally meeting his eyes. Her blue eyes were watery but there was a fire lit inside them, so strong Tristin stepped back from her.

"I can't believe you," she muttered, her voice like venom. "Don't follow me," she stated before stalking past him and hurrying through his house, feeling more disgusted with herself the further she went.

It wasn't until she got inside her car and started the engine that she let her tears fall uncontrollably. She'd always believed that you got to choose how you felt. You got to choose when you were happy or in love or when you just wanted to be alone. And right at that moment, even through all her anger towards Tristin and herself and their families…she chose to be sad.

_---  
__Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about_

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head_

_Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love_

_She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men_

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head_

_Pretty girl  
Pretty girl  
Pretty girl is suffering  
while he confesses everything  
pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get him outta your head_

_its the way that he makes you cry  
its the way that he's in your mind  
its the way that he makes you fall in love_

_Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love, love_  
---


	20. Let Me In

Disclaimer: I don't own Gimore Girls or the song Let Me In by Save Ferris.

New Neighbours  
Chapter Twenty: Let Me In 

She should have known not to tell him. But she really didn't think he would react like that. He'd never reacted like that to anything. But she'd also never seen him like this, stretched so thin, ready to crack under all the pressure. It was all piling up and telling him she'd spent the night with Tristin probably wasn't the right thing to do.

And so here she was. Spending her morning in the waiting room at Hartford General Hospital. Waiting for her father to get his hand stitched up.

Her father was fine…

The mirror was in pieces on their living room floor.

Everything was still so new. She didn't think the reality of it all had sunk in yet. They weren't broke; they had always been prepared for something like this to happen. She wasn't even sure if the business was gone…her parents weren't exactly in the mood to share details with her.

Her father had said she'd betrayed him, betrayed them all. It got her angry, which wasn't good. The last thing her dad needed was her screaming at him. But the last thing she needed was someone else throwing in her face that it was Tristin's family who was responsible.

It made her think about him more. And that made her eyes water, her heart ache, and her throat close over. He'd come to mean so much to her and now that he was gone…The thought that he could have done that to her made her want to hate him. It made her want to burn everything he ever gave her, to forget about him completely.

But she knew she couldn't.

She was in love with him. She was in love for the first time. She'd finally found her prince.

She wished she was a little kid again; skinned knees are a lot easier to fix than broken hearts.

She was alone in the waiting room. Her mom was with her dad, hovering by his side. Lilly still hadn't come back yet, the thought made the ghost of a smile cross her features. Lilly must have gotten 'distracted' by Blake.

Her brother was at the house. He wouldn't come to the hospital with them. Plus, someone had to stay behind with all the lawyers that were still there.

She could remember his eyes, so dark, so deep…a silent apology staring her straight in the face. She wasn't angry with him though. She couldn't be angry with him, not at a time like this. She needed her brother, needed the strength he represented.

They all needed each other.

That thought alone had her standing and walking past the nurses' desk. She knew her parents were angry; they had every right to be. But she wanted to be with them, wanted to know what was going to happen. Would they be okay? Could they even answer her questions?

She hoped they could, she hoped they had a plan. A plan would stop her from hyperventilating. A plan would stop her from going over pointless details in her mind. What if scenario's and open ended questions.

His room was close, just around the next corner. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and stepped up to the door. Her dad was sitting on a black bench, her mom beside him and a nurse busying herself in the corner.

She knocked and three pairs of eyes turned to her.

She opened the door and smiled as the nurse walked through it, closing them into the room together. Silence prevailed. No one send anything and Rory had never felt more out of place.

She looked down at her dads' bandaged hand, flinching at the tiny red spots that were seeping into its white texture.

"I'm sorry."

She looked directly into his eyes when she said it. No anger, no insincerity, just the truth. She was sorry, for everything that had happened to her dad and her family. It wasn't her fault, she knew that much, but she had added to the drama.

Her dad locked his gaze onto her, nothing in his eyes. They were blank but then the corner of his lips twitched up. She felt herself smile along with him and walked over to him, letting his extended arm come around her.

"It's not your fault, kiddo," he told her, kissed her on her forehead and let his grip tighten around her.

"Can you go home soon?" she asked looking from him to her mom, who reached out and ran a hand through her hair.

Nothing was forgotten. She couldn't be sure if they even forgave her for being with Tristin. But they weren't yelling or screaming or digging into her with scathing comments like she'd imagined.

The disappointment was still there, the hurt in her mom's eyes over not being told about her relationship with Tristin becoming so serious. One thing she regretted. The actual being serious with him…

She couldn't regret that. She'd tried, harder than anything but she knew it was pointless.

That night was still perfect in her mind. It sent shivers down her spine and made a slow fire burn through her body, all at the same time.

It was the best night of her life, ending in the most perfect and romantic way, but then bleeding into a terrible morning.

Rory blinked back the tears that stung her eyes. She pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, meeting her moms' concerned expression.

"You tired hun?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded, smiling half-heartedly.

She wouldn't actually sleep tonight. At least not until her body became too restless to be awake anymore. There was too much to think about, too many problems and too many emotions.

Too many memories…

"You're all set to go, Mr. Hayden," the same nurse as before suddenly interrupted and Rory sighed with relief.

They all thanked the nurse and Rory walked behind her parents, through the halls. She just wanted to be out of the public eye, to be alone in her room. Where she could think, mull, cry, wallow…she just wanted to be alone.

_- - - _

_I've been watching you and all you do  
For quite some time  
Knowing all the ins and outs of you  
I should've known what was on your mind_

_- - - _

She wasn't alone for long.

She was divided. Half of her wanted to kick him out, to yell and scream. She wanted to let him know that he couldn't do something like that to her. That he couldn't play with her like that.

But the other half was crying. The other half wanted to bury herself in his arms, let their strength wrap around her. She wanted to just be with him, to forget about the world.

She should've known he would come for her.

He was her prince after all.

_- - - _

_But all the world is spinning round and round  
Inside my head tonight  
I will fall into the darkness  
And I fear I will never see the light_

_- - - _

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, resorting to standing a safe five feet away from him, arms protecting herself.

He stepped towards her and she backed away. He ran a hand through his hair, wild and untamed. His eyes were bloodshot, mirroring the same hurt, pain, and confusion she felt.

But he also looked guilty.

"You have to let me explain," he pleaded, his voice scratchy and rough, digging into her and she could feel her heart aching even more.

She shook her head. "No," she told him, trying to sound final, serious.

It wasn't working. The more she looked at him the angrier she got, but the more he talked and begged with her, the more pain she felt.

Her world was spinning in circles around her, leaving her alone and confused.

Dizzy.

_- - - _

_So let me in  
All that I wanted from you  
Was something you'd never do  
So let me in  
Oh please tonight  
Don't let this end  
Tonight  
I'll Fall_

_- - - _

"Rory." Her name passing through his lips was harder than she could have imagined. "Please, just give me five minutes," he begged and advanced towards her again.

Rory shook her head, continuing to take steps back until she felt something solid stopping her. She'd backed herself up against her door and she heart started to smash in her chest when Tristin quickly moved in front of her.

"Rory, I need you to listen to me," he said and blocked her from moving away.

She closed her eyes, a choked laugh escaping her lips and then she fixed her blue eyes on his.

"Five minutes," she told him, her voice cold, unforgiving.

If only she really felt that way. She knew she was wavering; already she was almost dying trying to restrain herself from letting him pull her into his arms.

"I never meant to hurt you, Rory," he started, the fierce emotion in his eyes making it impossible for her to doubt him. "It was my dad; he wanted me to go out with you. He said he needed someone to put in a good word for him with your dad."

She frowned and then glared. "I'm not really interested in hearing about the inner workings of your dad's mind, okay," she told him, a black look thrown his way before she averted her eyes.

"Story of my life," he mumbled before running another hand through his hair. "I already liked you," he admitted and her gaze snapped back to him. "It was after the first days of school when he told me about…what he wanted to do. I'd already met you and…I thought this could give me the chance to get to know this girl better. You were so different, so unique…" he was rambling but she couldn't say she minded.

"I never wanted you to find out. I know that sounds horrible but it's the truth. I wasn't using you, I was using my father. God, you know how much I hate him Rory!"

"I know."

_- - - _

_Through no light the darkness seems to be  
So very strong  
How does one alone against the world  
Find the strength to carry on?  
What happened to the way we used to love  
It seemed as though life had just begun  
But now that love has come and gone to fade away  
Like the setting sun  
Cuz' you won't let me in._

_- - - _

"Do you believe me?" he asked, blue eyes pleading with her.

Rory was at a loss.

Her heart told her to believe him, told her to throw herself into his arms. It hurt so much being mad at him, being without him.

Her head was confused. His words seemed sincere. His eyes were wild and she knew that he did love her, just like she loved him. But she'd figured out that morning that he had the power to break her. He had the power to reduce her to nothing but an unrecognizable person, a shell of who she was.

Could she put herself in that risk again?

Was it worth it?

_- - - _

_All that I wanted from you  
Was something you'd never do  
So let me in  
Oh please tonight  
Don't let this end  
Tonight  
Cuz' I'm starting to fall  
So let me in_

_- - - _

The memory of his eyes, dark with love and passion…The way she could still feel his hands holding her against him as he kissed her like no one has kissed her before.

She'd been happy with him, happier than she could ever remember. Everything fit with him, like they were meant to be.

She was trying to protect herself from him, from the hurt he could make her feel…but what of the love he made her feel, the protection, the millions of other overwhelming emotions.

How could Tristin be her prince if she was to busy protecting herself?

And so she smiled, and she took a step towards him, unwrapping her arms from around herself. She was taking a risk, putting her heart on the line again but the way his cobalt blue eyes lit up made it worth it.

She smiled shyly again, looking up at him from under her thick lashes. "I believe you, Tristin," she whispered.

Rory squealed as his arms were suddenly around her and she was pressed against his chest. She let her hands grab a hold of his shirt, holding onto him for dear life. With her face buried into his neck and the scent of him invading her senses, Rory let a sigh escape her lips.

"I love you, Mary," he whispered into her ear and Rory pulled away from him. She looked straight into his eyes and she could see the wealth of emotion glittering in their depths. She leaned against him, bringing herself up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist more tightly.

And everything felt perfect again, as she let herself be swept away in his passionate embrace, hiding from the rest of the world, all wrapped up in him.


	21. She's Worth It

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls isn't mine... 

New Neighbours  
Chapter Twenty-One: She's Worth It

_Chapter Twenty Recap:_

_"I already liked you," he admitted and her gaze snapped back to him. "It was after the first days of school when he told me about…what he wanted to do. I'd already met you and…I thought this could give me the chance to get to know this girl better. You were so different, so unique…" he was rambling but she couldn't say she minded._

_"I never wanted you to find out. I know that sounds horrible but it's the truth. I wasn't using you, I was using my father. God, you know how much I hate him Rory!"_

_"I believe you, Tristin," she whispered._

_Rory squealed as his arms were suddenly around her and she was pressed against his chest. She let her hands grab a hold of his shirt, holding onto him for dear life. With her face buried into his neck and the scent of him invading her senses, Rory let a sigh escape her lips._

_"I love you, Mary," he whispered into her ear and Rory pulled away from him. She looked straight into his eyes and she could see the wealth of emotion glittering in their depths. She leaned against him, bringing herself up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his._

_"I love you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist more tightly._

Chapter Twenty-One:

She felt like she was in the eye of a hurricane.

Everything was calm, peaceful. There was light and air, she could finally relax, if only for a while.

She'd survived the first half of the storm, came through with only minor scars. But she had the feeling that this second half was going to be worse.

Tristin had already left for school; it was after all still only Wednesday. But neither Rory nor Lilly were going to Chilton for the rest of the week. They would have nearly three week to deal with everything that had happened.

It wasn't the ideal way to spend your Christmas, but at least she would have the time to think, to process.

Rory broke herself out of her thoughts; they were too heavy, too serious. They weighed down on her, a intangible burden she wanted nothing more than to forget about.

It was still early in the morning, gentle rays from the sun bathing her room in warm tones. Rory stayed in her bed, comfortable and rather unwilling to move. She knew she should get up; their family had a lot to talk about.

Especially considering Tristan had spent the night with her, something she was sure her parents didn't know about yet.

With a sigh, she slowly pushed her blankets down, exposing herself to the cold December air that was slipping into her room. She walked over to her balcony, fingers tracing over the glass panes, glittered with frost.

There was snow on the ground below her balcony, a beautiful white expanse, undisturbed as of yet. A smile brushed its way across her face, snow was the only thing she really liked about winter. It was always too cold to go sit anywhere outside and so Rory had never really developed a taste for winter.

But snow was different. It was fluffy and white and it made everything sparkle.

Rory was broken away from her examination of the snow blanketing the ground when a knock sounded on her door. She walked over to it, pulling the sweater she'd slept in the night before over her hands to keep them warm.

The door opened to reveal Lilly and their mom, each sipping at some coffee. Lorelai handed an extra mug to Rory, and she couldn't help seeing the gesture as a peace offering, which she accepted readily.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking a large sip of the heavenly beverage, not paying any attention to how hot it was. "I guess we should talk."

She knew she had to be the one to bring it up. So much of what happened was directly related to her, she was after all in a very serious relationship with Mr. Dugrey's son.

Lorelai smiled and walked over to sit down on Rory's bed. The twins copied her actions, each pulling a blanket off to wrap around themselves.

"I know things are hard right now," Lorelai started, watching each girl for a minute and seeing how tried they looked, knowing she herself felt the same way. "God knows something like this has never happened to us before but…we need to stick together, you know? We need to talk to each other more now than we did before."

Lilly laughed. "I thought we were already as bonded as we could be," she mused.

"We probably are," she agreed, "but lately I think we've been keeping some secrets from each other."

Rory nodded her agreement to her mom's words. She wasn't sure when it all happened exactly but her and Lilly had a slow falling out with Lorelai. It was subtle, something they didn't realize until it got to the point where they were fighting with each other.

"I slept with Blake," Lilly suddenly admitted, not meeting anyone's eyes and picking at the comforter she had lying on her lap. "The night before last."

Rory bit her bottom lip, studying Lorelai's reaction. She didn't seem surprised, not even disappointed, she just seemed to accept it.

"I slept with Tristin, the same night," Rory admitted also and then closed her eyes, shaking her head. "He might have also stayed over last night."

That finally got the reaction she expected.

Lorelai snapped her attention to Rory, eyes wide and nose wrinkling. She let her gaze slip down to the bed she was sitting on, suddenly not feeling as comfortable on it as she had before.

Rory gasped and reached forward, clasping her mom's hand. "We didn't…I mean we just slept beside each other," she tried to clarify and saw her mom relax a little.

"You were safe?" she asked both of them to which they nodded. "And they were…nice to you?" she asked her voice awkward and the twins nodded again.

They were all quiet for a moment, none of them knowing exactly how to break the awkward silence enveloping them. It ended up being Lorelai herself who finally said something, or at least started to quietly laugh.

Rory shared an amused yet slightly puzzled look with Lilly. "Mom?"

Lorelai brought a hand to cover her mouth, her eyes bright. "I'm just so happy I don't have to have this conversation ever again!" she exclaimed, making them all start to laugh along with her.

Rory grinned, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Lorelai, hugging her gently. She was glad there were no hard feelings between them. She couldn't be sure what she would have done if Lorelai hadn't been able to accept everything that had happened as of late.

Now all she had to do was get her dad back on her side, and help save her family from disaster.

- - -

No one likes an intervention.

Of course, they usually are associated with a group made up of family and friends who are trying to save someone they love from a bad future.

Still, the tension hung in the air like a veil.

It had been almost two weeks since she'd spoken to her dad about Tristin. Two weeks since they'd had their biggest fight ever.

She can hardly remember what they said to each other. Every word blended into the next one, every minute became longer, until the whole day felt like it had lasted an entire year.

But they'd gotten through it. Her and her dad. She no longer felt buried under guilt at being romantically involved with Tristin, and her dad no longer looked at her with disappointment echoing throughout his body.

They'd seen eye to eye, through an equal goal of wanting what's best for each other, for their family. It had taken a long time to convince her dad that Tristin was what was best for her, but in the end he'd caved, given her his blessing.

But now came something entirely different.

"Are we sure we can do this?" Billy asked and Rory frowned over at her older brother.

"Of course we can," she told him from her spot leaning against Lilly on the couch in their living room. "He's no match for us."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Except for the fact that he managed to bankrupt us without us even knowing," she pointed out.

"Okay, good points everyone," Christopher interrupted, holding his hands up and silencing everyone. "Arthur Dugrey pulled a number on me, I admit, but he didn't do it thoroughly enough. It's why we have a chance to get everything back," he explained for the hundredth time.

"I'm just saying, what if we're just burying ourselves further down?" Billy asked, rolling his eyes as both Rory and Lilly through pillows at him.

"Have some faith, dear brother," Lilly told him, smiling confidently.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sweetheart," Chris said and was about to carry on when they heard a car door slam outside the house.

Four pairs of widened eyes each snapped towards Christopher, they all swallowed nervously, gripping something close to them.

"Showtime," Lorelai whispered.

- - -

"_What do you mean you're going after him?"_

_Rory sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs, leaning her chin down on her knees. She closed her eyes for a second before meeting his blue ones again. _

"_I'm not really doing much, but my dad is," she told him, frowning as she tried to think of how to explain it. "He says your dad didn't do as good a job as he'd thought at first. That they'd gone through all the boring mumbo jumbo numbers and they'd realized that the company wasn't completely dead…yet."_

"_So…he's going to what? Sue?" Tristin asked, wondering how he felt about this situation. _

"_No, my dad doesn't want to go to court. The company might not be dead but it wouldn't survive a trial." Rory smiled at him and moved over so she was sitting in front of him, hands splaying out over his knees. "I guess it'll be more of an intervention."_

_Tristin couldn't stop the short laugh that escaped his lips. "I'm sorry…you're going to talk him into giving you back the company?" he asked incredulously._

_Rory frowned, dropping her hands from him and leaning back. "My dad can be very convincing you know," she told him, a fire in her eyes. "Plus, if that doesn't work we can always revert back to good old fashioned threats."_

_Tristin felt his eyes widen before he could stop them. He watched as she rushed to reassure him but he brought a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Rory, you know as well as I do that this…situation is hard. We're on opposite ends here…not that I agree with my dad or anything but…"_

"_You don't want anything to happen to him," she spoke against his finger, her eyes soft and understanding. _

_Tristin nodded. "At least not anything he doesn't deserve. I just…I hate my dad, I do. He's a jerk and a criminal but he's still my dad."_

"_Tristin…" Rory trailed off, feeling tears sting her eyes and her throat constrict. "You know that if this is to much for you, you don't have to…"_

"_Don't have to what?" he questioned softly, trying to meet her eyes but she was looking intently at the bed beneath her._

"_We don't have to be…together…I mean if it's complicating things to much…" she tried to get the words out without choking but was finding it increasingly hard. _

_Tristin brought her forward, having her practically sitting on his lap as he hugged her body against his. He was about to say something but paused for a few seconds to consider just how quickly things were changing. She had, on her own, managed to tear down his defences, had fixed herself a huge place in his heart and had made his arms crave to feel her wrapped up in them. _

_And yet here she was telling him that she would let him walk away from her. Something he knew he could never do. But to join her family in their fight against his own father? He'd be a fool if he let her go, he'd be a fool to pretend he didn't want to bring justice to his dad._

_"Never," he whispered softly into her ear. _

_As he looked down into her eyes, he watched her face erupt into a wide and warm smile._

_He knew he would do anything to be with her. _

_Dipping his head, he pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes as she leaned into his kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and sighed as her head came to rest softly against his chest again, her fingers stroking him through his shirt._

_"I'm with you on this, you know?" he asked, smiling at the surprise in her eyes. "I can't keep ignoring what my father has done, what he will do. I just hope it doesn't end too badly..."_

_Rory could feel her heart swell from his words, bringing warmth to her body and a confidence she hadn't possessed before. She leaned her head back and let her lips curve into a wicked smile. _

_"Either way, there is one benefit about you going up against your dad," she whispered, hoping her teasing voice will help ease the tension she could feel in him._

_Tristin's eyes focused on her mouth and the tempting way her lip-gloss glistened in the soft light shining in from the window. ._

_"Which is?" His voice was low and husky as he stared at her lips, instinctively licking his own. _

_Rory leaned towards him until her lips were practically brushing his and then whispered._

_"You get me." _

_Tristin smirked and captured her lips with his own, kissing her hungrily as she giggled against his mouth. He knew his relationship with his dad would be shot to hell and it would take a lot to keep the tattered pieces of his relationship with his mom together, but having Rory as his girl seemed to make it all worth it. _

_She hadn't pushed him; she hadn't asked him to be on her side or to go against his dad. She'd accepted the fact that he might not have been able to and only seemed to be tempting him in the direction she wanted him to go._

_But if it meant he got to keep her in his arms and her soft lips against his, then he could do it._

_He could go against his dad and finally help bring honesty and integrity back into the Dugrey name. _

_Tristin pulled back and looked deep into her eyes as they sparkled with her wide smile. Slipping his fingers into hers, he inhaled deeply and blinked down at her._

_She was worth it. _

_- - - _

_**A/N: So I hope everyone realized that last part was a flashback to when Rory was explaining what was going to happen, to Tristin. If you didn't then that's what it was!**_

_**The big confrontation will be the next chapter, if anyone has any ideas for it they would be greatly appreciated because….it's going to be the last chapter! I'm sorry to finish this story because it's my first fanfic and I'll miss it but…anyway. **_

_**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and stuck through it all. **_

_**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella**_


	22. Showtime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**A/N: One small thing…I changed their age in this story, just to fit with my idea for this chapter. They were in junior year before, but I changed it so that they are now in senior year! Okay, read on…**

New Neighbours  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Showtime

_Chapter Twenty-One Recap:_

"_I'm with you on this, you know?" he asked, smiling at the surprise in her eyes. "I can't keep ignoring what my father has done, what he will do. I just hope it doesn't end too badly..."_

_"Either way, there is one benefit about you going up against your dad," she whispered, hoping her teasing voice will help ease the tension she could feel in him._

_"Which is?" His voice was low and husky as he stared at her lips, instinctively licking his own. _

_"You get me." _

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

An invisible line separated them.

A line two feet thick and four feet long…the coffee table…

And yet it was impossible to pass.

Rory smiled briefly, she could see how uncomfortable he was. He was on the line, in-between his father and her family. It was only fair.

The silence was broken as their maid walked into the room, a silver tray balanced on her hand. She set down the coffee tray and excused herself, every pair of eyes on her.

"So," Arthur Dugrey drawled, "now that the forced pleasantries are over."

Christopher's smile was tight, practised. "I think you know why we invited you over."

"Actually," Arthur started, fingers scratching at the stubble on his chin. "I'm not exactly sure why. We both know you have no business to conduct with me anymore…well because you don't have a business anymore."

It was a subtle shift, but his leg brushed against hers and Rory was sure Tristin had moved in her direction. She let her expression soften, studying him closely for a moment. She wanted to make sure this wasn't going to be too much for him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Christopher told him and the family, including Tristin, kept their faces neutral. "You don't think we've ever been through this before? That no one has ever tried to bury the business? Of course they have. We're a big company, one of the richest on the Eastern Seaboard. They would be stupid not to come after us. But we'd be stupid not to prepare ourselves for the attack."

"What are you saying, Mr. Hayden?"

"What makes you think you've succeeded where others have merely failed?"

"You're bankrupt," Arthur stated, but Rory could see the fire in his eyes and the slight tick in his jaw.

"It's easy to appear bankrupt. No one comes after you if they don't think you have any money."

It was easy to see that Chris's words were getting to Arthur. His head ducked down, to the side, his feet coming off the ground only an inch, but they still moved.

"This doesn't have to escalate to anything. You back down, we back down. Everyone just moves on. No one gets hurt, no companies flounder. We don't want a huge trial, that kind of exposure isn't so good."

Rory couldn't stop the smirk that stretched onto her lips. Tristin had told her about that. His dad didn't want to risk a public trial; of course people would speculate how he'd driven the Hayden Company bankrupt. With that circulating around the newspapers and television, others might come forward, companies from the past. His dad could lose everything; he could be arrested if anyone pressed charges. She knew her dad had him, whether Mr. Dugrey let on to it or not.

"Are you threatening me?" Arthur asked, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, his face flushing red with suppressed anger.

"You already have threatened my family and my company," Chris shot back but he remained calm.

"You couldn't pay for a trial, you wouldn't survive it," Arthur said, though he didn't sound anywhere as confident as before.

Chris shrugged. "That's only if we're truly bankrupt. Can you be sure of that?"

Arthur opened his mouth, grunted tersely and then shot to his feet. "I know what you're trying to do!"

"Do you?" Chris asked and Rory exchanged a look with her sister as she noticed the vein in Arthur's neck grow.

Arthur was silent as he stood before everyone and then he shook his head. "Tristin?" he asked. The blonde in question raised an eyebrow, but his jaw was locked tight. "Fine," Arthur stated and stalked to the door.

Everyone finally relaxed, their faces softening, and looked from the entry into the foyer to Chris.

"Did we win?" Lilly asked after a minute and she and Rory laughed.

Chris smiled. "I think…yes. Not that this is something I would consider 'winning' but…"

"What's going to happen to him?" Rory asked, looking from a silent Tristin to her dad.

"I assume, if he's smart, he'll leave us alone." Christopher shrugged, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "As for whether or not he stops altogether, we can't know for sure."

"I can make sure," Tristin suddenly cut in. Five pair of eyes turned to him, curious and slightly surprised. "I mean, I live with him. I can see if he'll stop."

Rory smiled, reached across and laid her hand on his outstretched arm. She couldn't believe how everything had worked out. Their relationship seemed stronger now then ever; even after the short 'break' they'd taken. She wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future, with her families company and Tristin's dad…But she was more than sure that they'd make it through.

"That's not necessary, Tristin," Lorelai said and Rory turned to face her. She still wasn't sure whether or not her mom was okay with their relationship. "You've already done more than enough, supporting our family and being there for Rory."

Rory and Lilly exchanged surprised looks and then both smiled. Rory was happy she had her parents consent, not that it would have stopped her from being with Tristin, but it was something she wanted to have.

"Thanks mom," Rory told her, smiling wide.

"Umm," Billy started and pushed himself to his feet, gathering everyone's attention. "Not to rain on everyone's parade or anything, but what are we going to do?"

They were all silent, all contemplating. What were they going to do? They had the family's money, of course. But they'd have to rebuild the business, start from scratch again. They couldn't rebuild the entire company without information getting leaked to the press. It would be impossible. And once word got around that they were rebuilding, Arthur Dugrey would be furious that they'd fooled him.

Suddenly Lorelai smirked, raising her hand into the air like she was answering a question in school. "I have an idea…" she trailed off.

- - -

Rory was without a doubt, one hundred percent sure, that someone up and above was pretty fond of her.

Not only was she returning to her last semester at Chilton but she was looking forward to spending every class with all her friends, as they'd managed to get the same schedules.

Or maybe it was the fact that she was pulling into the students' parking lot with her shiny, new 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. Her beautiful black car was a gift, courtesy of her parents for Christmas.

"I can't believe this is the car you wanted," Tristin whined as she met up with him outside Chilton.

Rory rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss his cheek briefly. "Stop making fun, he can hear you," she teased.

"You mean 'she'," he corrected, laughing at her confused look. "Every car is a girl, Mary," he explained, steering her towards the picnic table where their friends were sitting.

"Rory!" Maddy cried and jumped to hug the brunette. "I feel like we've lost touch!" she complained.

Rory laughed, embracing the girl. "We've talked like every night since school let out," she told her.

"Plus, we all slept over at her house for the weekend," Nikki added as she covered her eyes with her gloved hand, blocking the sun. "I gotta say, Hayden, that car is sweet."

"Ooh! I know! I'm in love with it," Rory gushed, smirking at Tristin when he groaned and sat down beside Blake, the two of them doing some manly handshake.

"So, Rory, your family's famous again," another voice cut in and Rory turned to see Matt standing behind her, holding up a newspaper.

"**Business Mogul, Christopher Hayden, Began Preparation For New Company, 'The Music Hall', On…"**

Rory smiled at the bolded headline, pride rushing through her as she thought over how hard her parents had worked over the last three weeks. It had been Lorelai's idea, but it attached itself fairly quickly. They'd all loved it, especially Billy as he had his own band.

'The Music Hall' was their new company, a huge company. Rory wasn't even sure herself all the opportunities it presented. She knew it worked with producers, agents, songwriters, recording technicians, and even "roadies". The company also welcomed instrument manufacturers and publishers.

She'd even convinced her dad to take a special interest in more independent musicians. They were going to create jazz halls, dance studios, clubs. He was going to lend a hand to individuals who loved music, like her brother's band and other garage bands.

Rory had never seen her dad so dedicated before. Music was his passion, it always had been. And she knew Lorelai would be right there with him, as would the whole family. She knew it wasn't a conventional move; there were already many sceptics in Hartford. The Hayden's had been known for their publishing group, they were entitlement at it's finest…

Well, maybe the elder generations of Hayden's. To Rory, this new company was what had been missing in her dad's life. It was different, sure, but finally it was her dad doing what he loved. And she couldn't be more proud.

"Your dad is so cool!" Maddy exclaimed, grabbing the paper and skimming through the front page article. "Like seriously, my dad doesn't even come close to this."

"Looks like someone never got over their childhood crush," Lilly's voice broke through the crowd and Rory turned around, quickly enveloping her sister in a huge hug. "Hey you!"

"I missed you," Rory grumbled, picking at her sister's coat. "This is new," she stated, walking around Lilly and admiring the wool jacket.

"And it only took two seconds to turn the attention from me, to shopping!" Lilly exclaimed dramatically.

Rory rolled her eyes. "What took you so long?" she asked, hugging Blake hello to, before she sat beside Tristin. "We got here like ten minutes ago."

"Well not everyone got a speedy new car for Christmas."

"Mom and dad let you go to London with Blake, for a week."

"Touché."

Everyone laughed at their banter. They all crowded around the picnic table, waiting until first period would start and longing, already, for this semester to be over. They would be graduating this year, going off to university or whatnot.

Rory couldn't believe that it was so close to being over. High school, their lives as they knew them now. They'd all talked about it, what was going to happen after high school. The twins were destined for not only Ivy League, like all the others, but for either Yale or Oxford. Tristin and Blake were Yale bound. Maddy and Jaimie would be going to Princeton. Nikki was going to Harvard, along with Matt.

They were splitting up, separating off into couples. They would stay in touch, though. They had to.

Rory looked across the table, catching Lilly's eye and they smiled at each other. So much had happened in such a short time. Rory and Lilly had gone through a lifetime of changes. They'd fallen in love, got broken hearts, made new friends. Their family was fighting tooth and nail through a corporate bankruptcy and the founding of their new company.

But it wasn't just the twins anymore. It was even Rory, Lilly, Maddy and Nikki anymore. It was the gang. It was all of them.

It was Rory and Tristin, Lilly and Blake, Maddy and Jaimie, and, Nikki and Matt.

They were new neighbours. Already are old friends. And will become Hartford's future.

And they were in it together.

- - -  
**The End  
- - - **

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I actually finished this story! This was the first story I ever wrote…it's sad to be done!**

**I am sorry it took so long for this to get out though. Life's been hectic lately. My sister moved to Alberta, I started junior year and got a new job, so I haven't had time to update. **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and the story all together. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through it all! You guys are so amazing!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella**


End file.
